Und sie lebten glücklich
by inque28
Summary: Direkte Fortsetzung zu Iron Man 3. Das wird Drama, Baby... naja, vielleicht auch doch nur 'ne Lovestory... :-)
1. Chapter 1

Okay, dies ist meine erste Fanfiction seit ca. 7 Jahren oder so, ich bin also etwas aus der Übung und eingerostet. Also bitte nicht gleich mit Steinen schmeißen... :-) Keine Ahnung, ob überhaupt jemand mein Geschreibsel lesen wird, deutsche IM-Stories sind ja eher Mangelware. Aber soooo gut ist mein Englisch dann doch nicht, dass ich mich an einer englischsprachigen FF versuche...Nachdem ich Iron Man 3 gesehen hatte, hab ich mich überhaupt das erste Mal seit ewigen Zeiten mit dem Thema FF auseinandergesetzt und in den letzten Tagen viele tolle Stories hier gelesen. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, meine Gedanken und Ideen ebenfalls zu Papier zu bringen (naja, zumindest im übertragenen Sinn...)

Also: meine Story ist als direkte Fortsetzung zu IM 3 gedacht und beginnt im Anschluss an die Zerstörung von Tonys Rüstungen. Wie lang die Story wird oder was genau passieren wird, weiß ich noch nicht. Bisher steht erst das Grundgerüst. Aber manchmal kommen die guten Ideen auch erst beim Schreiben, also mal sehen...

Gut, genug gequatscht, es geht los... Ach ja: Feedback ausdrücklich erwünscht! :-)

**Kapitel 1**

Funkenregen sprühten durch den Nachthimmel und erhellten ihn, als die Rüstungen eine nach der anderen explodierten. Ein Feuerwerk aus Metallteilen und elektronischen Bauteilen. Und doch war es das romantischste, das Tony Stark jemals in seinem Leben getan hatte. Die Arbeit von unzähligen Wochen und durchwachten Nächten, verpufft in wenigen Minuten. Doch das war ihm in diesem Moment egal. Pepper wohlbehalten in seinen Armen zu halten und seine Beziehung zu ihr wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, war es ihm wert. Dafür hätte er auch weit größere Opfer gebracht.

Da standen sie also, hielten einander fest wie zwei Ertrinkende, während um sie herum das Chaos herrschte: abgesehen von den explodierenden Rüstungen loderten um sie herum zahlreiche Brände, entzündet durch Gaslecks und verschiedenste Chemikalien. Und natürlich durch die Zerstörung von Kilians durch das Extremis-Virus mutierten Supersoldaten. Aber das alles spielte keine Rolle. Er spürte nur Peppers Arme um seinen Nacken, ihren warmen Atem an seinem Hals und ihr Haar, das seine Wange kitzelte.

Dieser perfekte Moment wurde jedoch jäh unterbrochen durch die Sirenen herannahender Rettungskräfte. In Kürze würde es hier nur so von Feuerwehr und Polizei wimmeln.

"Hey Schatz", sagte er leise und löste sich sanft aus Peppers Umarmung. "Wir sollten hier schleunigst verschwinden. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Lust auf deren Fragen, und du bist auch nicht gerade für eine Pressekonferenz angezogen." Pepper gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Oberarm, doch Tony grinste nur.

"Du hast leicht reden, du bist wenigstens angezogen". Pepper sah an sich herunter und verzog das Gesicht. "Aber wo sollen wir jetzt überhaupt hin?"

"Keine Ahnung, das überlegen wir uns unterwegs. Lass uns erst mal von hier verschwinden." Tony nahm Pepper an der Hand und zog sie sanft mit sich. Während die zwei durch das Labyrinth von Schiffscontainern und Wrackteilen schlichen, immer darauf bedacht außer Sichtweite der Rettungskräfte zu bleiben, meldete sich Jarvis über Tonys Headset.

"Sir, ich habe den Stark-Jet angefordert. Da er sich derzeit aber in Los Angeles befindet, wird er erst in einigen Stunden in Miami einsatzbereit sein."

"Manchmal glaube ich fast, du kannst Gedanken lesen, J. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich das gut finden soll."

"Nun, es erschien mir nur logisch, dass Sie und Miss Potts nach diesen Ereignissen schnellstmöglich die Stadt verlassen möchten. Soll ich für Sie eine Unterkunft für heute Nacht besorgen?"

Tony sah zu Pepper hinüber. Auch wenn sie versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, sah sie doch blass und erschöpft aus. Ein wenig Ruhe vor ihrer Weiterreise würde ihr guttun.

"Ja mach das. Unsere übliche Suite im Hilton Bentley. Der Jet soll sich für morgen 9 Uhr am Miami Airport bereithalten."

"Jawohl, Sir, wird sofort erledigt".

Kurz darauf hatten sie unentdeckt den Hafenbereich verlassen und steuerten auf eine Hauptstraße zu. Obwohl Pepper nur leicht bekleidet und barfuß unterwegs war, hatte Tony bisher keinerlei Klage von ihr gehört. Er wusste nicht recht, ob er deshalb beruhigt oder in Sorge sein sollte. Verstohlen schaute er kurz zu ihr rüber, doch auf ihrem Gesicht konnte er keine Gefühlsregung erkennen. Sie hielt einfach nur fest seine Hand und lief stoisch neben ihm her, die Blicke ihnen entgegenkommender Passanten ignorierend.

An der Hauptstraße angekommen, winkte Tony ein Taxi heran. Das Fahrzeug hielt vor ihnen, und misstrauisch vom Fahrer beäugt bestiegen sie den PKW.

"Zum Hilton Bentley Hotel in South Beach", dirigierte Tony den Fahrer, einen dunkelhäutigen jungen Mann mit Rasta-Locken.

"Yo Mann, seid ihr sicher, dass ihr euch nicht in der Adresse irrt?" fragte dieser flapsig, schüttelte jedoch seine Mähne und fuhr los.

Während der Fahrt saßen Tony und Pepper schweigend nebeneinander. Normalerweise war Tony nie um einen lustigen Spruch oder eine dumme Bemerkung verlegen, doch er spürte, dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war. Pepper schien so angespannt und in Gedanken versunken, dass er tatsächlich nicht wusste, was er hätte sagen sollen.

"Schätzchen, ist dir kalt?" unterbrach er dennoch nach wenigen Minuten die Stille, als er merkte, dass Pepper zitterte. Irritiert sah sie zum ihm herüber, nickte dann aber leicht. Tony wertete das als Erlaubnis, seinen Arm um sie zu legen und sie zärtlich an sich zu drücken. Augenblicklich schien sie sich ein wenig zu entspannen und schmiegte sich schweigend an ihn.


	2. Chapter 2

Nachschub... :-)

**Kapitel 2**

Am Hotel angekommen, bezahlte Tony den Taxifahrer, der kopfschüttelnd davonfuhr, und sie gingen auf den Eingang des Gebäudes zu, vor dem ein riesiger geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum stand, der von einem Portier bewacht wurde. Als dieser die beiden abgerissenen Gestalten auf sich zukommen sah (Pepper in einem bauchfreien Top und einer Leggins ohne Schuhe, Tony in einem schmuddeligen T-Shirt und einer Sweatjacke, der ein Ärmel fehlte, beide mit Ruß und Dreck bedeckt, Tonys Gesicht zusätzlich mit Blut und diversen Schrammen), stellte er sich ihnen reflexartig in den Weg.

'Was wollen diese beiden Penner denn hier', dachte dieser nur perplex.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich Sie und Ihre... Begleitung hereinlassen kann", sagte er höflich, aber bestimmt.

"Nun... David", begann Tony, nachdem er auf das Namensschild des Portiers geschielt hatte, "Sagen Sie, ist Carl Steward hier immer noch Hoteldirektor?"

"Ähm, ja... wieso", stammelte der angesprochene nun erst recht verwirrt.

"Dann richten Sie ihm doch bitte aus, dass Tony Stark gern die reservierte Suite beziehen möchte, er aber leider seine übliche Garderobe nicht zur Hand hat. Vielleicht haben Sie es ja mitbekommen, aber mein Haus hatte vor ein paar Tagen eine unangenehme Begegnung mit ein paar Luft-Boden-Raketen. Los, hopp hopp..."Er wedelte mit einer Hand Richtung Empfang, und tatsächlich setzte David sich raschen Schrittes und mit rotem Kopf in Bewegung. Tony folgte mit Pepper, der das Laufen zusehends schwerer zu fallen schien. Dennoch meinte er, ein schwaches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen zu haben, als er den Hotelbediensteten zurechtwies.

Am Empfang angelangt, wechselte der Portier kurz ein paar Worte mit der brünetten Concierge, ehe er sich wieder entfernte.

"Mr. Stark, Miss Potts, welche unerwartete Überraschung", begrüßte die Empfangsdame die beiden sichtlich überrascht und mit einem erschrockenen Ausdruck angesichts ihres mitgenommenen Äußeren.

"Hallo Melissa, schön wieder hier zu sein. Entschuldigen Sie unseren Aufzug, wir... naja, egal" Tony schenkte ihr sein schönstes Lächelns, um sich nicht weiter erklären zu müssen.

"Sagen Sie, wann öffnet die Hotelboutique morgen früh? Wir bräuchten ein wenig Ersatzkleidung, wie Sie sehen."

"Normalerweise um 8 Uhr."

"Hm, das wird knapp", murmelte Tony mehr zu sich selbst. Und dann zu Melissa: "Wir müssen um 9 am Flughafen sein..."

"Nun, da lässt sich bestimmt etwas machen, Mr. Stark. Sie sind schließlich Stammgast hier", lächelte Melissa zurück. "Ich kann jemanden um 7 Uhr auf Ihre Suite schicken, und Sie geben ihm einfach eine Liste der Dinge, die Sie benötigen."

"Das klingt fantastisch. Ach, und lassen Sie uns doch bitte ein Abendessen für zwei aufs Zimmer bringen. Ich weiß ja nicht wie es bei dir aussieht, aber ich sterbe vor Hunger", lächelte er in Richtung Pepper, die unverändert regungslos neben ihm stand.

"Haben Sie einen bestimmten Wunsch, Mr. Stark, Miss Potts?"

"Sagen Sie dem Chefkoch, er soll uns einfach überraschen."

"Wie Sie wünschen. Hier ist Ihre Keycard für die Suite, Sir. Ein Page wird Sie sofort hochbringen. Und äh... benötigen Sie ärztliche Versorgung?"

"Nein, halb so wild, sind nur ein paar Kratzer. Und wir benötigen keine Eskorte, wir kennen den Weg." Damit entfernte sich Tony, einen Arm um Peppers Taille gelegt, in der anderen Hand die Keycard, in Richtung Fahrstuhl. Schweigend fuhren Sie ins oberste Stockwerk.

Langsam wurde Tony nervös, so lange hatte Pepper ihn noch nie angeschwiegen. Nachdem sie eine Stunde zuvor Kilian den Rest gegeben und sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, schien sie okay zu sein. Aber jetzt machte er sich doch allmählich Sorgen um sie. Äußerlich schien sie unverletzt, aber wie es in ihrem Inneren aussah, konnte er nur erahnen. Verdammt, das hätte einfach alles nie passieren dürfen! Sobald er wieder Zugriff auf ein Labor und seine Datenbanken hätte, würde er nicht eher ruhen, bis er die Lösung hatte wie er das Extremis-Virus neutralisieren konnte. Das zumindest war er Pepper schuldig.

Fast geräuschlos öffneten sich wenig später die Fahrstuhltüren, und sie betraten den langen Flur. Ihre Suite war am Ende des Ganges, der links und rechts mit hohen Blumenvasen dekoriert war, deren Inhalt einen zarten Duft verströmte. Welch extremer Unterschied zu der Umgebung, in der sie sich noch rund eine Stunde vorher befanden. Statt lärmender Explosionen und dem beißenden Geruch von brennenden Chemikalien herrschte hier Stille und das Aroma von Rosen und Lilien.

Tony entsicherte die Tür zur Suite und ließ Pepper den Vortritt beim Betreten ihres Nachtquartiers. Die Suite bestand aus einem geräumigen Wohnbereich, in deren Mitte eine bequeme Wohnlandschaft Platz fand. Ein Flachbildfernseher an der Wand und ein Schreibtisch komplettierten diesen Raum. Direkt angeschlossen war eine komplett eingerichtete Einbauküche, die Tony außer zum Zubereiten von Drinks allerdings noch nie ernsthaft genutzt hatte. Weiter gehörte zur Suite ein großzügiges Badezimmer, deren Mittelpunkt die riesige Badewanne mit Whirlpool-Funktion war, sowie natürlich das Schlafzimmer mit Kingsize-Bett. Vom Balkon, der vom Wohnbereich und Schlafzimmer erreichbar war, als auch aus allen Fenstern hatte man einen atemberaubenden Blick auf den Strand des atlantischen Ozeans.

Tony schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und stand unschlüssig da, während Pepper zur Glastür des Balkons hinüberging und nach draußen aufs Meer starrte.

"Hey, Schatz... wie wäre es mit einem entspannenden Bad vor dem Essen?" unterbrach Tony die Stille.

"Ja sicher, warum nicht", antwortete Pepper ohne sich umzudrehen.

Tony seufzte, verschwand dann jedoch im Badezimmer. Sekunden später hörte Pepper das Rauschen des Wasserhahns.


	3. Chapter 3

Guten Morgen! Vielen Dank für eure positiven Kommentare bisher, hat mich echt gefreut! :-) Als Belohnung kommt hier Kapitel 3, viel Spaß beim Lesen...:-)

**Kapitel 3**

Virginia "Pepper" Potts stand an der Glastür, die auf den Balkon führte, und starrte nach draußen. Der Himmel war sternenklar und die Konturen der hellen Mondsichel grenzten sich scharf vom dunkelblau des Himmels ab. Das Mondlicht war so hell, dass sogar noch die Wellen des Ozeans zu erkennen waren, die geräuschvoll an den Strand brandeten.

Doch die vor ihr liegende Schönheit der Natur sah Pepper nicht. Alles was sie sah, waren die Bilder in ihrem Kopf, die sich nicht mehr losließen, seit sie mit Tony den Hafen verlassen hatte.

Feuer, Rauch, Tonys entsetztes Gesicht, das sich von ihr entfernte, während sie fiel. Angst, Hitze, Schmerzen... und dann... nichts... Ihre Erinnerung setzte erst wieder in dem Moment ein, als sie mit dem Stahlrohr auf Aldrich Kilian einschlug. Sie erinnerte sich an die Gefühle, die sie in dem Augenblick übermannt hatten: Zorn, Wut, unbändige Aggression... aber auch Kraft und Stärke. So hatte sie sich noch nie in ihrem Leben gefühlt, und das machte ihr Angst. Diese Gefühle waren erst verebbt, als Tony auf sie eingeredet und sie umarmt hatte. Dennoch konnte sie nicht anders, als danach eine Distanz zu ihm aufzubauen, aus Angst, es könnte sich wiederholen, was auch immer mit ihr geschehen war, nachdem Kilian sie mit dem Extremis-Virus infiziert hatte. Aber Tony hatte versprochen, sie zu heilen. Er reparierte Dinge... aber... sie war doch keins seiner Spielzeuge! Und hatte er nicht auch versprochen, sie zu fangen, bevor sie abgestürzt war? Aber das hatte er nicht...Bei diesem Gedanken fühlte Pepper eine Hitzewelle in sich aufsteigen, und in ihrem Spiegelbild auf der Glastür glommen ihre Augen orange auf.

'Nein!' schrie sie in Gedanken, stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Tür ab und schüttelte den Kopf, als könne sie so diese Gedanken wieder vertreiben. 'Tony kann nichts dafür, er wollte mich retten... es ist nicht seine Schuld...' Pepper wiederholte dies in Gedanken mehrmals, bis sie spürte, dass die Hitze in ihrem Inneren wieder verebbt war. Ein Blick auf ihr Spiegelbild verriet ihr, dass auch ihre Augen wieder normal waren.

'Tony wartet auf mich', dachte sie beschämt. Langsam entledigte sie sich ihrer verbliebenen Kleidung und begab sich nackt in Richtung Badezimmer. Als sie an einem bodentiefen Wandspiegel vorbeikam, konnte sie nicht umhin, einen Blick hinein zu werfen. Erschrocken blieb sie davor stehen.

Ihr langes rotblondes Haar hing strähnig und wirr hinunter. Der Ruß und die Asche hatten sich als gräuliche Schicht auf ihr Haar gelegt, und ließen es stumpf aussehen. Überall am Körper war sie voll schwarzer Rußflecken. Aber sonst... so genau sie auch suchte... kein Kratzer und nicht ein einziger blauer Fleck entstellten ihren schlanken Körper. Es war, als sei der Sturz nie passiert. 'Da muss ich Kilian wohl fast schon dankbar sein, dass er mich die Schmerzen der Behandlung erleiden ließ', dachte sie grimmig.

Die Badezimmertür stand einen Spalt offen, und durch ihn hindurch konnte Pepper Tony vor dem breiten Spiegel stehen sehen. Er hatte sich bis auf die Unterhose ebenfalls ausgezogen und tupfte mit einem Handtuch vorsichtig die Blutflecke aus seinem Gesicht. Im Gegensatz zu ihr sah Tony reichlich ramponiert aus. Seinen Rücken zierten mehrere Blutergüsse, seine Brust und Schultern ebenfalls, wie sie im Spiegel erkennen konnte. An den Armen und im Gesicht hatte er blutige Schrammen. Er stöhnte leise, als er die Verletzung unter seinem linken Auge berührte.

War Pepper eben noch wütend oder enttäuscht gewesen, so ließ dieser Anblick ihr Herz augenblicklich erweichen. Er hatte ihr Leben für sie riskiert und verschiedenste Verletzungen in Kauf genommen. Wie konnte sie ihm da Vorwürfe machen?

Leise öffnete sie die Tür, doch ihre nackten Füße auf den Fliesen verrieten ihre Anwesenheit, noch ehe Tony sie im Spiegel hinter sich sehen konnte. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und schaute sie mit einem Blick an, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal.

"Lass mich das machen", raunte Pepper, nahm ihm das Handtuch ab und ließ kurz kaltes Wasser darüber laufen. Dann betupfte sie damit vorsichtig die blutigen Stellen in seinem Gesicht. Währenddessen ließ Tony sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen und versuchte in ihrem Blick, in ihrem Gesicht etwas zu lesen. Pepper wusste, dass sie etwas sagen sollte.

"Da hast du schon deine Rüstungen, und siehst trotzdem so mitgenommen aus..." sagte sie schließlich mit einem Anflug eines Lächelns.

"Ich hab nur nach einem Grund gesucht, mich von dir verarzten zu lassen", lächelte Tony erleichtert zurück. Und Pepper bemerkte, dass es nicht das typische Tony-Stark-Ich-bin-der-Größte-Lächeln war, wie er es vorhin der Concierge am Empfang zugeworfen hatte. Nein, es war das liebevolle Tony-Stark-Lächeln, das nur sie in seltenen Momenten zu sehen bekam. Wortlos legte sie ihre Arme um ihn und augenblicklich drückte er sie an sich.

"Ich bin so unendlich froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist, Baby" murmelte er in ihr Haar. "Wenn dir etwas passiert wäre..."

"Ich weiß...", unterbrach Pepper ihn und löste sich wieder von ihm, zeigte dann mit dem Kopf in Richtung Wanne: "Ich glaube, unser Badewasser wird kalt."

Sie stieg als erste in die Eckbadewanne, und Tony nahm hinter ihr Platz nachdem er sich ebenfalls komplett entblößt hatte. Das warme Wasser fühlte sich herrlich an, und Pepper fühlte, wie sie sich merklich entspannte. Sie lehnte mit dem Rücken an Tonys Brust und ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter, sein rechter Arm quer über ihrer Brust. Pepper schloss ihre Augen und versuchte, einfach nur diesen Moment der Ruhe zu genießen. Sie spürte, wie Tony sanft ihre Stirn küsste. Und in dem Moment war es um ihre Fassung geschehen. Die Schockstarre, in der sie sich anscheinend befunden hatte, bröckelte binnen Sekunden und ließ einen Kloß in ihrer Kehle entstehen. Eine einzelne Träne rollte über ihre Wange und hinterließ eine heiße Spur in ihrem Gesicht.

'Nein, bitte nicht', dachte Pepper verzweifelt. Sie hasste es zu weinen, vor allem vor Tony. Sie wollte keine Schwäche vor ihm zeigen, da sie nicht wollte, dass er ihretwegen seine Aufgaben als Iron Man vernachlässigte. Er sollte sich niemals zwischen seiner Mission und ihr entscheiden müssen, egal wie sehr sie jedes Mal litt, wenn er in seiner Rüstung unterwegs war. Doch jetzt konnte sie einfach nicht anders. Die schrecklichen Ereignisse des heutigen Tages hatten ihr Nervenkostüm zu sehr strapaziert, und nun konnte sie die Rolle der toughen Firmenpräsidentin und Superheldenfreundin einfach nicht mehr weiterspielen. Sie schluchzte unkontrolliert und nun rannen die Tränen in Strömen über ihre Wangen.

Tonys Umarmung wurde augenblicklich fester, und er wiegte Pepper wie ein Kind in seinen Armen. Er hatte sie selten weinen sehen, daher wusste er, dass sie definitiv mitgenommener war, als er anfangs geglaubt hatte oder sie ihn hatte glauben lassen.

„Ist ja gut Liebes, weine ruhig", sagte er leise. „Es tut mir alles so leid… verzeih mir bitte." Mehr konnte er in diesem Moment nicht sagen.


	4. Chapter 4

So, Leute, es geht weiter... :-)

**Kapitel 4**

Einige Zeit später verließen die beiden in Bademäntel gehüllt das Badezimmer und begaben sich in den Wohnbereich. Zu ihrer Überraschung stand dort bereits ein Servierwagen mit dem bestellten Abendessen. Zwischen den Tellern lag ein Zettel mit einer kurzen Notiz: Mit besten Grüßen aus der Küche.

Neugierig hob Tony die Abdeckungen, um zu sehen, was der Zimmerservice diskret abgestellt hatte. Er fand zwei gegrillte Portionen Lachs mit Spargelrisotto, Mousse au Chocolat mit frischer Ananas sowie eine Flasche gekühlten Weißwein und eine Flasche Wasser.

„Hm, das sieht köstlich aus… möchtest du auch?" fragte Tony in Richtung Pepper, die sich im Bademantel auf dem Ecksofa räkelte.

„Nein, keinen Hunger", antwortete sie mit geschlossenen Augen. Sie sah müde aus. Und zerbrechlich. Aber sie musste etwas essen. Er schnappte sich einen Teller mit Lachs und einen Dessertbecher und nahm neben Pepper auf dem Sofa Platz. Den Teller stellte er vor sich auf den niedrigen Glastisch, mit dem Dessertbecher dagegen wedelte er verführerisch vor Peppers Nase.

„Auch keinen Hunger auf etwas Süßes? Du liebst doch Schokolade?"

Mit einem geöffneten Auge schielte Pepper auf die Schokoladencreme.

„Anscheinend haben wir beide so unsere geheimen Süchte", seufzte sie und schnappte sich den Becher, während sie sich aufsetzte. „Löffel?"

„Kommt sofort, Ma'am."

Lächelnd beobachtete Tony wie Pepper genüsslich die Mousse au Chocolat vertilgte, gleichzeitig machte er sich über sein Lachssteak her. Anscheinend ging es ihr langsam besser. Während sie aßen, schaltete Tony den Fernseher ein und zappte sich durch die Sender, bis er auf einem Nachrichtenkanal hängenblieb. Dort lief ein unscharfes Video, anscheinend mit einer Handykamera gefilmt, welches mehrere fliegende Objekte und Explosionen sowie Brände zeigte. Tony musste nicht lange rätseln, um zu wissen, dass dies Bilder seines Kampfes mit Aldrich Kilian waren. Er erhöhte die Lautstärke des Fernsehers, um den Hintergrundkommentar zu hören.

_„Übereinstimmenden Augenzeugenberichten nach handelt es sich bei den fliegenden Objekten um Rüstungen von Iron Man, was wiederum den Schluss nahelegt, dass Tony Stark den Angriff auf sein Haus vor einigen Tagen überlebt zu haben scheint. In welcher Art und Weise Stark in die hier gezeigten Vorfälle involviert ist, ist zur Stunde noch unklar."_

„Tja, das war's dann wohl mit dem Untertauchen", seufzte Tony, während er sich das letzte Stück Lachs in den Mund schob.

„Naja, wirklich diskret warst du nun aber auch nicht gerade", erwiderte Pepper und rollte mit den Augen.

„Die Welt zu retten ist halt nicht immer… ein leiser Job. Fury und seine S.H.I.E.L.D.-Jungs können das vielleicht aus dem Verborgenen heraus… aber ich bevorzuge nun mal die direkte Konfrontation, du kennst mich."

„Ja, ich weiß. Leider hat uns das unser Zuhause gekostet, was mich wieder zu der Frage bringt: Wohin fliegen morgen?"

„Wenn ich das Extremis-Virus untersuchen will, werde ich ein Labor und Zugriff auf die Stark Industries-Datenbanken benötigen. Außerdem brauche ich Jarvis dafür." Tony kratzte sich am Kinn.

„Da bleibt nicht viel Auswahl, oder? Wir müssen nach New York, zum Stark Tower." Pepper rückte ein wenig näher an Tony heran und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken. Fragend blickte sie ihn an.

„Der letzte Ort, an den ich momentan möchte. Aber ich hab wohl keine Wahl." Tony zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte ein Lächeln, als wollte er sich damit selbst aufmuntern.

„Du schaffst das schon. Ich helfe dir. Außerdem kann ich mich von dort auch wieder um die Firma kümmern."

„Schatz, gönn dir eine Pause! Niemand erwartet von dir, dass du dich gleich wieder in die Arbeit stürzt!"

„Du meinst, so wie du, Tony? Schätze, ich brauche einfach auch meine kleine Ablenkung von dem was passiert ist. Je mehr Arbeit, desto besser….."

„Hey, ich hab meine Ablenkungen auf ein Minimum reduziert, schon vergessen?"

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Und deswegen bin ich dir auch sehr dankbar. Aber hier geht es um deine Firma! Die kann ich ja schlecht auch in die Luft jagen, oder? Jemand muss sich doch darum kümmern…"

„Ich merke schon, dass es keinen Sinn macht, dir das ausreden zu wollen, oder?"

Pepper schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn es um die Leitung der Firma ging, kannte ihr Verantwortungsbewusstsein kaum Grenzen. Und sie brauchte tatsächlich etwas, das sie in den nächsten Tagen ablenken konnte, bis sie sich wieder im Griff hatte. „Ich werde mich dann hinlegen", sagte sie schließlich. „Wird ein langer Tag morgen. Was ist mit dir?" Pepper sah Tony fragend an.

„Ich komme gleich nach, muss noch … kurz ein paar Dinge… äh… erledigen."

„Okay."

Sie stand vom Sofa auf und begab sich ins Schlafzimmer. Nachdenklich rieb sie sich die Stirn und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Sie konnte es selbst kaum glauben, aber sie war erleichtert, dass Tony nicht sofort mitgekommen war. Sie wusste nicht genau warum, aber sie konnte seine Nähe momentan nur schlecht ertragen. Dabei wollte sie doch, dass er sie einfach nur in den Arm nahm und ihr sagte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde… Wahrscheinlich war der Stress der letzten Stunden einfach zu viel gewesen. 14 Stunden bei Stark Industries waren keine Seltenheit und normalerweise kein Problem, aber gekidnappt, gefoltert und fast getötet zu werden… das war Stress in einer anderen Größenordnung. Noch mit dem Bademantel bekleidet schlug Pepper die Decke auf und kuschelte sich in die Kissen des breiten Bettes. Wenige Sekunden später war sie eingeschlafen.

Tony saß derweil noch auf dem Sofa und grübelte nach, wie es weitergehen sollte. Dass zwischen ihm und Pepper nicht wieder alles in Ordnung war, merkte selbst ein Beziehungslegastheniker wie er. Aber was konnte er tun, damit Pepper ihm verzieh, ihm wieder vertraute? Vielleicht hatte er aber auch Glück und es war nur eine Phase, weil sie noch unter Schock stand. Vielleicht beeinflusste auch das Extremis-Virus ihr Verhalten, was sich dann ebenfalls wieder legen würde, sobald er Pepper geheilt hatte. Hoffentlich konnte er wenigstens DIESES Versprechen halten…

Tony massierte sich nachdenklich die Schläfen, ehe er mit einem Seufzen aufstand, den Fernseher ausschaltete und das benutzte Geschirr auf den Servierwagen räumte. Anschließend betrat er das Badezimmer, da er dort vorher das Headset abgelegt hatte, mit dem er Kontakt zu Jarvis hielt.

„Kumpel, bist du da?" fragte er leise, um Pepper nicht zu stören.

„Natürlich, Sir. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Sag der Flugzeug-Crew Bescheid, dass wir morgen nach New York fliegen. Und kümmere dich um die Landeerlaubnis."

„Reisen Sie zum Stark Tower, Sir?"

„Korrekt. Sind mein Labor und die Wohnräume wieder hergerichtet?"

„Es sollte alles wieder voll funktionsfähig und bewohnbar sein. Ich schlage vor, die Haushälterin mit dem Auffüllen der Lebensmittel zu beauftragen."

„Ja, mach das. Und aktiviere den Weckdienst für 6:45 Uhr."

„Wird sofort erledigt, Sir."

„Okay, dann versuche ich jetzt auch ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen. Gute Nacht, J."

Tony nahm das Headset ab und begab sich nun ebenfalls ins Schlafzimmer. Pepper lag im Bademantel auf einer Seite des Bettes zusammengerollt. Ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge verrieten ihm, dass sie tief schlief. Sie sah so friedlich aus, wie sie so dalag. Und einfach nur wunderschön… Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, als er sie beobachtete. Fast hätte er sie heute für immer verloren… Nach ihrem Sturz hatte Tony keine Zeit gehabt zu trauern. Und dann stand sie plötzlich wieder vor ihm, lebendig und unverletzt. Er hatte sein Glück kaum fassen können. Doch er wäre nicht Tony Stark, wenn er seine Gefühle einfach zulassen könnte. Deshalb hatte er seine Erleichterung bisher mit flapsigen Sprüchen zu überdecken versucht. Aber tief in seinem Inneren war er dankbar dafür, dass er die Liebe seines Lebens nicht verloren hatte. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er ohne sie hätte tun sollen.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Tony dem Bett und deckte Pepper sachte zu. Dann entledigte er sich seines Bademantels und schlüpfte neben sie unter die Decke. Er rückte so dicht er konnte an seine schlafende Freundin heran und legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille. Zärtlich küsste er ihre Schläfe und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, ehe er ebenfalls einschlief.


	5. Chapter 5

Diesmal hat es etwas gedauert bis zum nächsten Kapitel, da ich es noch mal etwas überarbeiten musste. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch... :-)

**Kapitel 5**

_Sie fällt… Tony… kein Ton entrinnt ihrer Kehle… seine Hand so nah, doch sie kann sie nicht erreichen… er entfernt sich immer mehr… Hitze… Schmerzen… ich brenne… was passiert mit mir? Tony, hilf mir! Sie glüht, brennt… aber verbrennt nicht… ihre Hände… eben noch verkohlte Klumpen formen sich zu neuen Gliedmaßen… Schreie, Lärm… ganz nah… die Luft flirrt unter der Hitze des Feuers… da sieht sie ihn. Tony! Er ist verletzt… Kilian wird ihn töten… ihr Puls rast, das Herz beschleunigt, Adrenalin schießt in ihre Adern… NEIN! Sie packt das Metallrohr, schlägt zu, schleudert ihn weg. Sie kann kaum atmen… die Luft brennt in ihren Lungen… sie lässt das Rohr fallen, doch Kilian ist noch nicht besiegt. Über sich registriert sie einen Schatten… eine der Rüstungen fliegt auf sie zu… greift sie an, schießt auf sie! Ihr Herz beschleunigt wieder, ihre Muskeln sind angespannt. Wie aus einem Reflex heraus nimmt sie Anlauf, springt, greift die Rüstung und schmettert sie zu Boden! Sie fühlt, wie ihr Körper glüht und von innen brennt, sie ist stark, unbesiegbar, mächtig…._

Pepper riss die Augen auf, ihr war so unendlich heiß. Da realisierte sie es plötzlich: ihre Hände glühten, ihr ganzer Körper leuchtete wie eine Fackel! Schlagartig setzte sie sich auf, sprang aus dem Bett, riss sich den Bademantel vom Körper und taumelte ins Bad. Sie schnappte sich die Handbrause der Badewanne und drehte das Kaltwasser auf die maximale Stufe. Sie stieg in die Wanne und ließ das eisige Wasser über ihren überhitzen Körper laufen.

„Nein, bitte nicht… es muss aufhören…", schluchzte sie verzweifelt.

Tony bekam nicht mit, wie Pepper ins Bad stürzte. Zu sehr forderte die Schlaflosigkeit der letzten Tage ihren Tribut. Als jedoch verzweifeltes Weinen sein Unterbewusstsein erreichte, schreckte er hoch. Noch im Halbschlaf tastete seine Hand an seine Seite, doch das Bett neben ihm war leer. Schlagartig war Tony wach, sah den Bademantel auf dem Boden liegen. Er war zerfetzt, hatte Brandlöcher. Er sprang aus dem Bett, das Weinen kam aus dem Bad!

„Pepper", rief er! Seine Hand tastete nach dem Lichtschalter. Tony fand sie zusammengekauert in der Badewanne. Wasserdampf waberte durch den Raum, da das Wasser in Sekunden verdampft war, als es auf Peppers glühende Haut geprallt war. Von der Handbrause war nur noch ein undefinierter Klumpen übrig und die Wanne war stellenweise verkohlt. Als Pepper ihn erblickte, versuchte sie, ihn mit ihren Händen abwehren.

„Komm mir nicht zu nahe…. Ich will dich nicht verletzen…" schluchzte sie.

Doch Tony ließ sich nicht beirren. Da ihre Augen wieder in ihrem normalen eisblau erstrahlten und ihr Körper auch nicht mehr orangefarben glühte, wusste er, dass das Virus sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte, und Pepper somit keine Gefahr mehr für ihn war. Er nahm ihre ausgestreckte Hand und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Alles ist wieder gut… du hast nur schlecht geträumt, Schatz", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Und dabei hab ich fast das Bett abgefackelt!"

„Aber jetzt ist es vorbei. Allerdings schulden wir dem Hotel wohl eine neue Badewanne…"

Tony nahm ihr das, was einmal die Handbrause gewesen war, ab und drehte das Wasser zu, was Pepper geschehen ließ. Er holte ein großes Handtuch, wickelte es um das nasse Häufchen Elend und hob sie aus der Wanne. Sie zitterte und klammerte sich an seinen Hals. Vorsichtig trug er Pepper ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sie auf dem Sofa ab. Er setzte sich neben sie und hielt sie im Arm, ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter. Langsam beruhigte sie sich.

„Willst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Pepper schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dabei bist du immer diejenige, die über alles reden will…", scherzte er. Er spürte, wie sie schwer ausatmete.

„Ich…", begann sie, „hab alles noch einmal erlebt, was gestern passiert ist. Die Angst, die ich hatte, als ich gestürzt bin. Und dann die Angst um dich, als Kilian dich töten wollte. Und dann dieses Gefühl von… Macht, das ich hatte, als ich ihn besiegte. Ich war eine wandelnde Killermaschine, und gleichzeitig hab ich mich… gut… gefühlt…." Pepper begann wieder zu weinen. „Aber so bin ich nicht! So wollte ich nie sein. Was passiert nur mit mir…"

Tony strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, während er antwortete:" Das liegt am Virus. Es verändert nicht nur deinen Körper, sondern auch dein Verhalten. Es macht dich zwar unverwundbar, aber auch aggressiv. Aber ich bekomme das wieder hin, versprochen. Egal was ich dafür tun muss, oder wen ich um Hilfe bitten muss. Ich werde dich wieder gesund machen. Wenigstens in diesem Punkt werde ich dich nicht enttäuschen…" Beim letzten Satz versagte seine Stimme beinah. Pepper entging dies nicht. Sie löste soweit von ihm, bis sie Tony in die Augen schauen konnte. So ernst hatte er sie selten angesehen. Und sie sah noch andere Dinge: Reue, Bedauern, Liebe… Mit einer Hand berührte sie liebevoll sein Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, dass es dir leid tut, Tony. Und ich weiß, dass du nichts dafür kannst, dass Kilian ein verrückter Psychopath war. Ich weiß auch, dass du… mich nicht fallen lassen wolltest. Mein Verstand weiß das alles…"

„Dann solltest du auf ihn hören!" unterbrach Tony sie. „Schatz, du warst doch schon immer die klügere von uns beiden..." Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Gib mir nur ein bisschen Zeit, das ganze zu verarbeiten."

„So viel du brauchst." Er küsste zärtlich ihre Nasenspitze, warf dann einen Blick auf die Wanduhr über dem Fernseher. „Es ist erst halb sechs. Sollen wir es nochmal mit ein wenig Schlaf versuchen?"

Pepper schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen. Aber leg du dich ruhig noch mal hin. Du hast genug schlaflose Nächte hinter dir."

„Schlaf wird überwertet", grinste Tony. „Außerdem lasse ich dich jetzt nicht mehr aus den Augen. Erinnere mich daran, dass ich im Stark Tower einen Feuerlöscher neben das Bett stelle…" Ehe er sich versah, hatte er sich einen empörten Klaps auf den Oberarm eingefangen.

„Anthony Edward Stark, das ist NICHT witzig!"

Aber sein amüsierter Gesichtsausdruck sorgte dafür, dass Peppers Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckten, so sehr sie auch ihren strengen Blick beibehalten wollte.

„Hey, ich habe eine Idee, wie wir uns die Zeit vertreiben können."

„Also, Tony, ich glaube nicht, dass DAS jetzt das richtige ist…."

„Nein, nicht was du wieder denkst… aber gut zu wissen, DASS du so denkst… warte kurz."

Tony stand auf und verschwand erst im Schlafzimmer, kam von dort mit Bademantel bekleidet und einer Decke unter dem Arm zurück, und verschwand noch einmal im Badezimmer, von wo er einen zweiten Bademantel mitbrachte (wie gut dass das Bad in der Hinsicht großzügig bestückt war). Er half Pepper dabei, in den Mantel zu schlüpfen und nahm sie dann an der Hand.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Wirst du gleich sehen."

Er steuerte auf die Balkontür zu und öffnete sie. Draußen war es noch dunkel und die Sterne standen am wolkenlosen Himmel, doch die Sonne war am Horizont bereits zu erahnen. Auf dem Balkon standen zwei Holzliegen, dazwischen ein kleiner Holztisch. Tony schnappte sich eine der beiden Liegen, stellte die Lehne höher und nahm dann darauf Platz, die Beine links und rechts von der Liege baumelnd. Auf den Platz vor sich klopfte er mit der flachen Hand, um Pepper zu bedeuten, sich vor ihn zu setzen. Lächelnd kam sie der Aufforderung nach. Kaum hatte sie sich gesetzt, breitete Tony die mitgebrachte Decke über sie beide aus. Entspannt lehnte Pepper sich zurück und ließ sich von Tonys Armen umschließen.

„Wenn wir beiden nicht schlafen können, dann sollten wir die Zeit sinnvoll nutzen. Ich weiß gar nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal einen Sonnenaufgang gesehen habe", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Nachdem der firmeneigene Jet von Stark Industries von Miami in Richtung New York abgehoben war, nutzte Pepper die Zeit bis zur Landung, um sich durch die Flut von eingegangenen E-Mails zu arbeiten und einige Telefonate zu führen. Weihnachtsfeiertage hin oder her, aber einige Dinge konnten einfach nicht warten. Zumindest die Abteilungsleiter mussten darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt werden, dass sie und Tony wohlauf waren und die Firma nicht ohne Leitung war. Außerdem half ihr die Arbeit dabei, die letzte Nacht zu verdrängen.

Frisch eingekleidet in saubere Kleidung und nach dem dritten Becher Kaffee schien wieder ein wenig Normalität eingekehrt zu sein. Während sie telefonierte, saß Tony ihr ebenfalls mit einem Laptop gegenüber und schien hochkonzentriert an etwas zu arbeiten.

„Du arbeitest nicht zufällig an einer Presseerklärung?" fragte Pepper beiläufig, nachdem sie auflegt hatte.

„Was? Nein. Ich gebe gerade ein äußerst wichtige Bestellung auf."

„Äußerst wichtig? Du meinst, wichtiger als der Welt zu erklären, dass Iron Man seine Rüstungen zerstört hat? Oder warum feuerspuckende Killer einen Öltanker in Schutt und Asche gelegt haben?"

„Yep…"

Ehe Tony sich versah, hatte Pepper sich seinen Laptop geschnappt und schaute verdutzt auf den Bildschirm.

„Du bestellst einen neuen Audi R8? Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte sie und zog verärgert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich kann doch nicht den Rest meines Lebens Taxi fahren. Von meinem Fuhrpark ist nichts mehr übrig. Und je eher ich bestelle, desto eher hab ich das neue Schmuckstück. Für dich hab ich übrigens auch schon ein neues Auto bestellt."

„Und die Presseerklärung, wegen der ich gefühlte tausend Anfragen hatte? Soll ich die allein verfassen? Oder möchtest du lieber persönlich vor die Presse treten? Mal wieder…"

„Ach Pepper, jetzt sei doch nicht wütend. Nicht dass du noch den Jet in die Luft jagst, solange wir hier drinnen sitzen…"

„Warum ist nur immer alles ein Witz für dich", seufzte Pepper und schaute zur Seite.

„Tut mir leid, das sollte lustig sein. War es wohl nicht… Okay, du hast Recht. Die Presseheinis werden keine Ruhe geben, bis sie eine Erklärung von mir haben. Aber momentan ziehe ich es vor, nicht schon wieder im Rampenlicht zu stehen." Beim letzten Satz setzte Tony ein schiefes Grinsen auf. „Können wir das nicht ein paar Tage verschieben? Bis ein wenig Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist, und ich eine Möglichkeit gefunden habe, das Extremis-Virus unschädlich zu machen."

„Na gut. Ich werde unsere Pressestelle anweisen, erst mal keine Erklärung zu irgendetwas abzugeben. Außer dass du lebst und dass es dir gut geht. Und in ein paar Tagen gehen wir dann an die Öffentlichkeit. Einverstanden?"

„Pep, du bist die beste. So, und jetzt lass mich meinen zukünftigen R8 fertig ausstatten." Und schon hatte Tony den Laptop wieder in Händen.

‚Komisch, irgendwie hatte ich gedacht, die gestrigen Ereignisse hätte bei Tony etwas ausgelöst, ihn verändert. Aber manche Dinge ändern sich wohl nie…', dachte Pepper, als sie Tony beobachtete. War sie wütend? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Sie hatte Tony nie anders gekannt und sich trotzdem in ihn verliebt. Warum sollte er sich jetzt plötzlich um 180 Grad drehen? Aber eine gewisse Enttäuschung nagte trotzdem an ihr. ‚Egal, du musst dich auf deine Arbeit konzentrieren', versuchte sie, sich nicht weiter ablenken zu lassen und widmete sich wieder ihren E-Mails.

Nach einer Stunde kam die Durchsage des Piloten, dass sie in 30 Minuten den LaGuardia Airport in New York erreichen würden. Zeit also, die Garderobe zu wechseln. Florida hatten sie bei milden 22 Grad verlassen, doch in New York würde sie typisches Winterwetter erwarten. 3 Grad und Schneeregen. Pepper schauderte innerlich bei dem Gedanken. Das warme Klima in Kalifornien lag ihr einfach mehr. Es war sowieso ein kleines Wunder, wie es der Manager der Hotelboutique geschafft hatte, in Florida wintertaugliche Bekleidung aufzutreiben. Zum Glück hatten sie und Tony im Stark Tower noch einiges an Kleidung deponiert, aber um eine ausgiebige Shopping-Tour kamen sie wohl nicht herum. Für den Moment aber tauschte sie Pumps gegen gefütterte Stiefel, zog eine Strickjacke über die Bluse und legte Daunenjacke samt Schal und Mütze bereit. Tony ergänzte sein T-Shirt um einen Strickpullover, die gefütterte Lederjacke in Griffweite. Turnschuhe dagegen waren für ihn Allwetter-Schuhe.

Seit Pepper ihn vorhin wegen seiner Autobestellung zurechtgewiesen hatte, hatten sie und Tony kaum drei Worte miteinander gewechselt. Sicher, sie war beschäftigt gewesen, aber für Tony war es schon sehr ungewöhnlich, so wortkarg zu sein. Nachdenklich hatte er auf seinen Laptop gestarrt und hin und wieder etwas eingetippt. Selbst seine üblichen Zwiegespräche mit Jarvis waren ausgeblieben. Hatte er etwa schon mit der Arbeit an einem Gegenmittel begonnen? Pepper wagte kaum, darauf zu hoffen, dass sie das Extremis-Virus so schnell wieder loswerden konnte. Aber sie musste sich gedulden, bis Tony es tatsächlich geschafft hatte. Bis dahin blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihr Temperament im Zaum zu halten so gut es ging. Also möglichst jede Aufregung vermeiden. Oder lernen, ihre „Fähigkeit" zu kontrollieren, damit nicht Pepper von ihr kontrolliert wurde. Aber sich damit zu arrangieren, würde das nicht bedeuten, dass sie akzeptierte, dass sie nie wieder die alte wäre? Die Gedanken drehten sich in ihrem Kopf wie ein Karussell. Zum Glück setzte die Maschine endlich zur Landung an, und beendete vorerst das Gedankenchaos in Peppers Kopf.

„Oh Mann, da haben wir uns ja das passenden Wetter ausgesucht, um nach New York zurückzukehren", bemerkte Tony beim Blick aus dem Fenster.

Der Himmel war bewölkt und es schneite. Wenn man nicht wüsste, dass es gerade kurz nach 12 Uhr mittags war, hätte es ebenso gut früher Abend sein können.

„Das perfekte Wetter, um sich im Tower zu verkriechen und lästigen Reportern aus dem Weg zu gehen", antwortete Pepper und lächelte, um die Spannung zwischen ihnen zu brechen.

„Yeah, und wir können endlich den neuen Kamin einweihen. Wir sollten auch noch ein paar von diesen Schaffellen besorgen, auf denen man es sich auf dem Boden gemütlich machen." Tony zog grinsend die Augenbrauen hoch und näherte sich Peppers Gesicht.

„Aber erst, wenn sichergestellt ist, dass der Kamin das einzige ist, was brennt", unterbrach sie seinen Gedankenfluss.

„Du machst mich fertig….", ächzte Tony theatralisch und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel zurücksinken.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Im Stark Tower angelangt, zog Pepper sich in ihr Büro zurück, während Tony durch die Abteilungen seiner Firma streifte, um sich die fehlende Ausrüstung für sein Vorhaben zusammenzusuchen. Aufgrund des ersten Weihnachtstages war das Gebäude fast menschenleer; nur vereinzelt begegnete ihm ein Mitarbeiter, der Notdienst verrichtete oder die Stille in den Büros nutzte, um liegengebliebene Arbeit zu erledigen. So wurde er zum Glück schnell fündig und konnte rasch in das Penthouse zurückkehren.

Nachdem Tony alle notwendigen Apparaturen aufgebaut hatte, fehlte ihm jetzt nur noch der wichtigste Teil, um mit der Arbeit beginnen zu können: eine Probe von Peppers Blut.

Er verließ seine Werkstatt und ging zu Peppers Büro rüber. Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und tippte konzentriert auf der Computertastatur. Als sie ihn im Türrahmen bemerkte, schaute sie auf zu ihm und unterbrach ihre Arbeit.

„Hey. Es ist schon erschreckend, wie viel Arbeit sich in zwei Tagen angesammelt hat, und das trotz Feiertage", seufzte Pepper, lächelte ihn aber an.

„Ich will dich auch gar nicht lange stören. Ich muss dich nur kurz anzapfen."

„Wie bitte?" fragte Pepper irritiert.

„Ich brauche eine Blutprobe", schmunzelte Tony. „Ist sogar eigentlich nur ein Tropfen."

Er näherte sich dem Schreibtisch und holte eine steril verpackte Nadel und ein Plastikröhrchen hervor. Dann kniete er sich vor sie hin und legte seine Utensilien auf dem Tisch ab.

„Gib mir deine Hand."

Pepper gehorchte und er nahm sanft ihre Hand in seine. Er drehte sie so, dass ihre Handfläche nach oben zeigte. Mit der anderen Hand nahm er die Nadel vom Tisch und riss die Verpackung mit den Zähnen auf.

„Das wird kurz piksen", warnte er sie vor, bevor er mit der Nadel in die Spitze ihres Mittelfingers stach. Pepper zuckte kurz zusammen, und dann bildete sich ein dicker dunkelroter Tropfen, den Tony rasch mit dem Plastikröhrchen auffing. Mehr als dieser eine Tropfen wurde es auch nicht, denn schon begann die winzige Wunde zu glühen und sich unmittelbar zu schließen. Pepper starrte fasziniert auf ihre Hand.

„Kilian hätte so viel Gutes mit Extremis bewirken können. Warum nur musste er den anderen Weg einschlagen?" murmelte sie, mehr zu sich selbst.

„Weil man mit Waffen nun mal mehr Geld verdient als mit Heilmitteln. Ich kenn' mich aus mit so was", antwortete Tony dennoch. „Ich verdrücke mich dann in die Werkstatt. Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte…"

„Ich komme zurecht für den Moment, Tony. Wenn sich daran etwas ändern sollte, melde ich mich. Versprochen." Sie küsste ihn und drehte sich wieder zum Monitor um.

Zurück in der Werkstatt begann er mit der Analyse von Peppers Blut. Er hatte sich bereits während des Fluges noch einmal in Ruhe mit den Unterlagen befasst, die er von den AIM-Servern geladen hatte, doch jetzt ging es in die Details. Das letzte mal, dass er mit der Extremis-Formel zu tun hatte, lag 12 Jahre zurück. Daher brauchte er zunächst aktuelle Werte, um die Zusammensetzung zu bestimmen. Während er die Analysegeräte bediente und einstellte, hatte er jedoch noch eine wichtige Aufgabe für seinen virtuellen Assistenten.

„Jarvis, hab bitte ein Auge auf Pepper. Sobald dir an ihrem körperlichen Zustand etwas Ungewöhnliches auffällt, sag mir sofort Bescheid."

„Natürlich, Sir."

„Ach, und in welchem Zustand befindet sich Mark VII?" Nach dem letzten Einsatz in New York hatte Tony den Anzug hier zurückgelassen, so dass dieser als einziger noch vorhanden war. Mark VII war nach Tonys Verständnis zwar technisch veraltet, aber besser diese Rüstung als gar keine.

„Einsatzbereit, Sir. Ich habe mir erlaubt, die Rüstung in Ihrer Abwesenheit wieder instand setzen zu lassen."

„Ja, das dachte ich mir… Der Anzug müsste besser gegen Hitze verstärkt werden. Falls Pepper zur Super-Nova mutiert… Überleg dir was, J."

„Wie Sie wünschen."

Etliche Stunden später war Tony keinen Schritt weiter. Er hatte die Zusammensetzung des Virus entschlüsseln können, doch Kilian hatte es stärker verändert, als er angenommen hatte. Die Heilungswirkung war verstärkt worden, dafür war es instabiler als die Version, die Maya ursprünglich entwickelt hatte. Er wusste, er hatte noch viel Arbeit vor sich.

Was ihn wunderte, war die Tatsache, dass er Pepper den Tag über kaum zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Normalerweise schaute sie immer ab und zu nach ihm, wenn er in Malibu stundenlang in der Werkstatt gehockt hatte. Erinnerte ihn daran, etwas zu essen oder eine Pause zu machen. Und irgendwann kam dann der dezente Hinweis, dass SIE nun zu Bett gehen würde. Aber heute? Sie war nur einmal kurz bei ihm gewesen, um ihm Abendessen vorbeizubringen, welches sie beim Bringdienst bestellt hatte. Ansonsten hielt sie sich den ganzen Tag in ihrem kleinen Home Office auf. Tony fragte sich, ob sie wirklich so viel zu tun gehabt hatte, oder ob sie ihm aus dem Weg ging.

‚Abwarten, wahrscheinlich muss sie nur einfach viel verarbeiten, lass ihr Zeit, Stark', vertröstete er sich selbst. Körperlich schien sie okay zu sein, Jarvis hätte sonst Alarm geschlagen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm jedoch, dass er für heute abbrechen sollte. Es war 2:19 Uhr und für den Moment hatte er eine Denkblockade. Morgen würde es ausgeruht weitergehen, sofern er schlafen konnte. Zumindest den Tag hatte er erstaunlicherweise ohne Panikattacken überstanden. Vielleicht war es sogar gut gewesen, hierher zu kommen und sich seiner Angst zu stellen.

Tony verließ seinen Arbeitsbereich und begab sich zum Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin sah er jedoch, dass in Peppers Büro noch Licht brannte. Er steuerte daher auf das andere Zimmer zu. Pepper saß zusammengesunken auf dem Drehstuhl, den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt. Sie war unübersehbar todmüde, aber warum saß sie dann noch hier?

„Schatz, warum bist du noch nicht schlafen gegangen?", fragte Tony besorgt und näherte sich dem Schreibtisch. Pepper straffte augenblicklich ihre Haltung ehe sie antwortete.

„Ich hatte noch so viel zu tun, und ich war auch noch gar nicht müde", antwortete sie und Tony wusste sofort, dass dies gelogen war.

„Deine Augenringe verraten mir aber etwas anderes. Du schläfst doch schon fast auf dem Stuhl. Komm ins Bett", sagte er.

„Ich kann nicht…."

„Warum? Was ist los?"

„Weil…" Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen, während sie antwortete. „Weil ich Angst habe einzuschlafen… ich habe Angst, dass dieser Albtraum von letzter Nacht sich wiederholt."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst." Tony lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch und nahm Peppers Hand in seine. „Als das mit meinen Albträumen losging, hab ich erst versucht, sie zu verdrängen. Dann wurden sie immer schlimmer, und ich bin schweißgebadet aufwacht, hab keine Luft gekriegt. Irgendwann bin ich gar nicht mehr ins Bett gegangen und hab die Nächte in der Werkstatt verbracht, um nicht an Schlaf zu denken."

Pepper sah ihn aufmerksam an, während er sprach. So offen hatte er bisher nicht über seine Schlafprobleme der letzten Wochen gesprochen.

„Aber irgendwann", fuhr Tony fort, „kann dein Körper nicht mehr. Die Albträume werden davon aber nicht weniger, wenn du dann doch erschöpft einschläfst. Im Gegenteil. Es wird schlimmer, weil du das Problem ignorierst statt dich dem zu stellen. Ich hätte viel früher mit dir darüber reden müssen, statt es in mich hineinzufressen. Mach nicht denselben Fehler wie ich, Pep." Seine Augen sahen sie jetzt flehend an. Hatte er Recht? Pepper wusste gar nichts mehr, außer dass sie einfach nur schlafen wollte. Tony sah ihren unentschlossenen Blick und redete aufmunternd auf sie ein: „Rede mit mir, wenn es dir nicht gut geht. Ich werde die ganze Nacht an deiner Seite sein. Jarvis wird dich überwachen. Wenn etwas passiert, kann er mich wecken. Und nicht zu vergessen, wir haben Feuerlöscher in Reichweite…mehrere."

Pepper entwich ein zaghaftes Lächeln, als es dies sagte. Tony war einfach süß, wenn er sich um sie sorgte. Und dafür liebte sie ihn.

„Okay", antwortete sie schließlich.


	8. Chapter 8 - Part 1

Okay, dieses Kapitel wird etwas anders als die vorherigen.

1. Ich hatte beim Schreiben diese echt schräge Idee und MUSSTE sie einfach einbauen. Was ich mit "schräg" meine, werdet ihr beim lesen feststellen.. :-) Jedenfalls hatte ich so viel Spaß beim Schreiben, dass ich mit dem Tippen teilweise meinen Ideen nicht mehr hinterhergekommen bin... und das führt uns zu ...

2. Dieses Kapitel ist deutlich länger geworden, was ich bisher an zusammenhängenden Passagen geschrieben habe, deshalb ist es in drei Teile unterteilt.

Okay, genug der Worte. Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 8 - Teil 1**

Die Nacht verlief diesmal ruhig und ohne Zwischenfälle. Kaum hatte Pepper im Bett gelegen und die Augen geschlossen, war sie beinahe sofort in einen traumlosen Schlaf gefallen. Ein paar mal schreckte sie aus dem Schlaf hoch, stellte dann aber erleichtert fest, dass sie in Tonys Armen lag, der sie fest umschlungen hielt, so dass sie wieder einschlafen konnte.

Drei Tage später war die Situation zu beider Leidwesen immer noch unverändert: Tony war frustriert, da er bei der Entwicklung eines Gegenmittels nicht voran kam, und Pepper deckte sich bis spätnachts mit Arbeit zu, um ja an nichts anderes zu denken und um dann wie tot ins Bett zu fallen. Mehr als ein paar Stunden schlief sie dann jedoch nicht, da sie nach wie vor befürchtete, versehentlich im Schlaf die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren.

An diesem Abend führte Pepper Vertragsverhandlungen für Stark Industries via Videokonferenz mit einer Firma in Fernost. Aufgrund der Zeitverschiebung war es bei ihrem Verhandlungspartner gerade früher Vormittag, da kamen ihr ihre derzeitigen Schlafstörungen zugute.

Tony führte in der Werkstatt derweil eine Testreihe mit einem Serum durch, deren Ergebnisse Jarvis gerade berechnete.

„Wie lange brauchst du noch, J?" fragte Tony ungeduldig. Die ersten Tests waren vielversprechend, aber noch unvollständig gewesen.

„Die Berechnung der Auswirkung des Serums auf Miss Potts' Blut ist abgeschlossen, Sir."

„Dann spuck's schon aus, funktioniert es?"

„Das Serum bewirkt eine Neutralisierung des Extremis-Virus zu 98%..."

„Ja! Wir sind knapp davor", jubelte Tony und ballte zufrieden die Faust.

„Sir, das war noch nicht alles."

„Was meinst du?"

„Das Serum bewirkt auch eine Zerstörung der roten Blutkörperchen mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 99%, Sir."

„Shit!"

Tony bekam das erstbeste Reagenzglas zu fassen und schmiss es wütend gegen die Wand, wo es klirrend zerschellte. Das war jetzt der 23. Test, der nicht das gewünschte Resultat erbrachte. Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf die Tischplatte vor ihm und ließ seufzend den Kopf hängen. So lange hatte er selten für die Lösung eines Problems gebraucht. Und ausgerechnet jetzt, wo es absolute Dringlichkeit hatte, schien er komplett zu versagen. Wie so häufig in letzter Zeit, wenn es um Pepper ging. Würde man ihn mitten in der Nacht wecken, er könnte jede beliebige physikalische Gleichung auswendig herunterbeten. Aber sich Peppers Geburtstag merken? Oder ihr ein anständiges Weihnachtsgeschenk kaufen? Bei solchen Dingen, die „normale" Menschen taten, da enttäuschte er sie immer wieder. Nicht absichtlich natürlich, und sie verzieh ihm immer wieder. Aber tief in seinem Herzen war er davon überzeugt, dass Pepper jemand besseren als ihn verdient hatte.

Er liebte Pepper, keine Frage. Mehr als alles was ihm jemals etwas bedeutet hatte. Sie war sein Leben, seine Zukunft. Aber umgekehrt? Hatte er sie nicht mehr als einmal in Gefahr gebracht? Oder ungerecht behandelt, wenn seine Laune wieder einmal mit ihm durchgegangen war? Oder sie einfach nur warten lassen, wenn sie ihn eigentlich an ihrer Seite gebraucht hätte? Wäre sie ohne ihn nicht viel besser dran? Wäre er damals nicht aus Afghanistan zurückgekehrt, um wie viel einfacher wäre wohl ihr Leben… ohne ihn. Bestimmt hätte sie jemanden kennengelernt, geheiratet, Kinder bekommen. Stattdessen leitete sie SEINE Firma, da er selbst kaum noch in der Lage dazu gewesen war. Und manchmal, da war sie eher Babysitter anstatt Freundin, immer darauf achtend, dass er selbst keinen Blödsinn machte, wenn seine technischen Spielereien und Ideen mal wieder Überhand nahmen.

Tony setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben sich und nahm das Bild in die Hand, welches auf seinem Arbeitstisch vor ihm stand. Pepper in einem geblümten Sommerkleid, lachend, die Haare vom Wind zerzaust. Es war in einem ihrer seltenen gemeinsamen Urlaube aufgenommen worden, und er liebte dieses Foto von ihr. Hier sah sie so… unbeschwert aus, einfach glücklich…

Wenn er jetzt… nein, er konnte diesen Gedanken nicht einmal zu Ende denken, so sehr schmerzte er. Aber er musste. Für Pepper. Wenn er sie jetzt verließ… hatte sie da nicht noch die Chance, ein normales Leben zu führen? Ohne sein Ego, seine Besessenheit, seinen Egoismus, den er manchmal einfach nicht in den Griff bekam, so sehr er auch wollte. Aber wenn es das Richtige war, warum tat es dann so weh, diese Entscheidung nur in Erwägung zu ziehen? Verdammt, er brauchte einen Drink. Er war übermüdet und die Gedanken an Pepper lenkten ihn von seiner Aufgabe ab. Zum Glück hatte er einen kleinen Vorrat an Rotwein in der Werkstatt deponiert. Nicht um sich damit zu betrinken, sondern um welchen parat zu haben, wenn er mal wieder vergessen hatte, dass Date Night mit Pepper war und er deshalb nichts vorbereitet hatte.

Nach dem ersten Glas drehten sich die Gedanken immer noch in seinem Kopf. Nach dem zweiten Glas ließ der Schmerz in seiner Brust endlich nach. Als die Flasche leer war, sank sein Kopf im Tiefschlaf auf den Tisch vor ihm.

Einige Zeit später erwachte Tony orientierungslos. Er rieb sich die Augen und versuchte, wieder einen klaren zu Kopf zu bekommen. Verdutzt sah er sich um. Dies war eindeutig nicht seine Werkstatt im Stark Tower. Er saß in einem lederbezogenen Chefsessel an einem breiten Schreibtisch. Er sah sich um und stellte erstaunt fest, dass er sich in seinem alten Büro bei Stark Industries befand. Nun, genau genommen war das ja jetzt Peppers Büro. Aber wie zum Teufel war er hierhergekommen? Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte, war dass er etwas zu viel Rotwein getrunken hatte. Und nun wachte er in einem anderen Raum, Herrgott sogar in einer anderen Stadt auf! Und das ganze, ohne etwas bemerkt zu haben? Steckte etwa S.H.I.E.L.D. dahinter?

Aber noch etwas stimmte nicht: Pepper hatte auf ihrem Schreibtisch dieses metallene Pendel stehen, das ihn immer ganz irre machte, wenn er bei ihr war, weil es sich ständig bewegte. Und seit sie ein Paar waren, hatte sie ein gerahmtes Bild von ihnen beiden in Sichtweite neben dem Monitor stehen. Beides fehlte jedoch. Stattdessen standen mehrere Bilder von…. Obadiah Stane auf dem Tisch! Jedes davon zeigte ihn neben irgendeinem Staatsoberhaupt oder sonstigen Prominenten. Okay, was zum Teufel ging hier vor sich? Er sprang vom Stuhl auf und begann, im Zimmer herumzulaufen.

„Jarvis, bist du da?"

„Stets zu Diensten, Sir."

„Was ist hier los, J? Wie bin ich von New York nach LA gekommen?"

„Genau genommen befinden Sie sich immer noch in New York, Sir."

„Wie meinst du das? Stehe ich unter irgendwelchen Drogen, von denen ich nichts weiß?"

„Außer einem erhöhten Alkoholpegel in Ihrem Blut kann ich keine fremden Substanzen feststellen, Sir."

„Dann erklär mir, wie du das meinst, ich sei noch in New York! Wenn ich aus dem Fenster sehe, dann sehe ich den Pazifik und die Skyline von Los Angeles, verdammt nochmal!"

„Das ist richtig, Sir. Körperlich sind Sie in New York, aber in Ihrem Traum befinden Sie sich in Los Angeles."

„Okay, jetzt komme ich gar nicht mehr mit. Wieso ‚Traum'?. Komm schon J, erklärs mir?"

„Nun, Sir, Sie wollten doch wissen, wie Miss Potts' Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn Sie aus Afghanistan nicht zurückgekehrt wären. Ihr Unterbewusstsein scheint Ihnen diese Frage beantworten zu wollen."

„Mein Unterbewusstsein? Du verarscht mich doch. Okay, angenommen das stimmt alles, was du mir hier gerade weis machen willst. Warum weißt DU das, und ich nicht? Ich meine, wenn das mein Traum ist?"

„Nun, ich repräsentiere quasi diesen Teil Ihres Unterbewusstseins, der sehr wohl weiß, dass dies ein Traum ist. Ich bin hier, um Sie bei Ihren Erkenntnissen zu unterstützen."

„Na schön, du allwissender Neunmalklug, dann verrate mir doch, warum hier überall Bilder von Obi herumstehen? Wo sind Peppers Sachen hin?"

„Nun, wären Sie nach Ihrer Entführung nicht zurückgekehrt, wäre es nur logisch gewesen, dass Mr. Stane die Leitung von Stark Industries übernommen hätte."

„Das stimmt… ich habe Pepper zur Geschäftsführerin gemacht. Ob Sie hier überhaupt noch arbeiten würde ohne mich?"

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte, die sich näherten. Aber ehe Tony reagieren konnte, öffnete sich die Bürotür und Obadiah Stane kam herein stolziert. Tony fühlte sich wie ein ertappter Einbrecher, aber Obadiah schien gar keine Notiz von ihm zu nehmen. Schwerfällig ließ er sich in den schweren Sessel fallen und deaktivierte den Bildschirmschoner seines Monitors. Nebenbei betätigte er die Gegensprechfunktion des Tischtelefons.

„Bringen Sie mir einen Kaffee, aber dalli!" schnauzte er in das Mikrophon.

„Kommt sofort, Sir", antwortete eine weibliche Stimme.

Äußerlich sah Obi genau so aus, wie Tony ihn in Erinnerung hatte. ‚Nur dass er noch etwas fetter geworden ist', grinste Tony in sich hinein. Vorsichtig schlich er um Obadiah herum und wedelte mit seiner Hand sogar direkt vor dessen Gesicht. Nichts, keine Reaktion. Er konnte sich frei herumbewegen wie ein Geist! Der Traum begann, ihm zu gefallen!

Einen Augenblick später hörte er das vertraute Geräusch von Absätzen, die über den Boden klackerten und sich näherten.

‚Pepper', dachte Tony und für einen Moment fühlte er ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. War Sie Obis Assistentin? Kaum zu glauben, denn eigentlich hatte sie ihn noch nie so richtig gemocht. Aber wenn es der Karriere dienlich war…

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine vollbusige Blondine in enger Bluse und einem kurzen Rock kam herein gestöckelt. Sie trug eine Tasse Kaffee und stellte diese vor Stane auf den Schreibtisch.

„Bitte sehr, Mr. Stane", lächelte sie ihren Boss an.

„Danke, Süße" entgegnete dieser und starrte der Blondine beim herausgehen unverhohlen auf das Hinterteil. Dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Monitor.

‚Dieser alte Lustmolch', schüttelte Tony den Kopf. Aber war er denn früher wirklich anders? Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er seine Sekretärinnen einst auch eher nach dem Äußeren als nach ihrer Qualifikation ausgesucht. Bis er Pepper traf…

Okay, wenn sie nicht Obadiahs Sekretärin, Assistentin, was auch immer war.. wo war sie dann?

„Jarvis? Ähm… ist Pepper im Gebäude?" Ehe Jarvis antworten konnte, begann Tony mit sich selbst zu schimpfen: „Mist, was tue ich hier eigentlich? Führe Selbstgespräche mit meinem Unterbewusstsein…. Wow, das ist selbst für dich eine neue Form der Exzentrizität, Stark."

„Sir, Miss Potts befindet sich im Großraumbüro eine Etage unter uns", unterbrach Jarvis ihn schließlich.

„Äh, Danke, J."


	9. Chapter 8 - Part 2

**Kapitel 8 - Teil 2**

Okay, die heilige Halle der Vorzimmerdamen und Abteilungsleiterassistentinnen. Der Treffpunkt allen Klatsches und Tratsches von Stark Industries. ‚Hab ich gerade Pepper zitiert? ' murmelte Tony irritiert und musste bei diesem Gedanken lächeln. Sie hatte ihm irgendwann einmal erzählt, wie sehr sie diesen Ort gehasst hatte, als sie noch nicht seine persönliche Assistentin gewesen war. Sie hatte sich dort nicht auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren können, da zu viel Trubel und Gewusel um sie herum herrschte. Das war aber noch nicht das schlimmste. Pepper war einfach keine Klatschtante und hatte daher kein Interesse an der firmeninternen Gerüchteküche gehabt. Er selbst war schon ewig nicht dort unten gewesen. Allerdings gehörte dieser Ort eine Zeitlang zu seinem bevorzugten „Jagdgebiet".

Na schön, als Ortswechsel. Tony durchschritt das Büro und wollte die Tür öffnen, doch seine Hand glitt einfach durch die Klinke hindurch. Verdammt, er war nicht nur unsichtbar und unhörbar, nein er war wirklich ein Geist! Und als solcher konnte er nun mal nichts anfassen oder bewegen.

„Sir", mischte sich Jarvis ein, „darf ich daran erinnern, dass dies IHR Traum ist."

„Und was genau willst du mir damit sagen, J?" antwortete Tony frustriert.

„Nun Sie unterliegen nicht den herkömmlichen physikalischen Gesetzen. Wenn Sie den Ort verlassen möchten, dann müssen Sie nur daran denken, wohin Sie möchten. Es ist nicht notwendig, zu gehen oder Türen zu öffnen."

Hm, daran Tony tatsächlich nicht gedacht. Also teleportieren, ja? Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich sein gewünschtes Ziel vor. Das Großraumbüro, die vielen Schreibtische und Wandabtrennungen dort, die vielen Menschen, die ein und aus gingen, die Geräusche von Computertastaturen, klappernden Kaffeebechern, Stöckelschuhen, Stimmengewirr… das plötzlich deutlich zu hören war. Tony öffnete die Augen, und er befand sich wie gewünscht eine Etage tiefer im Großraumbüro, in dem es zuging, wie in einem Bienenstock.

„Wow, Vorsicht!" rief er aus, als er fast von einer Dame umgerannt wurde, die eiligen Schrittes an ihm vorbeieilte. Oder zumindest dachte er, sie würde ihn umrennen, bis ihm einfiel, dass ihn ja niemand sah und er praktisch körperlos war. So ganz hatte er sich an seinen Traumzustand noch nicht gewöhnt. Aber der ganze Traum an sich war schon irre genug, wie sollte man sich da ohnehin an etwas gewöhnen?

‚Na schön, Pepper, wo steckst du? ' dachte er und reckte seinen Kopf in die Höhe, um besser sehen zu können. Er schritt durch einige Schreibtischreihen, doch keine Spur von ihr.

„Virginia, Miss Taylor will dich sehen!" hörte er plötzlich hinter sich jemanden rufen. „Komme gleich!" Sofort drehte er sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. IHRE Stimme. Einen Moment später sah er sie, Pepper! Sie war es, und doch wieder nicht. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie er sie kannte und liebte.

Seit er sie kannte, hatte sie ihr Haar immer lang getragen. Doch hier trug sie es zu einem schulterlangen Bob. Es sah nicht schlecht aus, doch wirkte sie mit dieser Frisur älter als sie war. Die einfache weiße Bluse unterstrich ihre schlanke Figur, doch ihre wunderschönen langen Beine versteckte sie unter einem wadenlangen Rock. Statt ihrer geliebten High Heels trug sie nur wenige Zentimeter hohe schlichte Pumps. Warum in aller Welt versteckte sie ihre Schönheit? Langsam schritt Tony in ihre Richtung, immer darauf bedacht, den umher eilenden Damen auszuweichen. Geist oder nicht, er hatte keine Lust, dass jemand versehentlich durch ihn hindurch lief.

Pepper unterhielt sich mit Wanda Taylor, der Chefsekretärin bei Stark Industries. Sie hatte schon unter Tonys Vater Howard Stark gearbeitet und entsprach in vollem Umfang dem Klischee der „alten Jungfer". Und Pepper war auf dem besten Weg, ihr –zumindest optisch – dorthin zu folgen. Als er sie fast erreicht hatte, drückte Miss Taylor Pepper einen Stapel Akten in die Hand und verschwand wieder, so dass Pepper mit hängendem Kopf zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch schritt. Tony folgte ihr dorthin. Kaum hatte Pepper wieder auf ihrem Drehstuhl Platz genommen, kam Obadiahs blonde Sekretärin angestöckelt, setzte sich auf Peppers Schreibtisch neben den Aktenstapel und schlug die langen Beine übereinander.

„Hat Mr. Stane gerade nichts für dich zu tun, Victoria? Kaffeekochen, zum Beispiel?" fragte Pepper mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Hey, nur weil DU ihn nicht magst, heißt es nicht, dass niemand mit ihm klar kommt", entgegnete Victoria und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Dafür siehst du heute schon wieder aus, als hättest du den Kleiderschrank deiner Großmutter geplündert."

Pepper wollte gerade eine spitze Bemerkung loswerden, doch ihre Kollegin fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Mal im Ernst, Virginia, du hast eine so tolle Figur, aber in den letzten zwei Jahren kleidest du dich immer unscheinbarer. Und vor ein paar Wochen lässt du dir einfach so deine tollen langen Haare abschneiden. Ich verstehe dich nicht…"

Pepper seufzte. „Obadiah legt nun mal viel Wert auf ein ansprechendes Äußeres, wie du weißt. Je knapper der Rock, desto höher die Chance auf eine Beförderung. Aber auf diese Art der Karriere hab ich keine Lust. Da versauere ich lieber hier unten", antwortete sie.

„Aber als du noch für Mr. Stark gearbeitet hast, hast du dich doch auch hübsch gemacht?" Victoria schaute sie fragend an.

„Schon, aber das war etwas anderes. Tony hat mir nie in den Ausschnitt oder auf den Hintern gestarrt. Ihm waren meine Fähigkeiten als Assistentin wichtig, nicht meine Rocklänge. Oder zumindest hat er mich das nie spüren lassen…." Sie schaute wehmütig auf den Boden. Tony stand jetzt so dicht hinter Pepper, er hätte sie berühren können, wenn er nur die Hand ausstreckte.

„Er ist jetzt… wie lange... 5 Jahre? verschwunden, und du hängst immer noch an ihm? Dachte, er hat als Boss nur alle herumkommandiert und verrückt gemacht mit seinen Frauengeschichten? Zumindest erzählt man das…"

„Ja, manchmal konnte er ein Arschloch und Kotzbrocken sein. Und oft genug musste ich die Hinterlassenschaften seiner Betthäschen entsorgen. Aber das war nicht alles, was ihn ausgemacht hat…"

Jetzt wurde es interessant für Tony. Peppers Augen begannen zu leuchten, als sie fortfuhr.

„Wenn er an einem Projekt gearbeitet hat, dann war er mit einer Leidenschaft dabei, die kannst du dir nicht vorstellen. Und er war wirklich ein Genie. Allein schon, wie er sein Haus umgebaut hatte, mit all dem technischen Schnickschnack. Das war schon sehr beeindruckend. Aber gelegentlich hatte er auch seine menschlichen Momente. Vor allem am Todestag seiner Eltern… das hat ihn jedes Mal mehr mitgenommen, als er zugeben wollte."

„Wow, klingt fast so, als wärst du ein bisschen in ihn verknallt gewesen" grinste die Blondine, aber Pepper winkte ab.

„Nein, er war mein Boss, mehr nicht. Aber er hat mich immer gut behandelt, mit Respekt. Naja, auf seine Weise zumindest. Das kann man von Stane nicht behaupten."

„Victoria, Mr. Stane verlangt nach Ihnen" schallte Miss Taylors Stimme durch den Raum.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Bis später!" Victoria rutschte vom Schreibtisch und entfernte sich rasch.

Tony kniete sich neben Pepper, um ihr Gesicht besser sehen zu können, das sie gesenkt hielt. Er beobachtete, wie sie eine Schublade öffnete und etwas hinausnahm. Es war ein altes Foto. Auf ihm waren Pepper und er selbst abgebildet. Er konnte sich noch gut an den Moment dieser Aufnahme erinnern. Das Bild war auf einer Firmenweihnachtsfeier aufgenommen worden, kurz nachdem er Pepper als Assistentin auserkoren hatte. Tony hatte an dem Abend zu viel getrunken (wie so oft damals) und hemmungslos mit ihr geflirtet. Aber Pepper hatte ihn eiskalt abblitzen lassen, was ihm sehr imponiert hatte. Und am nächsten Tag hatte sie ganz professionell ihre Arbeit verrichtet, als ob nichts geschehen war. Da hatte er gewusst, dass seine Entscheidung richtig gewesen war. Und nun sah er zu, wie Pepper dieses alte vergilbte Bild anstarrte und ganz sacht mit den Fingerspitzen darüber strich. Und plötzlich begannen ihre Augen feucht zu schimmern, und eine kleine Träne entwich ihrem Augenwinkel. Doch augenblicklich straffte sie sich wieder, legte das Bild zurück an seinen Platz und begann endlich mit ihrer Arbeit an dem Aktenstapel.

Tony war verwirrt. Er drehte sich zur Seite und lehnte mit dem Rücken an dem Unterschrank des Schreibtisches. Wenn das hier nur ein Traum war, warum tat es dann so weh, Pepper so zu sehen? Und warum hatte sie in seiner Fantasie ausgerechnet dieses Foto? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dieses Bild je bei Pepper gesehen zu haben. Aber es war nun einmal ein Traum, und die waren selten logisch. Gut, beruflich also wäre es für Pepper ein Rückschritt gewesen, zumindest war sein Unterbewusstsein dieser Meinung, wenn Tony aus ihrem Leben verschwunden wäre. Aber privat? Da musste es doch jemanden in ihrem Leben geben! Er musste in ihr zuhause, um sich zu vergewissern. Aber konnte er sich auch dorthin bewegen, wenn er gar nicht wusste, wie und wo sie leben würde? Er versuchte es einfach, schloss die Augen und murmelte in Gedanken die Worte: Peppers zuhause.


	10. Chapter 8 - Part 3

**Kapitel 8 - Teil 3**

Es schien zu funktionieren, denn plötzlich verstummten die Geräusche um ihn herum und Tony verlor das Gleichgewicht und kippte nach hinten weg, als der Schreibtisch hinter ihm ebenfalls verschwand. Er rappelte sich wieder hoch und sah sich um. Dies war Peppers früheres Apartment, bevor sie bei ihm eingezogen war. Er war nicht oft hier gewesen, da Peppers zweites Zuhause schon immer entweder die Firma oder seine Villa gewesen war. Aber er hatte ihr beim Transport ihrer Sachen geholfen, daher erkannte er die Wohnung sofort. Interessanterweise war es draußen bereits dunkel, obwohl eben noch helllichter Tag geherrscht hatte. Das bedeutete, dass Pepper auch bald hier sein müsste, wenn sie nicht Überstunden machte. Er sollte sich daher vorher umsehen, sonst wäre er nur wieder abgelenkt. Okay, hier musste es doch irgendwo Fotos geben, von ihr und einem Typen. Eine zweite Zahnbürste im Bad, vielleicht ein paar männliche Kleidungsstücke im Schrank. Aber er fand nichts. Auf einmal hörte er hinter sich ein plumpsendes Geräusch und etwas Wuscheliges rieb sich an seinem Bein. Er schaute hinunter und sah… eine Katze! Und die Katze sah ihn an und… miaute.

‚Moment, warum schaut das Fellmonster mich an? ' dachte Tony irritiert. Er beugte sich hinunter und näherte sich mit beiden Händen dem kleinen Kerl. Und tatsächlich konnte er ihn hochheben. Das wurde ja immer verrückter… Er hielt das Fellbündel mit ausgetreckten Armen vor sich, und die langhaarige Maine Coon starrte aus grünbraunen Augen neugierig zurück Das Tier trug ein Halsband mit einem kleinen herzförmigen Anhänger, auf dem ein Name eingraviert war: Jarvis!

Tony schüttelte lachend den Kopf, während er Jarvis 2 auf seinem Arm platzierte und begann, ihm das weiche dunkelbraune Fell zu kraulen. Ein lautes Schnurren war die Antwort.

„Jarvis? Wieso kann mich dein Namensvetter sehen und ich ihn sogar anfassen?"

„Nun, Sir", meldete sich die unsichtbare Stimme seines künstlichen Assistenten zurück, „es existiert die Theorie, dass Kinder und Tiere in ihrer Wahrnehmung offener für übersinnliche Dinge wie Geister sind. Vermutlich haben Sie dies irgendwann einmal gelesen, deshalb hat ihr Unterbewusstsein dies berücksichtigt."

„Natürlich, was auch sonst. Langsam nervt mich mein Unterbewusstsein aber, denn es zeigt mir die Dinge nur, wie ich sie gerne hätte und nicht wie sie tatsächlich sein könnten."

Ehe Jarvis etwas erwidern konnte, war das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Wohnungstür zu hören. Jarvis, die Katze, sprang von Tonys Arm, landete auf seinen weißen Pfoten, die wie kurze Söckchen aussahen, und lief miauend zur Eingangstür.

„Hey, J", hörte Tony Pepper sagen. Er ging langsam vom Schlafzimmer zum Flur hinüber und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Er kam sich immer noch wie ein Einbrecher vor, wie er hier stand und Pepper heimlich betrachtete, wie sie ihren Kater streichelte. Dann sah er zu, wie sie ihre Jacke an die Garderobe hing, ihre Pumps von den Füßen streifte und barfuß mit einer Plastiktüte in der Hand ins Wohnzimmer ging. Anscheinend hatte sie sich Essen von ihrem Lieblingschinesen mitgebracht. Tony folgt ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Dort zog sie den Rock aus und zog stattdessen eine Jogginghose an, die über dem Sessel hing. Dann nahm sie auf dem Sofa Platz und packte ihr Abendessen aus. Jarvis war ihr ebenfalls gefolgt und sprang neben Pepper aufs Sofa, wo er mit lautstarken Protest begann.

„Entschuldige, Jarvis", nahm Pepper lächelnd das laute Miauen ihres Katers zur Kenntnis, „du hast natürlich auch Hunger." Also erhob sie sich wieder und ging in die Küche, wo sie ihrem Kater eine Dose Katzenfutter servierte. Sie tätschelte ihm noch einmal den Kopf und begab sich wieder zu ihrem eigenen Essen aufs Sofa.

‚Na toll, Stark. Du bist anscheinend echt der Meinung, dass Pepper ohne dich als einsamer Single mit Katze enden würde. ' Tony wurde langsam wütend auf sich selbst und wollte diese Farce hier am liebsten sofort beenden. Aber wie wachte man absichtlich aus einem Traum auf? Vor allem wenn der so real war, dass einem Angst und bange werden konnte. Während ihm dies durch den Kopf ging, klingelte Peppers Festnetztelefon.

Pepper ließ sich jedoch beim Essen nicht stören und ließ stattdessen den Anrufbeantworter rangehen: „_Hi, hier ist Virginia, nach dem Piep kannst du eine Nachricht hinterlassen."_

_„Hey, Ginny, hier ist Kathy. Ich weiß, dass du da bist, also geh gefälligst ran."_

Pepper rollte mit den Augen, angelte dann aber doch mit einer freien Hand nach dem schnurlosen Telefon.

„Ja, ich bin da. Was gibt's?" Tony ging um den Couchtisch herum und nahm am anderen Ende des Sofas, etwa einen Meter von Pepper entfernt, Platz, um das Gespräch besser verstehen zu können. Wenn er schon mal da war…

„Ja, ich freue mich auch dich zu hören, Virginia. Begrüßt man so seine beste Freundin?"

„Entschuldige, es war ein anstrengender Tag, ich bin eben erst nach Hause gekommen."

„Na gut, ich verzeihe dir." Tony hört ein fröhliches Lachen am anderen Ende der Telefonleitung. „Lass mich raten, Schreckschraube Taylor hat dich wieder mit Arbeit überschüttet, stimmt's?"

„Du hast es erfasst, Kat. Manchmal glaube ich, dass ich die Arbeit der halben Firma erledige…"

„Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum du dir das weiter antust und immer noch für Stark Industries arbeitest. Ich meine, seit dein Boss verschwunden ist und der Alte die Leitung übernommen hat, geht es für dich beruflich doch immer weiter bergab?"

„Ich arbeite halt gern dort…", druckste Pepper herum.

„Na, wenn du meinst… ich habe übrigens Ben neulich getroffen", erzählte Kathy beiläufig.

„Tatsächlich? Wie geht es ihm denn so?"

„Ach, dafür dass du vor ein paar Wochen einfach so die Verlobung gelöst hast, erstaunlich gut." Tony wurde hellhörig. „Er lässt dich übrig schön grüßen, und meinte, falls du wieder zur Besinnung kommen solltest, dann wäre er vielleicht bereit, dich zurückzunehmen."

„Das hat er nicht wirklich gesagt, oder?"

„Nein, hat er nicht…. Hätte aber sein können. Außer irgendeinem Grund scheint er nämlich doch noch zu hoffen, du könntest deine Meinung ändern. Ich verstehe bis heute nicht, wie du ihn einfach von heute auf morgen verlassen konntest!"

„Das hab ich dir doch erklärt…"

„Dann erklär es mir noch mal, vielleicht begreife ich es dann."

Pepper seufzte, und Tony lauschte fasziniert ihrem Telefonat. Sie war also verlobt gewesen, aber was war passiert?

„Ben war… nett… und lieb… ein toller Kerl, keine Frage. Aber… es hat sich nicht _richtig_ angefühlt. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm zu verbringen. Da hat einfach etwas gefehlt…"

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Das Gefühl von Schmetterlingen im Bauch, wenn er mich berührt hat. Oder weiche Knie, wenn er mich ansieht." Peppers Augen begannen zu leuchten, als sie dies erzählte.

„Wenn man dich so reden hört, könnte man meinen, dein Herz gehört bereits so jeman…" Kathy brach mitten im Satz ab. „Oh nein… sag nicht, du hängst… immer noch an deinem verschollenen Boss? Ginny, bitte sag mir, dass ich mich irre!"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Kat."

„Oh bitte, verkauf mich nicht für blöd. Du hast früher schon von Tony geschwärmt. Dann verschwindet er, und du heulst dir die Augen aus dem Kopf. Und statt dir eine neue Arbeit zu suchen, wo deine Fähigkeiten geschätzt werden, versauerst du in seiner Firma! Und jetzt die Sache mit Ben. Wach auf, Virginia! Tony ist tot! Du kannst ihm doch nicht den Rest deines Lebens nachtrauern!"

„Solange man seine Leiche nicht gefunden hat, ist er auch nicht tot", fauchte Pepper ins Telefon.

„Ach wirklich? Okay, angenommen er lebt noch und taucht plötzlich wieder auf. Was dann, hm? Meinst du, du wirst wieder seine Assistentin als ob nichts passiert wäre? Oder besser: er merkt endlich, dass er dich eigentlich auch schon immer geliebt hat, heiratet dich und ihr lebt glücklich bis an euer Ende! Glaubst du das wirklich?"

„Das ist gemein, Kat…" sagte Pepper leise. Ihr standen Tränen der Wut in den Augen. Tony hätte sie am liebsten sofort in den Arm genommen, um sie zu trösten, aber das ging ja nicht. Hatte diese Kathy Recht? Quatsch, das ist nur dein Unterbewusstsein…

„Tut mit leid, Süße, aber ich mache mir echt Sorgen um dich… verschwende nicht dein Leben mit Warten auf einen Typen, den du niemals haben wirst. Das ist es nicht wert…"

„Naja, vielleicht rufe ich Ben mal an…", antwortete Pepper sichtlich niedergeschlagen.

„Ja, mach das. Er freut sich bestimmt."

„Hör mal, ich hab hier noch ein bisschen zu tun, aufräumen und so. Lass uns in ein paar Tagen wieder telefonieren, ja?" Tony musste schmunzeln. Pepper konnte ja lügen, ohne rot zu werden!

„Na sicher. Machs gut!"

„Bye." Pepper legte auf und ließ das Telefon vor sich auf den Tisch fallen. Sie lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

Tony stand vom Sofa auf und ging auf und ab.

„Jarvis?"

„Zur Stelle, Sir."

„Okay, Kumpel. Das wars. Wie komme ich hier wieder raus?"

„Sind Ihre Fragen denn beantwortet worden?"

„Das fragst du nicht im Ernst, oder? Natürlich nicht. Mein tolles Unterbewusstsein hat mir doch nur gezeigt, was ich sehen _wollte_! Das war der wohl überflüssigste Traum aller Zeiten."

„Da muss ich Sie korrigieren, Sir. Genau genommen hat ihr Unterbewusstsein nur Dinge verarbeitet, die Sie bereits wussten, aber entweder vergessen oder schlicht ignoriert haben. Somit scheint es mir sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Miss Potts schon länger romantische Gefühle für Sie gehegt hat, als Ihnen bisher bewusst war."

„Das würde bedeuten… wenn Pepper mich schon immer geliebt hat… dann würde ich ihr nur das Herz brechen statt ihre Situation zu verbessern. Denn ohne mich… wäre sie trotzdem unglücklich. Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein, ich Trottel!"

Tony ging zurück zum Sofa, auf dem Pepper jetzt lustlos in ihrem kalt gewordenen Essen stocherte und es schließlich wegschob. Er kniete sich vor sie hin und legte seine Hand auf ihre, wohl wissend, dass er sie nicht berühren konnte.

„Ich kann vielleicht nicht versprechen, dass wir glücklich bis an unser Ende leben werden. Aber ich werde alles dafür tun, um dich so glücklich wie möglich machen. Das verspreche ich dir…"

Tony spürte plötzlich, wie ihm die Augen vor Müdigkeit zufielen. Und er hörte eine Stimme… _Tony… Tony, wach auf_… Schlagartig riss er die Augen auf und hob den Kopf. Er saß wieder in seiner Werkstatt im Stark Tower. Und sein Nacken schmerzte, da er so verrenkt auf dem Tisch eingeschlafen war. Verwirrt sah er sich um.

„Tony, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Pepper stand neben ihm, ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er sprang vom Stuhl auf und riss die überraschte Pepper in seine Arme. Er drückte sie so fest an sich, dass sie kaum Luft bekam, aber sie ließ es geschehen und erwiderte seine Umarmung. „Hattest du wieder einen Albtraum?" fragte sie dann vorsichtig.

„So was ähnliches", murmelte er, während er sein Gesicht an ihren warmen Hals drückte. „Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass du da bist." Und in diesem Moment formte sich in Tonys Bewusstsein ein Gedanke. Er wusste jetzt, was zu tun war.


	11. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Als Pepper am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, spürte sie sofort, dass etwas anders war als in den letzten Tagen. Sie konnte aber nicht sagen, was es war. Aber ehe sie weiter darüber nachgrübeln konnte, lullte sie das beruhigende Geräusch des Meeresrauschens wieder in einen leichten Schlaf. Moment, Meeresrauschen? Schlagartig war Pepper wach und setzte sich im Bett auf, das neben ihr leer war. Sie war im Schlafzimmer im Stark Tower, das war klar. Aber um sie herum hörte sie das Rauschen von Meereswellen.

„Jarvis?"

„Guten Morgen, Miss Potts."

„Äh, seit wann klingt es hier wie am Pazifik?"

„Mr. Stark hat mich beauftragt, Sie mit dieser Geräuschkulisse zu wecken. Er sagte, Sie würden das Geräusch der Meeresbrandung so lieben."

„Tatsächlich, hat er das…. Wo steckt er überhaupt?"

„In der Werkstatt, Miss Potts."

„Wo sonst… Danke, Jarvis."

Pepper stand auf und warf sich einen Morgenmantel über, ehe sie in ihr Büro hinüberging. Sie wollte schon mal den Computer hochfahren, während sie sich eine Tasse Kaffee machte. Als sie ihr Büro betrat, blieb ihr vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch standen ein Becher Kaffee, ein paar Schokoladendonuts und…. ein Strauß frischer Blumen. Sie näherte sich sprachlos diesem Arrangement. An der Vase mit den Blumen lehnte ein kleiner Zettel mit einer handgeschriebenen Nachricht, auf der sie Tonys Handschrift erkannte_: Guten Morgen, Schatz. Ich hab dir Frühstück vorbereitet. Wenn du mich brauchst, ich bin in der Nähe. Hab einen schönen Arbeitstag. Ich liebe dich, Tony. _

Okay, dass Tony vor ihr aufstand, hatte schon Seltenheitswert. Aber Kaffee und Donuts? Und wo zum Himmel hatte er um 7 Uhr morgens Blumen aufgetrieben? Pepper schwante Böses. Wenn Tony sich so ins Zeug legte, musste er etwas Schlimmes angestellt haben. Etwas _sehr_ Schlimmes. Sie verließ das Büro und rannte förmlich zu Tonys Werkstatt. Die Tür war das erste Mal, seit sie in New York angekommen waren, geschlossen. Sie öffnete sie und lautstarke Musik schallte ihr entgegen. AC/DC am frühen Morgen hatte sie auch schon lange nicht mehr gehört. Tony stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und tippte etwas am PC.

„Musik aus", befahl sie Jarvis und augenblicklich war es still im Raum. Jetzt hatte auch Tony sie bemerkt, und er drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Hey, guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen?" Er kam gutgelaunt auf sie zu, drückte sie an sich und küsste sie zärtlich. Pepper löste sich jedoch direkt wieder aus seiner Umarmung und baute sich – die Hände auf die Hüften gestützt – vor ihm auf.

„Ja, danke… okay, was hast du getan?" fragte misstrauisch.

„Was meinst du?". Tony sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Er war sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

„Du lässt mich mit Meeresrauschen wecken. D-d-du stellst mir Frühstück auf den Schreibtisch. Und Blumen… und diesen Zettel. So was machst du für gewöhnlich nur, wenn du vertuschen willst, dass du bei irgendwas Mist gebaut hast. Oder vorhast, Mist zu bauen. Also, was ist es?"

„Nichts dergleichen, ich wollte dir nur eine Freude machen", antwortete er sanft. Mit einer solchen Reaktion hatte er in der Tat nicht gerechnet, aber wen wunderte es? Pepper hatte Recht. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und blickte sie liebevoll an. Pepper bekam ganz weiche Knie bei diesem Blick. „Ich hab mich immer viel zu selten um solche Kleinigkeiten gekümmert und dich vernachlässigt… ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich das jeden Tag hinbekomme, aber ich werde mich bemühen. Einfach weil du es verdient hast…."

Pepper war schier sprachlos. Aber er schien es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen. Sie hatte inzwischen eine Art sechsten Sinn dafür entwickelt, wenn Tony sie anflunkerte. Aber da war diesmal kein ungutes Gefühl, das sich in ihrem Magen breitmachte.

„Okay… dann geh ich mal an die Arbeit. Mein Kaffee wird kalt", murmelte Pepper verlegen. Sie verließ die Werkstatt, nicht jedoch ohne noch einmal in der Tür stehen zu bleiben und zu Tony hinüberzuschauen. Er hatte sich wieder dem Computer zugewandt und gab einen neuen Sprachbefehl an Jarvis: „Rock'n'Roll, J!" Sofort startete die Musik wieder in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke. Pepper lächelte, während sie ihn noch einige Sekunden beobachtete. Dann ging auch sie an die Arbeit.

Nachdem Tony wieder allein in der Werkstatt war, widmete er sich wieder der E-Mail, die er vorhin zu verfassen begonnen hatte. Nach den Misserfolgen der letzten Tage hatte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass er allein nicht weiterkam und Hilfe benötigte. Die Auswahl an Möglichkeiten war allerdings äußerst begrenzt, da er jemanden benötigte, der sowohl medizinische Kenntnisse besaß als auch in Molekulargenetik bewandert war. Er hätte bei S.H.I.E.L.D. um Hilfe bitten können, doch er traute Nick Fury nach wie vor nicht über den Weg. Wenn der mitbekam, dass Pepper mit Extremis infiziert war (denn dass es Extremis überhaupt gab, war S.H.I.E.L.D. sicherlich nicht entgangen)…wer weiß, auf was für Ideen er kam. Blieb nur noch einer, der die notwendigen Kenntnisse besaß und dem Tony ausreichend Vertrauen entgegen bringen konnte: Bruce Banner. Nach dem Manhattan-Debakel hatte Bruce sich zurückziehen und wieder auf Reisen gehen wollen. Wohin genau, wusste Tony nicht. Und Jarvis hatte leider keine Spur von ihm finden können, was ungewöhnlich war, da er normalerweise so ziemlich jede Datenbank und jeden Server knacken konnte, um an gewünschte Informationen zu gelangen. Aber Tony musste trotzdem versuchen, Bruce zu kontaktieren. Also schrieb er eine E-Mail an die Mailadresse, die Bruce ihm hinterlassen hatte, in der Hoffnung, dieser würde die Nachricht bald lesen und sich melden.

_‚Hey Bruce, Tony hier. Ich benötige dringend deine Hilfe, es geht um Pepper. Melde dich bitte umgehend, sobald du das hier liest. Du weißt, wie du mich erreichen kannst. '_

Jetzt konnte er nur noch abwarten. Da er mit der Arbeit am Virus nicht weiterkam, nutzte er die Zeit, um Verbesserungen an Mark VII vorzunehmen. Jarvis hatte bereits eine Legierung entwickelt, die den Anzug zumindest kurzfristig gegen hohe Temperaturen schützen würde, und Tony hatte einen Teil der Technik aus Mark 42 verwendet, die es ihm erlaubte, die Rüstung schneller an- und abzulegen.

Als er schon fast nicht mehr damit rechnete, meldete Jarvis eine eingehende, verschlüsselte Videonachricht. Es war tatsächlich Bruce.

„Hallo Tony, ich war doch sehr überrascht von dir zu hören. DU brauchst MEINE Hilfe?"

„Tja, was soll ich sagen. Es geht um Pepper, da muss mein Ego mal hinten anstehen. Wie kommt es, dass du dich über eine verschlüsselte Verbindung meldest? Hat S.H.I.E.L.D. dich etwa unter Verschluss?" feixte Tony.

„Da liegst du gar nicht so verkehrt. Die haben mich dazu überredet, bei einem Top Secret-Projekt zu helfen. Ich bin hier in irgendeiner super geheimen Einrichtung von denen, ich könnte dir nicht mal sagen, in welchem Bundesstaat ich mich befinde. Aber du schriebst, dass es dringend sei… nun da bin ich. Was ist mit Pepper?"

„Hast du schon mal von dem Extremis-Virus gehört?"

„ich meine darüber mal einen Artikel in einem medizinischen Fachblatt gelesen zu haben. Aber damals war das eher Zukunftsmusik. Was ist damit?"

„Ein Typ namens Aldrich Kilian hat mit Hilfe der ursprünglichen Entwicklerin Maya Hansen das Virus, das eigentlich mal zur beschleunigten Heilung von Verletzungen gedacht war, dazu benutzt, um sich seine persönliche Killermutantentruppe zusammenzustellen. Vielleicht hast du von der Sache in Miami an Heiligabend gehört?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich in den letzten Tagen nicht sehr viel mitbekommen, was draußen so vor sich geht. Ich habe aber Fury von einem Vorfall in Florida sprechen hören. Er war alles andere als begeistert, das kannst du mir glauben. Aber was hat das ganze mit Pepper zu tun?"

Tony gab Bruce eine Kurzfassung der Ereignisse der letzten Tage.

„…Und ich schaffe es einfach nicht, ein Heilmittel für Pepper zu entwickeln", beendete er seine Ausführungen.

Bruce merkte Tony an, wie angespannt er war, als er ihm dies schilderte.

„Das tut mir sehr leid. Wie kommt sie damit klar?" fragte Bruce besorgt.

„Sie versucht stark zu sein. Ich weiß aber nicht, wie lange sie das noch durchhält."

„Okay, dann schick mir doch was du bisher hast, und sehe es mir an. Leider kann ich hier so schnell nicht weg, also muss es so gehen."

„Alles klar. Ich lege die Daten auf einem Stark-Server ab und schicke dir einen Link über eine gesicherte Verbindung per E-Mail zu."

„Gut. Ich melde mich dann, wenn ich die Daten habe."

Damit beendete Bruce die Videoübertragung.


	12. Chapter 10

Zeit für ein neues Kapitel... :-)

**Kapitel 10**

Als Pepper am Abend zu Bett ging, war Tony noch schwer in der Werkstatt beschäftigt gewesen. Er war in einer Videokonferenz mit Bruce Banner, und die beiden Genies fachsimpelten um die Wette, dass Pepper nur Bahnhof verstand, als sie kurz nach dem rechten gesehen hatte. Sie hatte allerdings so viel verstanden, dass sie wusste, dass es um sie und das Extremis-Virus ging.

Am nächsten Morgen, einem Sonntag, wachte Pepper erneut in einem leeren Bett auf. Diesmal allerdings sah es so aus, als wäre Tony in der Nacht gar nicht hier gewesen. Sie stand daher auf und schaute in der Werkstatt nach. Und tatsächlich fand sie ihn hier, nach wie vor vertieft in seine Forschung. Der Unterschied war, dass er momentan nur mit Jarvis' Hilfe arbeitete, ohne Dr. Banner.

„Hey, hast du gar nicht geschlafen?" fragte Pepper ihn besorgt.

„Doch, auf dem Sofa... eine Stunde oder so." Tony rieb sich müde die Augen.

„Du brauchst eine Pause."

„Nein, ich hatte schon längere Phasen ohne Schlaf als diese hier. Das geht schon, Pep, keine Sorge. Aber ich spüre, dass wir endlich auf dem richtigen Weg sind, deshalb kann ich jetzt nicht aufhören. Nicht so wie Banner, dieses Mädchen, der erst mal seinen Schönheitsschlaf braucht." Tony grinste spitzbübisch. „Und, irgendwelche Pläne für heute? Auch die Firmenchefin braucht mal eine Pause."

„Außer allen Leuten aus dem Weg zu gehen, die ich versehentlich töten könnte, meinst du? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich werde mich gleich mit einer Tasse Kaffee aufs Sofa verkrümeln und mich von sinnlosen Seifenopern berieseln lassen."

Tony stand vom seinem Stuhl auf und umarmte Pepper.

„Wir haben es bald geschafft, Schatz, versprochen. Und dann gehen wir beide ganz groß aus… essen, tanzen, Kino… was immer du möchtest". Er küsste zärtlich ihre Schläfe.

„Wirklich alles?" fragte Pepper keck.

„Ja, natürlich… für dich würde ich sogar freiwillig eine Kunstausstellung besuchen. Oder ein Museum… oder irgendeine andere Veranstaltung, zu der mich normalerweise keine zehn Pferde kriegen würde."

„Oh oh, da hat aber jemand wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen", kicherte Pepper. „Aber ich kann dich beruhigen. Dich zu so einer Veranstaltung mitzunehmen, würde ich MIR nicht antun… allerdings wüsste ich da schon etwas, womit du es wieder gutmachen kannst. Wir müssen noch den neuen Kamin und die Schaffelle, die du bestellt hast, einweihen…", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Tony schluckte, ihm wurde plötzlich ganz warm. Er löste sich aus Peppers Umarmung, drehte sie in Richtung Tür und schob sie mit einem Klaps auf den Po aus der Werkstatt.

„Geh deine Seifenopern schauen, ich… äh… hab zu tun. Damit ich schnell fertig werde…"

Lachend begab sich Pepper ins Wohnzimmer.

Eine Stunde später schaltete Pepper genervt den Fernseher aus. Seit fast einer Woche hatte sie sich jetzt im Stark Tower verkrochen und außer Tony und den Lieferanten keinen Menschen zu sehen bekommen. Tony war es vielleicht gewohnt, sich tagelang in seiner Werkstatt einzuschließen, aber ihr fiel die Decke auf den Kopf. Sie brauchte Menschen um sich, frische Luft, Trubel… ob sie es riskieren konnte, einen Spaziergang oder Einkaufsbummel zu machen? Um 11 Uhr würden die Türen bei Bloomingdale's geöffnet, dachte sie sehnsüchtig. Und sie brauchte dringend eine neue Garderobe. Immerhin war es in den letzten Tagen zu keinem Zwischenfall mehr gekommen, was auch dazu beigetragen hatte, dass sie sich allmählich entspannt hatte.

Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto weniger abwegig erschien ihr der Gedanke. Ja, sie musste raus. Somit war es beschlossene Sache. Schnell ging es unter die Dusche, und binnen einer Stunde war sie startklar. Als Pepper die Werkstatt erneut betrat, diskutierte Tony gerade lebhaft mit Bruce Banner.

„Tony?" unterbrach sie ihn.

„Ja, Pep?" antwortete er, ohne sich umzudrehen, da er gerade die holographische Projektion einer DNA-Sequenz bearbeitete.

„Ich werde für ein paar Stunden zu Bloomingdale's fahren. Ich muss einfach mal raus…"

„Okay, Schatz, viel Spaß", antwortete er geistesabwesend.

Nanu? Kein Widerspruch, keine Bedenken, keine Diskussion? Na gut, eigentlich war das ja auch immer ihre Aufgabe. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie innerlich irgendwie gehofft, er würde ihr diese Schnapsidee wieder ausreden. Das passierte aber nicht. Na gut, dann wurde es jetzt ernst.

Rasch war Pepper mit dem Fahrstuhl im Erdgeschoss angelangt. Etwas unsicher blieb sie vor der automatischen Glasschiebetür stehen und schaute nach draußen. Es schneite leicht, und obwohl es Sonntag war, huschten etliche Passanten an ihr vorbei. Sie zog sich die Wollmütze noch etwas tiefer über die Ohren und den Schal noch etwas fester um den Hals, ehe sie durch die Tür trat. Als die ersten Schneeflocken ihr Gesicht berührten, musste Pepper unwillkürlich lächeln. Fast hätte sie solche Momente nie wieder erleben dürfen. Pepper winkte ein Taxi heran und nannte dem Fahrer die gewünschte Adresse. Nach knapp 20 Minuten hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht: das Kaufhaus Bloomingdale's. Mit klopfendem Herzen stieg sie aus dem Fahrzeug und betrat das mit Weihnachtsdekoration geschmückte Gebäude, wo sie im Gewimmel der Menschen verschwand.

Vier Stunden später…

„Berechnung abgeschlossen. Das Extremis-Virus wurde zu 100% neutralisiert. Sonstige Zellschädigungen: keine", gab Jarvis das Ergebnis bekannt.

„Wir haben es geschafft!" strahlte Tony.

„War aber auch ein hartes Stück Arbeit", gab Bruce erleichtert zurück. „Dann kann ich mich ja wieder meiner anderen Forschung widmen."

„Danke, Kumpel. Du hast was gut bei mir. Ach und… kein Wort zu Fury, ja?"

„Von mir nicht, keine Sorge. Aber ich würde mich nicht darauf verlassen, dass er nicht ohnehin schon Bescheid weiß. Du weißt doch, er hatte seine Nase überall drin."

„Ja, leider… okay, dann werde ich Pepper mal die gute Nachricht überbringen."

Bruce hob die Hand zum Abschied, und die Videoübertragung endete.

_Pepper fühlte sich so gut wie seit Tagen nicht mehr. Sie hatte die letzten Stunden erfolgreich damit verbracht, ihre Garderobe wieder ein wenig aufzustocken. Makeup und Parfüm waren ebenfalls auf ihrer To-Do-Liste abgehakt, und auch für Tony hatte sie ein paar T-Shirts und Hemden erstanden. Zum Glück bot Bloomingdale's einen Lieferservice für Einkäufe an, so dass sie mit freien Händen ihre letzte Runde drehen konnte. In der Schmuckabteilung blieb sie am Schaufenster eines Juweliers stehen und bewunderte die Auslage. Eine neue Uhr könnte sie gebrauchen, die alte hatte Kilians Experiment an ihr nicht überlebt. Pepper betrat das kleine Geschäft und sah sich die Damenuhren in den Glasvitrinen an._

Tony füllte die klare Flüssigkeit des Serums in eine kleine Ampulle, befestigte die winzige mit einer Kunststoffkappe geschützte Injektionsnadel darauf und begab sich eiligen Schrittes mit dem Gegenmittel ins Wohnzimmer. Hier zumindest hatte er Pepper vermutet. Wollte sie es sich nicht vor dem Fernseher bequem machen? Im Büro und im Schlafzimmer auch keine Spur von ihr.

„Jarvis, wo ist Pepper?" fragte er schließlich.

„Miss Potts hat um 10:34 Uhr den Stark Tower verlassen, Sir."

„Wohin?"

„Sie ist zu Bloomingdale's gefahren."

„Warum hat sie denn nichts gesagt?"

„Das hat sie, Sir. Sie haben Miss Potts mit den Worten „Viel Spaß, Schatz" verabschiedet."

„Oh… ja… da war was… ich war wohl etwas abgelenkt. Ruf sie auf dem Handy an, J!"

_Gerade als Pepper das Juweliergeschäft verlassen wollte, wurde sie von drei Männern zurück in den Verkaufsraum gedrängt. Sie trugen schwarze Skimasken und hielten Pistolen in den Händen. Pepper sah die anderen Kunden verängstigt aufschreien. Zwei der Männer gingen zielstrebig hinter den Verkaufstresen und zielten auf die dort stehenden Verkäuferinnen, der dritte verstellte den Ausgang und hielt mit seiner Waffe die Kunden im Schach. Er richtete als erster das Wort an die Anwesenden: „Wenn ihr alle schön ruhig seid und tut, was wir sagen, passiert euch nichts."_

_Pepper war sich dessen nicht so sicher…._


	13. Chapter 11

Na, jemand Lust auf die Fortsetzung? ;-)

**Kapitel 11**

_Pepper fühlte das Handy in der Innentasche ihrer Jacke vibrieren. ‚Tony', dachte sie, doch sie konnte jetzt unmöglich rangehen. Einer der Räuber war mit einer der Verkäuferinnen im Tresorraum verschwunden, der andere ließ die zweite Mitarbeiterin Schmuck aus den Vitrinen in einer Sporttasche verstauen. Der dritte hatte die Eingangstür verschlossen und wedelte den Kunden mit der Waffe vor der Nase herum. Für die Kunden, die am Geschäft vorbeigingen, sah es einfach danach aus, als ob dieser Bereich schon geschlossen wäre. Niemand bemerkte draußen etwas oder schöpfte Verdacht. _

_Während die Verkäuferinnen immer noch hektisch Schmuck und wertvolle Uhren verstauten, wurde es dem dritten anscheinend zu langweilig, nur auf die Kunden aufzupassen._

_„Wenn ich mich hier so umsehe, dann könnten die hier anwesenden Herrschaften sich eigentlich auch mit einer kleinen Spende beteiligen. Schmuck und Brieftaschen bitte hier herein!" Er holte einen weiteren Beutel hervor und hielt ihn dem ersten Paar, dem er sich näherte, hin. Zitternd nahm die junge Frau ihre Halskette ab und legte sie hinein, während ihr Mann sein Portemonnaie hervorholte und ebenfalls in die Tasche fallen ließ. Pepper stand wie erstarrt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, zwischen ihr und dem Räuber waren noch vier andere Kunden. Das Vibrieren ihres Mobiltelefons hatte inzwischen aufgehört._

Nach mehrmaligen Klingeln hörte Tony die Ansage von Peppers Mailbox, und er legte auf. ‚Komisch, das sieht ihr gar nicht ähnlich, nicht ranzugehen', wunderte er sich. ‚Naja, vielleicht ist sie gerade in der Umkleidekabine und hat gerade keinen Arm frei. ' Tony gab es ungern zu, aber er war schon etwas enttäuscht, dass Pepper ausgerechnet dann, als er ihr Heilmittel fertig hatte, nicht da war. ‚Echt schlechtes Timing, aber nicht zu ändern', dachte er. ‚Dann lege ich mich vielleicht einfach ein wenig aufs Ohr bis sie wieder da ist', überlegte er, was er nun anstellen könnte, um sich die Zeit bis zu ihrer Rückkehr zu vertreiben.

_Direkt neben Pepper stand eine ältere Dame mit einem jungen Mädchen, vermutlich ihre Enkelin. Als der Räuber sie aufforderte ihre Goldkette, an der ein Ring hing, in den Beutel zu werfen, brach sie Tränen aus._

_„Bitte, das ist der Ehering meines verstorbenen Ehemannes", bettelte sie._

_„Na, dann brauchte er ihn ja jetzt nicht mehr", kam die sarkastische Antwort. „Los, rein damit!"_

_„Bitte Grandma, gib ihm den Schmuck!" flehte das Mädchen._

_„Nein, ich kann nicht…"_

_Der Mann packte die Frau grob am Arm und mit der anderen Hand, in der er die Waffe hielt, versuchte er, ihr die Kette vom Hals zu reißen. Doch in dem Moment bekam er einen harten Schlag gegen die Brust, und er taumelte zurück._

_„Lassen Sie sie in Ruhe!" schrie Pepper ihn wütend an. Der Maskierte sah erst seine versengte Jacke verblüfft an, dann Pepper, hob dann aber seine Pistole und schoss! Eine Kugel traf Pepper in die Schulter, eine zweite in die Brust. Die anwesenden schrien erschrocken auf. Pepper wurde vom Stoß der Kugeln gegen die Wand geworfen, sie spürte einen brennenden Schmerz, dort wo sie getroffen worden war. Und gleich darauf fühlte sie die Hitze wieder in sich aufwallen, stärker diesmal als bei den vorherigen Malen. Und sie war wütend, SEHR wütend!_

„Okay, J. Weck mich, wenn Pepper wieder da ist."

„Sir, ich fürchte Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wird verlangt."

„Was ist los?"

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, mich in die Überwachungskameras von Bloomingdale's einzuklinken. Ich fürchte, Miss Potts befindet sich in einer prekären Situation."

„Kameras? Seit wann spielst du Big Brother ohne meine Anweisung, Jarvis?"

„Nun, sie gaben mir vor ein paar Tagen die Anweisung, Miss Potts im Auge zu behalten. Ich nahm an, die Anweisung würde sich auch auf eventuelle Aufenthalte außerhalb des Stark Towers beziehen, Sir."

„Okay, was hast du für mich?" fragte Tony mit einem besorgten Gesicht.

Jarvis projizierte eine holografische Videowand vor Tony, auf der der Livestream einer Überwachungskamera erschien. Und was Tony da sah, gefiel ihm gar nicht.

_„Das hättest du besser nicht getan", zischte Pepper dem Schützen entgegen. Dieser hob erneut seine Pistole und schoss wieder und wieder, bis das Magazin leer war, doch Pepper lachte nur und näherte sich ihm mit jedem Schuss, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand. Ihre Haut loderte wie eine Fackel, winzige Flammen schienen sich darauf zu tummeln. Pepper nahm ihm die Waffe aus der Hand und diese schmolz unter der Hitze ihrer Berührung augenblicklich zu einem Klumpen aus Metall und Kunststoff. Der zweite Räuber hinter dem Tresen war kurz in eine Starre vor Schreck verfallen, doch als er sah, was Pepper mit der Pistole seines Kompagnon angestellt hatte, fing er sich wieder und begann seinerseits, auf sie zu schießen. Pepper wurde dadurch von ihrem ursprünglichen Ziel abgelenkt und sprang mit einem Satz über den Verkaufstresen auf den überraschten Mann zu. Mit einem gezielten Faustschlag ging dieser zu Boden. Die anderen Kunden um sie herum drängten sich an die Wände des Verkaufsraums und blickten sie ängstlich an. Durch den Lärm angelockt, kam nun auch der dritte Räuber wieder nach vorn in den Laden. Doch ehe er sah, wie ihm geschah, hatte Pepper auch ihn ins Reich der Träume geschickt. Sie sah zurück in Richtung Tür. Der Kerl, der zuerst auf sie geschossen hatte, hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, und war aus dem Laden nach draußen geflüchtet. Pepper zog ihre Jacke aus, die ihr in versengten Fetzen vom Körper hing. Der Rest ihrer Kleidung darunter sah auch nicht viel besser aus, aber darauf achtete sie nicht._

_Sie blickte die Menschen um sie herum an und sagte: „Jemand sollte besser die Polizei rufen. Und die Feuerwehr. " Dann ging sie jagen…_

„Shit!" brüllte Tony. „Anzug, sofort!" Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Die letzten Tage waren so schön ruhig verlaufen, und ausgerechnet jetzt geriet Pepper in einen verdammten Überfall! Er stopfte sich die Ampulle mit dem Serum in die Hosentasche und schlüpfte in seine Rüstung, die Jarvis bereits vorbereitet hatte. Er lief so schnell es ging zur Außenplattform des Gebäudes. Als er dort oben stand, fertig zum Abflug, überkam ihn plötzlich ein Schwindelgefühl und kalter Schweiß brach aus. Die Erinnerung an die Ereignisse ein paar Monate vorher war hier oben präsenter als jemals zuvor. „Nein, nicht jetzt. Eine Panikattacke ist das letzte, was du jetzt gebrauchen kannst. Reiß dich zusammen! Pepper braucht dich. Los!" Er nahm Anlauf und zündete die Repulsordüsen. Wenige Minuten später hatte er das Kaufhaus erreicht. Dort hatten sich vor dem Eingang und um das Gebäude herum bereits mehrere Polizei-, Feuerwehr- und Krankenwagen postiert, nachdem der Notruf eingegangen war. Tony landete vor ihnen und näherte sich dem Eingang. Aus dem Kaufhaus konnte er Schüsse und Schreie hören. Ein Uniformierter stoppte ihn. „Halt, Sie können hier nicht rein!"

„Doch, ich kann und ich werde. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen weiß ich nämlich, was da drinnen vor sich geht. Und sagen Sie Ihren Leuten, dass sie aufhören sollen zu schießen. Das macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Ich regele das!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ Tony den Polizeibeamten stehen und lief ins Gebäude. Fliegen kam nicht in Frage; es war zu eng und zu viele Menschen liefen unkoordiniert und in Panik um ihn herum. Als er das Kaufhaus betreten hatte, sah er zuerst die geborstenen Glasscheiben und zertrümmerten Einrichtungsgegenstände im Erdgeschoss, danach die Polizisten, die mit gezogenen Waffen auf etwas zielten. Es war Pepper! Sie befand sich auf einer Galerie über ihnen und beugte sich über einen leblosen Körper. Ihr eigener Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen, und selbst auf die Entfernung konnte Tony die Glut in ihrem Blick sehen, die ihre himmelblauen Augen verdunkelte. Pepper stand auf und bewegte sich langsam auf eine Treppe zu, als der erste Polizist die Nerven verlor und abdrückte. Als sie getroffen wurde, schrie Pepper auf wie ein verwundetes Tier, und das Echo der Schüsse hallte im Gebäude wieder. Tony schoss dem Polizisten mit einem gezielten Schuss seines Repulsors die Waffe aus der Hand und brüllte ihn an: „Hören Sie auf damit!"

Ohne sich um den Protest der Beamten zu kümmern, flog Tony das kurze Stück auf die Empore hoch zu Pepper und stellte sich vor sie. Sie schien ihn nicht zu erkennen, sondern als Bedrohung wahrzunehmen, denn sie lief mit wütendem Blick auf ihn zu. Tony hob beschwichtigend seine Hände und öffnete die Maske, damit sie ihn sehen konnte.

„Schatz, ich bin es. Was immer hier passiert ist, es ist vorbei! Du kannst aufhören… bitte!"

Jetzt schien sie ihn zu erkennen, denn sie stoppte ihre Schritte und wurde langsamer, bis sie zögernd auf ihn zu ging. Die Wut in ihren Augen verrauchte buchstäblich und ließ sie wieder klar sehen. Das Glühen ihres Körpers hörte auf. Die untenstehenden Polizisten und verbliebenen Kunden beäugten das Geschehende misstrauisch.

„Was habe ich getan?" sagte sie leise und sah sich verstört um.

„Wie es scheint, hast du wohl Räuber und Gendarm gespielt. Aber jetzt wird es Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Ich hab das Gegenmittel fertig, Pep!" Tony öffnete seine Rüstung soweit, dass er an die Ampulle herankam und zeigte sie Pepper.

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Du musst es mir geben, jetzt!" bat sie ihn heiser.

Tony sah eine Sekunde unentschlossen aus, nickte dann jedoch und entfernte die Kappe der Nadel. Er hielt Peppers Oberarm vorsichtig fest und drückte die feine Spitze in ihren Muskel. Mit einem leisen Zischen entleerte die Druckvorrichtung den Inhalt der Ampulle in wenigen Sekunden.

Pepper sah Tony erleichtert an, dann verdunkelten sich plötzlich ihre Augen und sie verlor das Bewusstsein. Tony fing sie auf, ehe sie den Boden berührte. Er schloss sein Visier, hob Peppers bewusstlosen Körper in seine Arme und flog mit ihr ohne Rücksicht auf weitere Schäden aus dem Gebäude und auf schnellstem Weg zurück zum Stark Tower.


	14. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Im Penthouse angekommen legte Tony die immer noch bewusstlose Pepper vorsichtig auf dem Sofa ab, um die Iron Man-Rüstung ausziehen zu können. Dann trug er sie ins Schlafzimmer und setzte sie auf dem Bett ab. Er zog Pepper die Reste ihrer versengten Kleidung aus und deckte sie behutsam zu.

„Jarvis, überprüfe Peppers Vitalwerte", befahl Tony leise, während er sich neben sie aufs Bett setzte.

„Herzschlag leicht beschleunigt, Temperatur normal. Mehr Informationen kann ich erst nach Analyse der Blutwerte geben."

„Schon gut, J. Ich werde gleich eine Probe nehmen." Tony strich Pepper eine Haarsträhne von der Stirn, ehe er zur Werkstatt hinüberging, um eine Injektionsnadel für die Blutprobe zu holen. Nachdem er Pepper wieder einige Tropfen Blut entnommen hatte, legte er Jarvis diese zur Analyse vor.

„Und Kumpel, wie sieht es?" fragte er erwartungsvoll.

„Das Serum tut seine Wirkung. Die Anzahl der Extremis-Viren hat sich bereits um 32,6% verringert. Bei gleichbleibender Geschwindigkeit müsste eine 100%ige Genesung in 45 Minuten erreicht sein."

„Okay, also 45 Minuten", murmelte Tony, der wieder neben Pepper auf dem Bett Platz genommen hatte. „Du hast es in Kürze geschafft, Baby", lächelte er auf sie herab und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Pepper lag immer noch regungslos auf dem Bett, somit konnte Tony außer warten nicht viel tun, denn er wollte sie um keinen Preis allein lassen. Er wollte bei ihr sein, wenn sie aufwachte. Aber er konnte ein paar längst überfällige Telefonate führen, während er darauf wartete, dass Pepper aufwachte. Er angelte mit der freien Hand sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte die Nummer des Krankenhauses in Los Angeles, in dem Happy auf der Intensivstation lag. Man wollte ihn zwar benachrichtigen, wenn sich etwas an seinem Zustand änderte, aber vielleicht hatte man das vergessen. Und immerhin war seit der Bombenexplosion schon fast eine Woche vergangen.

„Ja, Tony Stark hier", meldete er sich, als die Stationsschwester ans Telefon ging. „Ich wollte mich nach Mr. Hogan auf Zimmer 311 erkundigen. Ist er inzwischen aus dem Koma erwacht?"

„Sekunde, ich schaue nach… Mr. Hogan hat das Bewusstsein noch nicht wiedererlangt, Mr. Stark. Aber sein Zustand ist stabil und die Brandverletzungen verheilen gut."

„Danke Schwester." Tony legte auf und wählte als nächstes Rhodeys Nummer. Nach mehrmaligem Klingeln meldete sich seine Mailbox. „Hey Kumpel, ich bin's, Tony. Ich wollte mich nur mal melden. Pepper und ich sind in New York, und ich habe das Gegenmittel fertig bekommen. Ich hoffe, es wirkt wie geplant… Und du? Hast du alle Bösewichte erwischt? Naja, du weißt, wie du mich erreichst." Ein letztes Telefonat stand Tony noch bevor. Er wählte die Nummer des Leiters der Rechtsabteilung. Es war zwar Sonntag, aber bei dem Jahresgehalt musste auch mal eine Extra-Schicht drin sein.

„Mr. Stark! Welche Überraschung", meldet sich Bob Miller nach kurzem Klingeln.

„Hallo Bob, lassen wir die Nettigkeiten, es gibt Arbeit für Sie." Er erklärte dem Anwalt kurz, was in dem Kaufhaus geschehen war, ohne näher auf Peppers gesundheitlichen Zustand einzugehen.

„Ich will, dass Sie in Erfahrung bringen, ob es Verletzte gegeben hat oder nur Sachschäden. Ob jemand Anzeige erstatten will. Bieten Sie großzügige Schadensersatzregelungen an, Hauptsache es kommt zu keiner Verhandlung oder ähnlichem."

„Ich verstehe, Sir. Ich werde mich umgehend mit der Geschäftsleitung von Bloomingdale's und dem zuständigen Polizeipräsidium in Verbindung setzen."

„Danke, Bob."

Tony legte sein Mobiltelefon auf den Nachttisch neben das Bett und fuhr sich dann mit der Hand müde über das Gesicht. Er sah auf seine Uhr. 2o Minuten waren vergangen. Plötzlich bemerkte er eine Veränderung bei Pepper. Ihre Pupillen zuckten unter den Augenlidern, als würde sie schlecht träumen. Und auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich Schweißperlen.

„Sir, Miss Potts Zustand scheint sich zu verändern", meldete sich Jarvis im selben Moment.

„Das sehe ich. Was ist los?"

„Ich registriere einen Anstieg der Körpertemperatur auf 38,5° Celsius, und der Herzschlag hat sich ebenfalls beschleunigt."

„Verdammt, ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht?"

„Für diese Diagnose ist es noch zu früh, Sir."

„Das war auch eine rhetorische Frage, J. Die Berechnung hatte doch ergeben, dass keine Nebenwirkungen zu erwarten seien?"

„Das ist korrekt, Sir. Allerdings bleibt immer die Möglichkeit einer nichtkalkulierbaren Reaktion des Körpers auf ein Gegenmittel."

„Ich weiß schon, warum ich keine Medikamente mag", seufzte Tony. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Im Allgemeinen gilt Fieber als normale Reaktion des Körpers auf eine Infektion, um sie zu bekämpfen. In diesem Fall wird das Gegenmittel vermutlich als Eindringling gewertet, da das Extremis-Virus sich bereits mit Teilen des Körpers verbunden hat."

„Du meinst, es wehrt sich gegen das Gegenmittel?"

„So könnte man es ausdrücken, Sir. Ich schlage vorerst keine Medikation vor, solange die Temperatur sich in diesem Rahmen bewegt."

„Na schön. Sag Bescheid, wenn sich etwas ändert."

Da Tony außer Warten nicht viel tun konnte, beschloss er, sich neben Pepper ein wenig auszuruhen. Er entledigte sich seiner Schuhe und Hose und schlüpfte mit T-Shirt und Shorts bekleidet neben Pepper unter die Decke. Vorsichtig schob er seinen Arm unter ihren Nacken, so dass er ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter betten konnte, und drückte ihren warmen Körper sanft an sich. Ihre Haut fühlte sich heiß und trocken an. Mit dem anderen freien Arm rückte er sich das Kopfkissen so zurecht, dass sein Kopf eine leicht aufrechte Position hatte.

„J, sei so gut und schalte den Fernseher an. Irgendeinen Nachrichtensender."

Augenblicklich erhellte sich der große Flachbildfernseher an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Zum Glück war zur Abwechslung mal nicht er selbst in den Nachrichten, stattdessen liefen Sportergebnisse. Tony bekam aber ohnehin nicht viel davon mit, denn nach ein paar Minuten der visuellen Berieselung fielen ihm die Augen zu, und er schlief tief und fest.

Irgendwann in der Nacht…

Von irgendwoher hörte Tony ein Geräusch. Er war schrill und durchdringend, gepaart mit einem tiefen Brummen. Langsam wurde er wach und versuchte, das Geräusch zu lokalisieren. Es kam vom Nachttisch neben ihm, denn was da klingelte und vibrierte, war sein Handy. Immer noch schlaftrunken langte er nach dem Telefon. Statt eines Anrufs signalisierte ihm das Gerät jedoch einen Weckruf.

„Endlich sind Sie wach, Sir", meldete sich Jarvis zu Wort. Wenn Tony es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, Jarvis klang besorgt.

„Ja, bin ich. Ist etwas mit Pepper?" Er setzte sich auf und sah zu ihr hinüber, die immer noch bewusstlos neben ihm lag. Ihr Gesicht war jetzt rot und ihre Haut feucht, als würde sie stark schwitzen.

„Miss Potts' Körpertemperatur ist in den letzten 30 Minuten auf ein gefährliches Niveau gestiegen. Sie beträgt jetzt 41,7° Celsius."

„Und da weckst du mich erst jetzt?" polterte Tony los.

„Sir, ich habe seit einer halben Stunde versucht, Sie zu wecken. Aber Sie haben zu fest geschlafen."

„Entschuldige… was kann ich tun, um das Fieber zu senken?" beruhigte er sich wieder.

„Unter den gegebenen Umständen schlage ich vor, Miss Potts in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen."

„Du weißt, dass das nicht geht. Sie würden nicht verstehen, was mit ihr los ist, und nur unsinnige Tests an ihr ausführen. Es muss etwas geben, was ich hier für Sie tun kann. Hilf mir, Jarvis!" Tony klang jetzt zunehmend verzweifelt und wütend zugleich.

„Ich habe meine Datenbanken nach Hausmitteln bei hohem Fieber durchsucht. Sie könnten es mit einem kalten Bad versuchen. Wichtig dabei ist, dass Sie erst körperwarmes Wasser in die Wanne laufen lassen, sonst kann Miss Potts einen Herz-Kreislauf-Stillstand erleiden. Erst wenn sie sich im Wasser befindet, lassen Sie kaltes Wasser nachfließen, bis es eine Temperatur von ca. 25° erreicht hat."

Das ließ sich Tony nicht zweimal sagen. Er sprang aus dem Bett und lief ins Bad, wo er warmes Wasser in die Wanne einließ. Als die Wanne etwa halb voll war, ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um Pepper zu holen. Vorsichtig hob er sie vom Bett und trug sie ins Bad, wo er sie sacht in die Wanne hinab gleiten ließ, die inzwischen zu zwei Dritteln gefüllt war. Dann drehte es das warme Wasser zu und ließ nur kaltes Wasser hinzulaufen. Er kniete sich neben die Wanne und passte auf, dass Pepper nicht versehentlich mit dem Kopf unter Wasser rutschte.

„Jarvis, sag mir Bescheid, wenn die richtige Temperatur erreicht ist." Zum Glück waren seine Sensoren einfach überall.

„Natürlich", kam die prompte Antwort.

Nach sieben Minuten meldete Jarvis, dass die gewünschte Wassertemperatur erreicht war.

„Und was nun?"

„Bringen Sie Miss Potts zurück ins Bett und decken Sie sie gut zu, damit der Körper sich wieder aufheizt. Dabei sollte ein Schwitzeffekt erzielt werden, der den Körper dazu bringt, sich selbst abzukühlen."

„Was immer du meinst, J."

Tony zog den Wannenstöpsel, um das Wasser abzulassen, und nahm einige Badetücher mit ins Schlafzimmer, von denen er eins über das Bettlaken legte. Zurück im Bad nahm er ein weiteres großes Handtuch und schlug es um Peppers abgekühlten nassen Körper. Dann hob er sie aus der inzwischen leeren Badewanne. Er brachte sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf das Handtuch, das er zuvor auf dem Bett ausgebreitet hatte. Er trocknete sie sorgfältig ab und wickelte sie in das zweite bereitliegende Badetuch. Dann deckte er sie mit der Bettdecke bis unters Kinn zu. Tony legte Pepper seine Hand auf die Stirn. Sie fühlte sich heiß und klamm an. Wieder konnte er nur warten.


	15. Chapter 13

Nach viel Drama in den letzten Kapiteln, bekommen die beiden jetzt erst mal eine Ruhepause... eine Runde Pepperony für alle!

**Kapitel 13**

‚Mein Hals ist so trocken', war der erste Gedanke, der sich in ihrem Bewusstsein manifestierte, als sie erwachte. Ihr Körper schmerzte, jeder Muskel und jedes Gelenk. Wie von einem Panzer überfahren. So musste sich Tony jedes Mal fühlen, wenn er von einem seiner Einsätze zurückkam. Tony! Bruchstückhaft kehrten erste Erinnerungsfetzen zurück. Das Kaufhaus… es war auf sie geschossen worden… und dann hatte Tony ihr das Gegenmittel verabreicht. Danach hatte sie keine Erinnerungen mehr. Sie schien im Bett zu liegen, dick eingepackt in Decken. Auf ihrer Hand spürte sie ein Gewicht. Langsam versuchte sie, die Augen zu öffnen. Das Zimmer war nur mäßig beleuchtet. Draußen war es dunkel, nur von einer gedimmten Stehlampe kam ein wenig Licht. Vorsichtig drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und sah Tony auf einem Stuhl über das Bett gebeugt sitzen. Er hielt ihre Hand in seinen Händen, und sein Kopf ruhte mit der Stirn darauf. Er schien zu schlafen. Pepper hob die andere freie Hand und strich damit behutsam über sein Haar. Ruckartig schreckte er hoch und rieb sich die Augen. Als er sah, dass Pepper ihn zaghaft lächelnd anblickte, war ihm die Erleichterung anzusehen. Aber Pepper entging auch nicht, wie müde er aussah. Dunkle Ringe zierten seine Augen, und auf seinen Wangen sprossen dunkle Bartstoppeln.

„Hey, Dornröschen. Du hast ganz schön lange geschlafen."

„Ja, du kennst mich. Ohne meinen Schönheitsschlaf bin ich zu nichts zu gebrauchen", antwortete sie heiser. „Wie spät ist es?"

Tony sah auf die Uhr: „15:23 Uhr… am Montag."

„Oh… ich war ganz schön lange weg. Was ist passiert?"

„ Durch das Serum bist du ohnmächtig geworden und hast hohes Fieber bekommen."

„Hat es wenigstens gewirkt?"

„Ja, hat es..." Tony strahlte jetzt über das ganze Gesicht.

„Das ist gut… dann ist es jetzt endlich vorbei. Könntest du mir bitte ein Glas Wasser bringen?"

„Natürlich, Schatz."

Tony beugte sich vor, küsste sanft ihre trockenen Lippen und erhob sich dann, um in die Küche zu gehen. Dabei bemerkte Pepper, dass sein Gang etwas unsicher wirkte, und er musste sich zweimal kurz an einer Wand abstützen.

„Jarvis?"

„Schön, Sie wieder wohl auf zu sehen, Miss Potts. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Tony sieht nicht gut aus. Wann hat er zuletzt geschlafen und etwas gegessen?"

„Mr. Stark hat in der letzten Nacht fünf Stunden und 26 Minuten geschlafen, seine letzte Mahlzeit liegt 26 Stunden und 12 Minuten zurück. Er war für beides wohl zu beschäftigt."

„Was hat er die ganze Zeit getan?" wollte Pepper besorgt wissen.

„Er hat nahezu ohne Unterbrechung an ihrer Seite gewacht, Miss Potts. Er war sehr in Sorge um Sie."

„Danke, Jarvis."

„Stets zu Diensten, Miss Potts."

Tony kehrte mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand zurück und stellte es auf den Nachttisch. Dann half er Pepper, sich aus der Decke und den Handtüchern zu schälen und sich etwas aufzusetzen. Langsam trank sie ein paar Schlucke.

„Du siehst aus, aus könntest du etwas Schlaf vertragen. Auch Superhelden müssen sich gelegentlich ausruhen, weißt du?"

Und ehe Tony etwas erwidern konnte, zog Pepper ihn zu sich ins Bett und unter die Decke. Sie kuschelte sich eng an ihn, und er schlang seine Arme um sie und hielt sie so fest er konnte. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr Pepper zärtlich über sein Gesicht. Liebevoll sah sie ihn von der Seite an.

„Danke", flüsterte sie. „Für alles."

„Du weißt, dass ich alles für dich tun würde, oder?" Tony hatte hörbar einen Kloß im Hals.

„Ja."

Er küsste ihre Stirn, und beide schlossen die Augen. In wenigen Augenblicken waren sie eingeschlafen.

Als Pepper vier Stunden später wieder erwachte, war es draußen wieder stockdunkel. Oder immer noch? Es schien einer dieser Wintertage zu sein, an denen es nie richtig hell wurde. Wäre die Stehlampe nicht, die das Zimmer sanft beleuchtete, hätte sie kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen können. Sie lag auf einer Seite zusammengerollt und spürte Tonys Brust an ihrem Rücken. Seinen regelmäßigen Atemzügen nach schlief er noch. Aber Pepper musste aufstehen. Nach den vielen Stunden ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit meldete sich ihre Blase nahezu schmerzhaft, und sie kam fast um vor Hunger. Vorsichtig schob sie Tonys Arm, der über ihrer Taille lag, zur Seite und löste sich langsam von ihm, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Dann setzte sie sich bedächtig auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, so dass ihre nackten Füße den Teppich berührten. Etwas wacklig stand sie auf und hielt nach ihrem Morgenmantel Ausschau, da sie vollständig nackt im Bett gelegen hatte. Sie erspähte ihn auf dem Sessel, der in einer Ecke gegenüber dem Bett stand. Mit dem Morgenmantel um die Schultern schlurfte sie dann ins Badezimmer. Als sie fertig war, betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel, während sie sich die Hände wusch. Ihr Anblick erschrak sie selbst fast. Ihr Gesicht war ganz blass, die Haare hingen vom vielen Schwitzen strähnig herunter und klebten ihr an der Stirn. Sie brauchte definitiv eine Dusche! Zwanzig Minuten und eine heiße Dusche später fühlte Pepper sich wie ein neuer Mensch. Wieder mit dem Morgenmantel bekleidet schlich sie lautlos ins Wohnzimmer, von wo aus sie beim chinesischen Bringdienst um die Ecke die halbe Karte bestellte. Danach begab sie sich an die große Fensterfront, von wo aus man einen atemberaubenden Blick über Manhattan hatte. Der Himmel hatte aufgeklart und gab den Blick auf den abnehmenden Mond und zahlreiche Sterne frei. Von den großen Zerstörungen, die sich wenige Monate vorher hier ereignet hatten, war kaum noch etwas zu sehen. Nicht zuletzt dank den großzügigen Spenden, die Stark Industries für den Wiederaufbau geleistet hatte.

‚Was für ein verrücktes Jahr', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Es war so viel passiert, gutes wie schlechtes. Und wer weiß, was noch alles kam. Seit Tony Iron Man war und die ganze Welt dies wusste, hatte auch ihr Leben sich dramatisch verändert. Doch die letzten Tage waren der Negativhöhepunkt gewesen. Erst war Happy fast ums Leben gekommen, dann sie selbst. Sie begann zu begreifen, wie kurz das Leben sein konnte. Eben noch war alles in Ordnung, und im nächsten Moment konnte alles vorbei sein. Bisher hatte ihr Leben hauptsächlich aus Arbeit bestanden, gerade in den letzten 2 Jahren war ihr Pensum noch einmal angestiegen, nachdem sie die Leitung der Firma übernommen hatte. Aber sie wollte nicht irgendwann auf ihr Leben zurückblieben müssen, um festzustellen, was sie alles verpasst hatte. Daher fasste sie den Entschluss, zukünftig etwas kürzer zu treten als bisher. Feste Arbeitszeiten waren bislang ein Fremdwort für sie, aber das würde sich zukünftig ändern. Sie wollte stattdessen mehr Zeit mit Tony verbringen, endlich wieder mit ihm in den Urlaub fahren. All die kleinen Dinge genießen, die andere Paare auch teilten. Ja, da würde sie tun. Bei diesem Gedanken umspielte ein Lächeln ihre Lippen.

Als sie hinter sich leise Schritte hörte, musste sie sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass es Tony war. Er näherte sich ihr und umfasste ihre Hüften mit beiden Händen. Dann strich er mit einer Hand sanft ihr noch feuchtes Haar aus dem Nacken und bedeckte ihn mit zärtlichen Küssen. Pepper schloss die Augen und genoss seine Berührungen. Wie lange hatte sie darauf verzichten müssen, da sie sich in den letzten Tagen einfach nicht hatte entspannen können, aus Angst, sie könnte Tony verletzen. Doch jetzt konnte sie sich wieder ganz ihren Gefühlen hingeben. Sie spürte, wie Tony vorne den Gurt ihres Morgenmantels löste, bis dieser zu beiden Seiten lose an ihr herunterhing. Seine Hände berührten ihre Haut und gingen unter dem dünnen Stoff auf Wanderschaft, während sein Mund weiterhin ihren Hals liebkoste.

„Ähem… Miss Potts, der Bringdienstlieferant ist da", unterbrach Jarvis die Situation.

„Danke. Lass ihn hoch", seufzte Pepper. Der Typ hatte aber auch ein schlechtes Timing. „Unser Abendessen ist da, Mr. Stark", versuchte sie Tony zu bremsen.

„Ich habe mein Abendessen bereits, Miss Potts", murmelte er und ließ sich nicht am Weitermachen hindern.

„Wir können auch gerne an dieser Stelle weitermachen… _nachdem_ ich gegessen habe. Ich sterbe vor Hunger", kicherte sie und versuchte, sich aus Tonys Umarmung zu winden.

„Ich könnte ewig so weitermachen", erwiderte dieser ungerührt. Und in dem Moment knurrte sein Magen unüberhörbar. „Verräter", seufzte er und ließ Pepper dann endlich los, die den Mantel wieder fest zuband und zum Fahrstuhl eilte.

Tony sah ihr sehnsüchtig nach. Er hasste es, ausgerechnet in solch einer Situation unterbrochen zu werden. Und das letzte Mal kam ihm vor, als wäre es Lichtjahre her. Er sah zu, wie Pepper die Lieferung entgegennahm und bezahlte, um dann mit mehreren Tüten bepackt zurückzukommen. Sie stellte das Essen auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch ab und begann, die Plastikboxen und Schalen dort zu verteilen.

„Sag mal, erwartest du noch Gäste?" fragte Tony angesichts der Menge erstaunt. „Das reicht ja für eine komplette Footballmannschaft… oder für Bruce, wenn sein großer grüner Freund zu Besuch ist", grinste er.

„Ich hatte eben Hunger… und ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden", zuckte Pepper nur die Schultern. Sie holte noch Besteck, Gläser und eine Flasche Wasser aus der Küche, während Tony bereits auf dem Sofa Platz nahm. Sie setzte sich zu ihm, und schweigend begannen sie zu essen.


	16. Chapter 14

Wünsche allen einen schönen Sonntag! Hier ist Nachschub für euch... :-)

**Kapitel 14**

Irgendwann zwischendurch schaltete Pepper den Fernseher ein, auf dem eine Nachrichtensendung lief. Der Sender zeigte einen Bericht über die Ereignisse bei Bloomingdale's einen Tag zuvor, und Pepper bereute sogleich, den Fernseher eingeschaltet zu haben. Ein Reporter stand vor dem hell erleuchteten Kaufhaus und ließ die Ereignisse Revue passieren, während Aufnahmen der Überwachungskameras eingeblendet wurden.

„Uns ist es gelungen, eine betroffene Kundin ausfindig zu machen, die die Ereignisse hautnah miterlebt hat. Wir haben Sie heute Nachmittag zuhause besucht." Anstelle der Live-Übertragung wurde nun ein aufgezeichnetes Interview mit demselben Reporter eingespielt, neben ihm eine ältere Dame. Pepper machte große Augen, als sie die Dame erkannte. Es war die Kundin, der sie zu Hilfe gekommen war! Pepper wollte am liebsten im Erdboden versinken, doch Tony schaute interessiert zu.

„Mrs. Stone, erzählen Sie doch unseren Zuschauern kurz, wie Sie die Ereignisse erlebt haben."

„Also da waren plötzlich diese Räuber im Geschäft. Zwei haben den Tresor und die Vitrinen geleert, aber der dritte, der wollte plötzlich auch den Schmuck von den Leuten im Laden!"

„Und was ist dann passiert, Mrs. Stone?"

„Neben mir stand diese hübsche junge Frau. Und als dieser Unhold mir meine Kette mit dem Ehering meines Mannes vom Hals reißen wollte – ich bin verwitwet müssen Sie wissen -, da ist sie dazwischen gegangen und hat ihm ordentlich eine verpasst. Ja, und dann wurde es unheimlich."

„Ihre Retterin hat sich als eine Art Mutant entpuppt, nicht war?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das der richtige Begriff ist. Ich weiß nur, dass er auf sie geschossen hat, aber sie hat sich weiter bewegt, als ob nichts wäre. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie getroffen wurde, aber die Wunden haben sich sofort wieder geschlossen. Und dann hat sie angefangen zu brennen, wie eine Fackel! Und sie hat die Typen fertig gemacht!"

„Sie hatten bestimmt große Angst, Mrs. Stone?"

„Am Anfang, ja. Aber als die junge Frau sich eingemischt hat, hatte ich keine mehr. Es war unheimlich, ja. Aber wäre sie nicht gewesen, wäre vielleicht jemand verletzt worden. Für mich ist sie jedenfalls eine Heldin, egal wer oder was sie ist." Mrs. Stone lächelte selig in die Kamera.

„Vielen Dank Ma'am, dass Sie sich die Zeit für uns genommen haben."

Es erschien wieder der Live-Stream mit dem Reporter vor dem Kaufhaus.

„Inzwischen wurde die geheimnisvolle Retterin anhand der Videoaufzeichnungen als Miss Virginia Potts identifiziert, die niemand geringeres ist als die Geschäftsführerin von Stark Industries. Inwieweit diese Ereignisse in Zusammenhang mit dem Geschehen in Miami vor einer Woche stehen, an denen Anthony Stark bzw. Iron Man beteiligt gewesen ist, ist derzeit noch unklar, da von Stark Industries bislang keine offizielle Mitteilung an die Presse herausgegeben wurde. Auf jeden Fall wurde übereinstimmend von mehreren Zeugen berichtet, dass es außer Sachschäden keinerlei Verletzte gegeben hat. Offenbar hatte Miss Potts es ausschließlich auf die drei vorbestraften Räuber abgesehen. Ich gebe jetzt ab an Sarah Moore, die sich vor dem Stark Tower in New York befindet."

Pepper schaltete den Fernseher wieder aus, sie hatte genug gesehen.

„Ich glaube, du hast einen Fan, Schätzchen", schmunzelte Tony amüsiert.

„Und ich weiß gerade gar nicht, was ich glauben soll… mich wird als Geschäftsführerin doch niemand mehr ernst nehmen?" Pepper sah bedrückt zu Boden.

„Lass erst mal Gras über die Sache wachsen, und dann sehen wir weiter. Auf jeden Fall hilft ein Interview wie dieses dabei, dich nicht als Psychopathin oder ähnliches darzustellen. Im Gegenteil, du bist jetzt eine Heldin! Ich habe übrigens Bob Miller bereits darauf angesetzt, die Sache aus der Welt zu räumen. Und da anscheinend niemand verletzt wurde, stehen die Chancen wohl ganz gut, dass die Polizei das Ganze nicht weiter verfolgen wird."

Pepper antwortete nicht, sondern aß schweigend weiter. Als sie fertig waren, räumten beide gemeinsam den Tisch auf.

„Ich verschwinde schnell unter die Dusche, und dann hole ich mir meinen Nachtisch ab", grinste Tony und küsste Pepper, ehe er ins Bad verschwand. „Ach übrigens, heute Mittag wurden deine Einkäufe von Bloomingdale's geliefert", rief er noch aus dem Bad rüber. „Stehen im Schlafzimmer!"

Pepper begab sich ins Schlafzimmer und fand ungefähr ein halbes Dutzend Einkaufstüten in einer Ecke abgestellt. Sie warf schnell einen Blick über ihre Einkäufe und fand etwas äußerst nützliches. Sie zog ihren Morgenmantel aus und schlüpfte in „etwas Bequemeres". Zufrieden begutachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Dann ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und rückte ein übergroßes Schaffell direkt vor den Kamin.

„Jarvis, Feuer bitte!" Der Kamin flammte augenblicklich auf.

„Vielen Dank…"

Sie machte es sich auf dem Fell bequem und wartete auf Tony. Der ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, und erschien kurze Zeit später nur mit einer Pyjamahose bekleidet. Er rubbelte sich im Gehen noch die Haare mit einem Handtuch trocken, blieb dann aber abrupt stehen, als er Pepper sah. Sie lag ausgestreckt vor dem Kamin und trug eine rote trägerlose Korsage, dazu einen passenden Slip und halterlose Strümpfe. Er stand mit offenem Mund da und starrte sie an.

„Willst du da drüben nur stehen bleiben und mich anstarren, oder kommst du her und leistest mir Gesellschaft?" säuselte sie verführerisch.

Das ließ sich Tony nicht zweimal sagen. Das Handtuch landete auf dem Boden, und mit wenigen Schritten war er bei Pepper und lag neben ihr.

„Du siehst einfach umwerfend aus", raunte er heiser.

„Halt die Klappe und küss mich", flüsterte Pepper.

Auch das ließ sich Tony nicht zweimal sagen. Sich leidenschaftlich küssend sanken sie auf den Boden hinab.

Irgendwann später…..

Pepper lag in Tonys Arm gekuschelt an seiner Seite, ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter und eine Hand auf seiner Brust. Sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken, wie er mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Wirbelsäule entlang fuhr. Irgendwo hatten sie eine Decke gefunden, die nun über ihren nackten, verschwitzen Körpern lag. Wie lange sie schon so lange dagelegen hatten, wusste sie nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass sie in diesem Moment so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr war. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein.

„Jarvis, wie spät ist es?" fragte sie.

„23:45 Uhr, Miss Potts."

„Gleich ist es Mitternacht, Tony".

„Ja und?" kam seine gleichgültige Antwort. „Mich interessieren gerade ganz andere Dinge". Er öffnete die Augen, und sah sie verschmitzt an.

„Es ist Silvester, das heißt es ist gleich Neujahr", antwortete sie.

„Wow, das erste Silvester auf dem ich nicht auf irgendeiner verrückten Party versacke", lachte er. „Aber das hier ist viel besser…"

Pepper stützte sich auf ihrem Ellenbogen ab, um Tony besser ansehen zu können.

„Und Mr. Stark, haben Sie irgendwelche guten Vorsätze für das neue Jahr?"

Tony kniff die Augen zusammen und tat so, als dachte er angestrengt nach.

„Schon möglich", sagte er schließlich. „Und was ist mit Ihnen, Miss Potts?"

„Ja, in der Tat… ich habe beschlossen, zukünftig in der Firma kürzer zu treten und weniger zu arbeiten."

„Der Vorsatz gefällt mir! Aber er überrascht mich auch." Er sah sie fragend an.

„Die Kurzfassung ist, dass sich einfach meine Sicht auf einige Dinge geändert hat. Ich schätze, ich sollte meinem Assistenten etwas mehr Aufgaben übertragen, damit er mich entlastet. Und dann könnten wir auch mal wieder zusammen wegfahren. Nach Venedig zum Beispiel…" Pepper lächelte, und Tony lächelte zurück. Die ‚neue' Pepper gefiel ihm.

„Und was ist nun mit deinem Vorsatz?" fragte sie neugierig.

Tony sah kurz an die Decke und sein Blick wurde ernst. Er atmete hörbar aus. Dann sah er sie wieder an.

„Eigentlich wollte ich es dir erst später sagen, aber ich schätze, dieser Zeitpunkt ist so gut wie jeder andere auch…"

„Mir _was_ sagen, Tony. Du machst mir Angst!" Ihre Augen blickten besorgt, und sie setzte sich auf.

„Als ich an deinem Gegenmittel gearbeitet habe, ist mir eine Idee gekommen. Ich habe von Extremis eine abgeschwächte Form entwickelt, die Verletzungen nicht schlagartig heilt, aber deren Heilung unterstützt. Somit bleiben unerwünschte Nebenwirkungen aus. Weißt du, ich habe vor vielen Jahren einmal einen chinesischen Herzchirurgen, Dr. Wu, eine Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet kennengelernt. Und vor ein paar Tagen habe ich wieder Kontakt mit ihm aufgenommen.

„Was genau willst du mir damit sagen?"

Tony räusperte sich, ehe er fortfuhr.

„Dr. Wu ist überzeugt davon, dass er die Metallsplitter aus meiner Brust entfernen kann, und mit ihnen den Arc-Reaktor. Und Extremis wird dafür sorgen, dass das Loch in meiner Brust verheilt. Ich werde wieder ein ganz normaler Mensch sein, Pep!"

„Aber diese Operation ist doch bestimmt sehr gefährlich? Was, wenn etwas schief geht?" Tony konnte die Panik in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Ich weiß, dass es riskant ist. Aber Dr. Wu ist der beste. Und er ist überzeugt, es zu schaffen. Er muss mich natürlich noch persönlich untersuchen, aber ich habe ihm bereits medizinische Unterlagen geschickt, und er klang sehr zuversichtlich. Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen…" Er klang enttäuscht.

„Falls du denkst, du müsstest das für mich tun, Tony Stark…"

„Nicht nur", unterbrach er sie. „Zum Teil vielleicht, aber ich will es auch. Ich habe einfach gemerkt, dass ich meine Anzüge nicht mehr zwingend brauche, um Iron Man zu sein. Um _ich_ zu sein. Also brauche ich auch den Reaktor nicht mehr… das ist für mich ein logischer Schritt."

„Ma'am, Sir, in 30 Sekunden ist es Mitternacht", unterbrach Jarvis das Gespräch.

„Na komm, gleich gibt es Feuerwerk". Tony stand auf und zog Pepper nach oben. Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Fensterfront, und in die Decke gehüllt standen sie dort und umarmten sich. In der Ferne konnten sie den Times Square erkennen, an dem die berühmte Kugel die letzten Sekunden des alten Jahres zählte. Als sie ihren tiefsten Punkt erreichte, konnten Tony und Pepper überall jubelnde Menschen in den Straßen sehen, und die ersten Feuerwerksraketen erhellten den Nachthimmel.

„Frohes neues Jahr, Schatz."

„Frohes neues Jahr, Tony."


	17. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

„Frohes neues Jahr, Mann! Gut dich zu sehen." Rhodey umarmte Tony überschwänglich. Es war der 2. Januar und die erste Begegnung der beiden, seit sich ihre Wege in Miami getrennt hatten.

„Wünsche ich dir auch, Kumpel. Komm rein." Tony führte Rhodey in den Wohnbereich des Stark Towers.

„Entschuldige, dass ich mich nicht eher gemeldet hatte. Nach Miami hatte ich alle Hände voll zu tun. Das Pentagon war nicht begeistert von Kilians Supersoldaten, wie du dir vorstellen kannst. Dann mussten wir sämtliche AIM-Gebäude und Grundstücke überprüfen. Und die Festnahme des Vizepräsidenten…"

„Von der man gar nichts im Fernsehen mitbekommen hat?"

„Das Weiße Haus hält sich diesbezüglich äußerst bedeckt, und hat eine strikte Nachrichtensperre verhängt. Aber erzähl mal, wie geht es Pepper? Wo steckt sie überhaupt?"

„Sie ist wieder so gut neu, dem Gegenmittel sei Dank. Sie telefoniert gerade im Büro mit irgendjemandem aus der Firma."

Tony und Rhodey nahmen nebeneinander auf dem Sofa Platz.

„Als ich dich vorhin anrief, um meinen Besuch anzukündigen, erwähntest du, dass du mit mir etwas wichtiges zu besprechen hättest. Schieß los!"

„Ja, das stimmt… okay, ich mache es kurz. Pepper und ich fliegen in ein paar Tagen nach Shanghai, und dort werde ich mich einer Herz-OP unterziehen."

„Du wirst was? Bist du krank?"

„Na, wenn du es als gesund bezeichnest, mit Metallsplittern in der Brust zu leben…"

„Ich kann dir gerade nicht folgen…"

„Dr. Wu, ein angesehener Herzchirurg, wird die Splitter aus meiner Brust entfernen und den Reaktor gleich mit. Ich habe das Extremis-Virus modifiziert, so dass es gefahrlos für die Operation eingesetzt werden kann."

„Wow… das sind Neuigkeiten… was sagt Pepper dazu? Ist sie wirklich damit einverstanden, dass du dieses Risiko auf dich nimmst?"

„Nun ja, ich würde nicht direkt ‚einverstanden' sagen. Sie hat natürlich Bedenken… okay, Panik trifft es vielleicht eher. Aber ich muss diesen Schritt tun. Ich muss einfach, Rhodey!" Tony blickte ihn ernst an. „Ich weiß auch, dass ein gewisses Risiko vorhanden ist. Dr. Wu sprach von einer Erfolgsquote im Bereich von 70-80%. Ohne Extremis vermutlich unter 30%. Aber dieses Risiko gehe ich gern ein, wenn es bedeutet, dass ich endlich wieder ein normales Leben führen kann."

„Du scheinst ja lange darüber nachgedacht zu haben."

„Ja, das habe ich. Und ich möchte, dass du uns begleitest. Wegen Pepper. Falls etwas passiert, wird sie jemanden brauchen, der für sie da ist. Ihr hilft… mit meiner Beerdigung und so."

„Tony Stark, das Wort ‚Beerdigung' will ich nicht noch mal von dir hören, ist das klar?" Rhodey sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Glaub mir, mir gefällt das auch nicht, aber ich muss realistisch bleiben. Es _kann _etwas schief gehen, und dann wird sie Hilfe brauchen. Und ich wüsste neben Happy niemanden, den ich sonst fragen würde. Und Happy ist immer noch im Krankenhaus…"

„Dann hab ich wohl keine große Wahl, oder?"

„Nein, Kumpel, diesmal nicht. Tut mir leid."

„Weiß Pepper, worum du mich bittest?"

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich dich fragen würde. Aber eher, damit du mich im Zweifelsfall wieder in den OP schleifen kannst, falls ich kalte Füße kriege. Ich werde ihr nicht sagen, dass du ihretwegen mitkommst, sonst muss ich mir Vorhaltungen darüber anhören, dass ich zu überfürsorglich bin, oder so was in der Art."

„Verstehe. Wann soll es losgehen?"

„Ähm… übermorgen. Kriegst du das so schnell hin?"

„Muss ich wohl…"

„Was musst du?" fragte Pepper lächelnd, die gerade aus dem Büro um die Ecke kam.

„Mich kurzfristig um Urlaub kümmern, damit ich dich und diesen Sturkopf hier nach China begleiten kann. Hi Pepper!" Rhodey stand vom Sofa auf und umarmte Pepper, die sich zu ihnen gesellte. „Schön, dich zu sehen."

„Dann begleitest du uns also? Ich freue mich… dann muss ich wenigstens nicht alleine tausend Tode sterben, während Tony im OP liegt." Pepper warf Tony einen gespielt bösen Blick zu, setzte sich dann aber neben ihn und legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel. „Ich halte das im Übrigen immer noch für keine gute Idee. Aber diesmal habe ich kein Mitspracherecht." Pepper sah erst Tony, dann Rhodey an.

„Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch. Wozu sind Freunde da?" antwortete Rhodey.

Zwei Tage später startete das Trio vom JFK International Airport nach Shanghai. Die Gulfstream G650 war erst seit ein paar Monaten im Besitz von Stark Industries und bot den notwendigen Komfort für Langstreckenflüge. Gegen 6 Uhr morgens hob der Privatjet in New York ab, um gegen 9 Uhr Ortszeit in San Francisco eine Zwischenlandung einzulegen. Dort wurde das Flugzeug noch einmal betankt, ehe es den Pazifik überqueren würde. Pünktlich um 10 Uhr startete die Maschine mit Ziel Shanghai. Vierzehn Stunden Flug lagen vor ihnen. Rhodey vertrieb sich die Zeit mit dem Lesen eines Buches, Pepper nutzte die Zeit wie üblich, um E-Mails zu beantworten und ihrem Assistenten letzte Anweisungen zu geben, und Tony hörte Musik über Kopfhörer. Zumindest sah es danach aus. Pepper, die ihm Gegenüber saß, bemerkte jedoch, wie er ständig nervös mit den Fingern auf der Armlehne trommelte. Auch wenn er die Entscheidung zu dem Eingriff selbst getroffen und sie gegenüber Pepper und Rhodey vehement verteidigt hatte, so war er dennoch unübersehbar ein nervliches Wrack. Er versuchte zwar, sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber Pepper wusste es besser. Es war wahrscheinlich weniger die Operation selbst, die ihm Sorgen bereitete, sondern eher die Tatsache, dass er sein Leben in die Hände eines anderen begeben musste und somit keine Kontrolle darüber hatte, was mit ihm geschah. Und dieser Kontrollverlust setzte ihm am meisten zu. Deshalb hatte er auch durchgesetzt, dass Pepper und Rhodey während des Eingriffs durch eine Glasscheibe zuschauen würden. So wäre er dem nicht allein ausgesetzt. Pepper war nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, dabei zuzusehen, wie Tony aufgeschnitten wurde. Aber andererseits hätte sie so ziemlich alles getan, um ihm dabei zu helfen, das ganze durchzustehen.

Gegen 14 Uhr Ortszeit – in China war es einen Tag später – erreichten sie den Shanghai Pudong International Airport. Nachdem sie die Passkontrollen passiert hatten, begaben sie sich zum Ausgang, wo sie vom Transportservice des Krankenhauses erwartet wurden. Ein junger Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug, der ein Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚Mr. Stark hielt', empfing sie vor einem dunklen Van. Als Tony sich zu erkennen gab, begrüßte ihr Fahrer sie höflich auf englisch mit „Willkommen in Shanghai" und lud dann das Gepäck in das Fahrzeug. Auf dem Weg zum Shanghai Yodak Cardio-Thoracic Hospital, einem Krankenhaus, das auf Herzerkrankungen spezialisiert war und in dem Dr. Wu arbeitete, setzten sie Rhodey im nahegelegenen Regal International East Asia Hotel ab. Pepper würde mit Tony im Krankenhaus übernachten, da es dort Zimmer mit einem Zweitbett für Familienangehörige gab. Somit wäre sie ohne Unterbrechung an seiner Seite.

Im Krankenhaus angelangt, welches erstaunlich wenig wie ein Krankenhaus von innen aussah, checkten sie bei der Patientenanmeldung ein und wurden dann von einer Schwester zu ihrem Zimmer begleitet.

„Dr. Wu wird um 17:00 Uhr zur Visite bei Ihnen vorbeischauen und die letzten Untersuchungen durchführen", informierte die junge Frau in akzentfreiem Englisch die beiden, ehe sie das Zimmer verließ.

Die Suite, die Tony und Pepper zur Verfügung stand, machte einen gemütlichen Eindruck. Abgesehen von einigen medizinischen Geräten wie Herz-Kreislauf-Monitor und Infusionsständer hätte dies auch die Suite in einem gehobenen Hotel sein können. Das Zimmer war sehr geräumig, und die Wände erstrahlten in einem freundlichen gelb. Neben den beiden Betten war es zusätzlich mit einer Sitzecke und einer kleinen, aber vollständig eingerichteten Küche ausgestattet. Außerdem hatten sie ein eigenes Badezimmer.

Tony stellte seine Reisetasche auf den Boden und setzte sich aufs Bett. Er sah sich im Zimmer um und atmete dann geräuschvoll aus.

„Da wären wir also. Und bald wird es ernst." Er stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie und sah gedankenverloren zu Boden. Pepper, die begonnen hatte ihren Koffer auszupacken, unterbrach ihre Tätigkeit und setzte sich neben Tony aufs Bett. Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und drückte sie aufmunternd. Sie lächelte ihn von der Seite an. „Gemeinsam schaffen wir das. Rhodey und ich werden dir nicht von der Seite weichen, bis alles vorbei ist." Tony erwiderte ihr Lächeln, doch es sah etwas gequält aus.

„Hey, wo bleibt dein Optimismus? Du hast doch bisher immer das Unmögliche möglich gemacht?" Pepper legte eine Hand an seine Wange und zog sein Gesicht an ihres heran. Sie küsste ihn und sah in seine schokoladenbraunen Augen. Für eine Sekunde sah Tony verwirrt zur Seite, ehe er fragte: „Müsste nicht eigentlich ich derjenige sein, der dich tröstet? Dir sagen, dass mir nichts passiert? Sowas in der Art?"

„Diesmal anscheinend nicht. Und das ist auch in Ordnung so. Es ist okay, Angst zu haben. Das ist menschlich… du weißt doch noch, wie das ist, ein normaler Mensch zu sein, oder?" Sie zog provozierend eine Augenbraue hoch, und Tony musste lachen.

„Ich erinnere mich ganz dunkel." Diesmal küsste er Pepper, und danach kümmerten sich beide um ihr Gepäck.


	18. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Eine halbe Stunde später stieß Rhodey wieder zu ihnen, und zu dritt warteten Sie darauf, dass der Herzchirurg zur Visite vorbeikam. Um Punkt 17 Uhr klopfte es an der Tür, und ein mittelgroßer Mann in den Fünfzigern betrat in Begleitung einer Krankenschwester den Raum. Er trug einen weißen Kittel und hielt eine Akte in der Hand. Er wandte sich als erstes an Tony und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Mr. Stark, willkommen!", begrüßte er Tony auf Englisch mit leichtem chinesischen Akzent. „Es freut mich, dass wir uns endlich persönlich wiedersehen. Nach all den Jahren…"

„Es freut mich ebenfalls, Dr. Wu. Es ist lange her. Das hier sind meine Freundin, Pepper Potts, und mein guter Freund Colonel James Rhodes, von denen ich ihnen erzählt habe", stellte Tony die anderen beiden vor, und Dr. Wu schüttelte auch ihnen freundlich lächelnd die Hand.

„Nun Mr. Stark, wie fühlen Sie sich? Bereit für Ihren großen Tag morgen?" fragte der Arzt.

„Schätze schon… Moment, ich habe hier die Ampulle mit dem Virus, über das wir sprachen." Tony griff das kleine Röhrchen, das er auf einem Tischchen neben dem Bett abgestellt hatte, und übergab es Dr. Wu.

„Sehr schön. Wie lange wird es dauern, bis die Wirkung einsetzt?"

„Nach meinen Berechnungen ca. 12 Stunden bis zur vollen Wirkung."

„Gut, dann werden wir Ihnen das Mittel heute Abend vor dem Schlafengehen verabreichen. Die Schwester wird gleich noch einmal Ihren Blutdruck messen und Sie dann zum Röntgen bringen, damit wir eine aktuelle Aufnahme ihres Brustkorbes haben. Danach komme ich noch einmal zu Ihnen." Dr. Wu nickte den Anwesenden zu und entfernte sich dann. Die Krankenschwester bedeutete Tony, sich zu setzen. Sie holte das Blutdruckmessgerät aus der Tasche ihres Kittels und schnallte die Manschette um Tonys Oberarm, da dieser inzwischen seinen Ärmel hochgekrempelt hatte. Sie führte die Messung durch und notierte sich die Werte auf einem Zettel. „Bitte folgen Sie mir, Sir", sagte sie anschließend.

„Bis gleich." Tony gab Pepper einen Kuss und folgte dann der Schwester aus dem Zimmer.

Rhodey nahm auf einem der Sessel in der Sitzecke Platz, während Pepper unschlüssig umherschaute, ob noch etwas auszupacken war. Eine Weile beobachtete er sie, dann fragte er: „Wie geht es dir bisher? Ich meine, jetzt wo wir hier sind?"

Pepper atmete tief durch und ließ sich aufs Bett sinken. „Keine Ahnung, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich habe Angst… und andererseits freue ich mich für Tony, dass er wieder ein normales Leben führen wird. Sofern nichts schief geht…"

„Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Geht mir ähnlich. Aber du weißt doch, dass Tony viel zu stur ist, um einfach so zu sterben…" Rhodey schenkte Pepper ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Oh ja, stur kann er sein. Und er ist ein Kämpfer… hoffentlich hilft ihm das."

Nach ein paar Minuten kam Tony zurück, kurz darauf folgte ihm Dr. Wu.

„Ihr Blutdruck ist etwas hoch, Mr. Stark, aber das wird wohl an der Aufregung bezüglich der Operation liegen. Kein Grund, sich deswegen Sorgen zumachen. Die Röntgenaufnahmen zeigen alle Splitter klar und deutlich, von meiner Seite gibt es keine Bedenken. Haben Sie noch Fragen zum Ablauf des Eingriffs?"

„Nein, ich denke ich habe alles in unseren vorherigen Telefonaten und E-Mails verstanden. Sie entfernen erst die Splitter, und danach erst den Reaktor, wenn er nicht mehr benötigt wird. Die Risiken sind mir selbstverständlich bewusst."

„Sehr schön. Wenn Sie dann freundlicherweise diese Einwilligungserklärung unterschreiben würden?" Der Arzt hielt Tony einen Kugelschreiber und eine Mappe hin, auf dem ein mehrseitiges Dokument angeklemmt war. Obwohl Tony es normalerweise hasste, Dinge entgegenzunehmen, nahm er die Unterlagen diesmal ohne zu Zögern, überflog die Seiten kurz und unterschrieb dann an der vorgesehenen Stelle. Anschließend reichte er die Papiere an Dr. Wu zurück.

„Bis 20 Uhr können Sie noch etwas essen, danach bitte nichts mehr. Trinken können Sie vor dem Schlafengehen noch ganz normal, morgen früh aber muss ihr Magen komplett nüchtern bleiben. Gegen 22 Uhr kommt die Nachtschwester und verabreicht Ihnen das Extremis-Serum. Wir sehen uns dann morgen um 8 Uhr." Dr. Wu verabschiedete sich von allen und verließ dann die Suite.

„Jemand Lust, etwas essen zu gehen?" fragte Tony in die Runde. Rhodey und Pepper schauten ihn müde an, der Jetlag steckte beiden in den Knochen. Nur Tony schien aufgekratzt zu sein. „Ach kommt schon, Leute! Die letzte Mahlzeit ist schon Stunden her. Und wer weiß, wann ich wieder was essen kann und darf…" Tony setzte seinen berühmten Dackelblick auf, bei dessen Anblick Pepper und Rhodey in prustendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Für einen kurzen Moment fiel die Anspannung von ihnen ab.

„Ist ja gut, Kumpel, du hast gewonnen", lenkte Rhodey grinsend ein.

„Na gut, suchen wir uns ein Restaurant in der Nähe", stimmte auch Pepper auch zu. „Etwas zu essen kann schließlich nicht schaden."

„Das wollte ich hören!" strahlte Tony. Nachdem alle ihre Jacken angezogen hatten, legte Tony einen Arm um Peppers Taille, den anderen um Rhodeys Schultern, und zu dritt verließen sie erst das Zimmer und dann das Krankenhaus.

Drei Stunden später kehrten Tony und Pepper ins Krankenhaus zurück, nach dem sie Rhodey am Hotel abgesetzt hatten. Es war empfindlich kalt geworden, doch zum Glück schneite es nicht. Dennoch waren sie froh, zurück im Gebäude zu sein. Sie hatten ein süßes kleines Restaurant ein paar Straßen weiter entdeckt, in dem sie originale asiatische Köstlichkeiten probiert hatten. Wider Erwarten war der Abend recht entspannt gewesen, hatten sie doch alle versucht, die letzten Stunden vor Tonys Operation zu genießen so gut es ging.

„Ganz schön kalt draußen", sagte Pepper als sie ihren Wintermantel auszog. Mit den Händen rieb sie ihre Oberarme. „Ich bin ganz durchgefroren."

„Oh, ich wüsste wie dir ganz schnell wieder warm wird", grinste Tony und umarmte Pepper von hinten. „Lust auf eine heiße Dusche? Bis die Schwester kommt, haben wir noch eine Stunde…."

Pepper drehte den Kopf ein Stück zur Seite, so dass sie Tony ansehen konnte. „Und wenn sie doch schon früher kommt?" fragte sie.

„Naja, dann hört sie halt die Dusche rauschen, und kommt wohl später wieder."

„Ich lass schon mal das Wasser warmlaufen", lachte Pepper und lief ins Bad. Tony folgte umgehend.

90 Minuten später lagen die beiden zusammengekuschelt im Bett. Das Zweitbett wurde diese Nacht noch nicht benötigt.

„Kannst du bitte meinen Arm kratzen? Die Einstichstelle juckt", jammerte Tony. Da er Pepper im Arm hielt, kam er selbst nicht an die Stelle heran. Pepper kam seiner Aufforderung nach und rubbelte sanft seinen Arm.

„Besser?"

„Etwas… jetzt fängt mein ganzer Arm an zu kribbeln. Fühlt sich komisch an."

„Solange es nur das ist… bei mir hatte es sich angefühlt, als würde ich von innen verbrennen", bemerkte Pepper trocken.

„Sorry, ich weiß, dass du schlimmeres durchmachen musstest. Aber mein Arm macht mich wahnsinnig!" Tony verzog das Gesicht, als er versuchte, das Jucken zu ignorieren. Doch Pepper erbarmte sich und fuhr mit ihren Fingernägeln über besagte Stelle.

„Wenn ich die Operation hinter mir habe", sagte Tony leise, „und ich wieder auf dem Damm bin, sollten wir Urlaub machen, du und ich. Auf einer exotischen Insel vielleicht…Sonne, Meer und Strand… und nur wir zwei. Was sagst du?"

„Klingt fantastisch", antwortete Pepper. Bei dem Gedanken, dass sie diesen Urlaub vielleicht nicht mehr in die Tat umsetzen konnten, schnürte es ihr die Kehle zu, und sie merkte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. Doch sie riss sich zusammen, wollte nicht, dass Tony sich ihretwegen auch noch Sorgen machte. Aber etwas musste sie noch loswerden, ehe es vielleicht zu spät war.

„Tony?" flüsterte sie.

„Ja, Süße?"

„Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Egal, was morgen geschieht. Vergiss das niemals, ja?"

„Du musst mich lieben. Anders ist es nicht zu erklären, wie du es sonst so viele Jahre mit mir ausgehalten hast." Tony lachte leise.

„Ich meine es ernst, Tony. Ich weiß nicht, wie…ich ohne dich weiterleben könnte." Ihre Stimme versagte fast, als sie dies sagte.

„Das wirst du nicht müssen." Tony drückte sie fester an sich und küsste ihre Stirn, die auf seiner Brust ruhte. „So leicht wirst du mich nicht los. Versuch jetzt zu schlafen. Es wird ein langer Tag morgen."

Pepper schloss die Augen und zwinkerte dabei ein paar Tränen beiseite. Sie lauschte dem leisen Summen, das der Arc-Reaktor von sich gab, und spürte sein leichtes Vibrieren, das auf ihrer Haut ein Kribbeln erzeugte. Das sanfte blaue Licht, dass durch Tonys T-Shirt schimmerte, begleitete sie in einen leichten Schlaf. Irgendwo in ihrem Unterbewusstsein hörte sie Tonys Stimme, ehe sie komplett abdriftete. _Ich liebe dich auch. Mehr als du dir jemals vorstellen kannst…._


	19. Chapter 17

Diesmal gibt es wieder ein längeres Kapitel als sonst... :-)

**Kapitel 17**

Da lag er nun also auf dem OP-Tisch, die Arme links und rechts von ihm ausgebreitet auf einer Art Stütze. Um den rechten Arm trug er eine Manschette, die seinen Blutdruck überwachte, und in der linken Armbeuge steckte eine Infusionsnadel. Überall in seinem Oberkörper und auch in seinem Gesicht verteilt steckten feine Akupunkturnadeln. Dr. Wu hatte ihm im Vorfeld erklärt, dass mithilfe der Akupunktur der Patient besser auf den Eingriff vorbereitet werden konnte, da diese Technik half, den Patienten zu beruhigen und entspannen. Dadurch war es auch möglich, das Narkosemittel geringer zu dosieren. Tony war kein Arzt, und normalerweise glaubte er nur an Dinge, die er mit einer Formel berechnen konnte. Daher stand er dem anfangs etwas skeptisch gegenüber. Aber es schien tatsächlich zu helfen. Als er am Morgen aufgestanden war, nach einer Nacht, in der er mehr wach gelegen als geschlafen hatte, war er unruhig und nervös gewesen. Die letzte halbe Stunde, bevor man ihn abgeholt hatte, hatte er damit verbracht, im Zimmer herumzutigern und Pepper damit wahnsinnig zu machen. Auch sie hatte ihn nicht beruhigen können. Doch kaum waren die ersten Nadeln gesetzt gewesen, hatte er gemerkt, wie er sich zunehmend entspannt hatte. Seine Atmung hatte wieder einen normalen Wert erreicht, und auch sein Herz schlug nicht mehr, als würde er gerade einen Sprint hinlegen. Pepper… auch sie hatte unruhig geschlafen. Ungefähr einmal die Stunde war sie aufgewacht und hatte ihn angesehen, als ob sie sich vergewissern müsste, dass er noch da war. Jetzt stand sie mit Rhodey ein paar Meter entfernt hinter einer Glasscheibe und winkte zu ihm rüber. Sie lächelte tapfer, aber er spürte, dass es in ihr gerade genau gegenteilig aussah. Ihre Augen verrieten sie, denn sie schauten traurig und ängstlich. Und wäre er näher dran gewesen, dann hätte er auch die verräterischen Tränen entdeckt, die bereits in ihren Augenwinkeln glitzerten, und die sie nur mit Mühe zurückhalten konnte.

„Bereit, Mr. Stark?" Dr. Wu schaute auf Tony herab, wie immer hatte er ein freundliches Lächeln im Gesicht. Tony nickte nur, und der Arzt schob sich den Mundschutz übers Gesicht. Eine der anwesenden OP-Schwestern legte Tony die Inhalationsmaske aufs Gesicht, aus der gleich das Narkosegas ausströmen würde. Er schaute kurz gerade aus nach oben, ins gleißende Licht der OP-Lampe, die sich senkrecht über seiner Brust befand und den benötigten Bereich hell erleuchtete. Dann wandte er den Blick noch einmal zu Pepper und Rhodey hinüber. Es sah, wie Pepper mit den Tränen kämpfte, trotz des unerschütterlichen Lächelns auf ihren Lippen. Rhodey, der hinter ihr stand, legte ihr gerade aufmuntern eine Hand auf die Schulter. Tony signalisierte den beiden mit einem nach oben ausgestreckten Daumen, dass es ihm gut ging. Dann zeigte das Narkosegas seine Wirkung, und er schlief ein.

Als Pepper sah, dass sich Tonys Augen geschlossen hatten, konnte sie sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Unkontrolliert begann sie zu schluchzen. Rhodey trat neben sie und nahm sie sacht in den Arm. „Schon gut, er schafft das…", versuchte er, Pepper zu beruhigen.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie sich wieder im Griff und löste sich aus Rhodeys Umarmung. „Entschuldige, Rhodey. Ich wollte dich nicht vollheulen."

„Ist schon okay. Diese Situation ist für mich auch nicht einfach."

„Dafür bist du aber die Ruhe selbst bisher."

„Das liegt nur daran, dass ich vor Tony niemals zugeben würde, dass mir etwas an ihm liegt. Sonst denkt er noch, ich mag ihn oder so was", grinste Rhodey. Auch Pepper musste bei dieser Bemerkung lächeln. Sie drehte sich wieder zur Glasscheibe um, die in den OP-Saal blicken ließ, und beobachtete Dr. Wu und sein Team bei der Arbeit.

Die Stunden schienen in Zeitlupe zu vergehen. Dr. Wu hatte als Zeit für den Eingriff ca. 6 bis 8 Stunden veranschlagt, vorausgesetzt sie kamen ohne ungeplante Komplikationen voran. Pepper rührte sich die ganze Zeit über nicht vom Fleck. Sie aß nichts, sie setzte sich nicht. Und wenn Rhodey sie nicht mit Wasser und Tee versorgt hätte, dann hätte sie auch nichts getrunken. Aber sie hatte Tony versprochen, nicht von seiner Seite zu weichen, und sie beabsichtigte nicht, dieses Versprechen zu brechen. Aufmerksam verfolgte sie, wie nach und nach kleine Schnitte in Tonys Brust vorgenommen wurden, und immer mehr Metallsplitter zum Vorschein kamen. Dr. Wu hatte das Röntgenbild direkt neben sich, so dass er die Stellen genau lokalisieren konnte. Als keine Splitter mehr übrig waren, war der zweite Schritt, den Reaktor selbst aus dem Brustkorb zu entfernen. Dies war der eigentlich schwierige Teil, denn Dr. Wu musste dabei aufpassen, kein Blutgefäß, keinen Nerv oder gar das Herz selbst zu verletzen.

Pepper schaute zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal auf ihre Uhr, aber es war nur fünf Minuten später als beim letzten Mal, als sie drauf geschaut hatte. Rhodey war die meiste bei ihr. Ein paar Mal entfernte er sich allerdings, um zu telefonieren. Musste wichtig sein, wenn man ihn an seinen freien Tagen störte, am anderen Ende der Welt.

Um kurz vor 18 Uhr verschloss Dr. Wu endlich die letzte Naht, und Tonys Brustkorb wurde vorsichtig mit einer sterilen Bandage abgedeckt. Der Chirurg sah erschöpft aus, als er den Mundschutz und die Kopfbedeckung abnahm, er schien aber auch zufrieden. Er verließ den OP und kam in den Nebenraum, in dem Pepper und Rhodey warteten.

„Die Operation ist gut verlaufen", begann er, „allerdings ist er noch nicht zu 100% über den Berg. Ich habe ihn in ein künstliches Koma versetzt, um seinen Körper und den Kreislauf noch zu schonen. In ein bis zwei Tagen werden wir ihn aufwecken, und dann sehen wir, wie es ihm geht."

„Vielen Dank, Dr. Wu!" Pepper ergriff die Hand des Arztes.

„Danken Sie mir nicht zu früh, Miss Potts. Es ist noch nicht ausgestanden, auch wenn sein Zustand derzeit stabil ist. Ich bin sehr auf die Wirkung von diesem Extremis-Virus gespannt. Nach einer solch schweren Operation würde ein Patient normalerweise mehrere Wochen, wenn nicht gar Monate benötigen, ehe man von einer vollständigen Genesung sprechen kann." Er ließ Peppers Hand wieder los. „Mr. Stark wird jetzt zurück in sein Zimmer gebracht und an die notwenigen Apparate angeschlossen. Danach können Sie zu ihm." Er nickte Pepper und Rhodey zu und begab sich aus dem Zimmer.

Anschließend gingen die beiden zurück zur Suite und warteten vor der Tür, bis das Pflegepersonal fertig war. Danach betraten sie den Raum. Es war ein unwirklicher Anblick, der sich ihnen bot. Tony lag in dem Bett, in dem er die Nacht zuvor mit Pepper an seiner Seite verbracht hatte, angeschlossen an mehrere Infusionsbeutel und den Monitor, der seine Herz- und Kreislaufaktivitäten überwachte. Sein Oberkörper war nackt bis auf die breite Bandage, die die Operationswunde auf seiner Brust bedeckte. Für Pepper war Tony immer die Verkörperung von Kraft, Vitalität und unbändiger Lebensfreude gewesen. Umso mehr schmerzte es sie, ihn nun reglos und blass, abhängig von medizinischen Maschinen zu sehen.

‚Aber es ist nur vorübergehend!' sagte sie zu sich selbst. ‚In ein paar Tagen wacht er wieder auf, und ist wieder der alte. Nun ja, fast der alte...' Sie ging auf die Bettseite zu, die ihr am nächsten war, setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Kante und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Rhodey, der hinter ihr stand, räusperte sich: „Soll ich euch eine Weile alleine lassen?" Pepper dreht den Kopf in seine Richtung: „Entschuldige. Nein, setz dich ruhig. Ich bin mir sicher, er weiß, dass wir beide bei ihm sind. Das wird ihm helfen." Sie lächelte kurz und schaute wieder zu Tony, streichelte sein Gesicht. Rhodey ging um das Bett herum auf die andere Seite und zog sich einen der Sessel heran, um neben dem Bett Platz zu nehmen. Am Morgen hatte er sich etwas zum Lesen mitgebracht - in seinem Hotel gab es zum Glück auch amerikanische Zeitungen -, so dass er für den Moment beschäftigt war.

Nach einer halben Stunde klopfte es an der Tür, und eine Krankenschwester schob einen Servierwagen vor sich ins Zimmer. „Ich bringe Abendessen", sagte sie. Pepper sah erst die junge Frau, dann Rhodey erstaunt an.

„Ich hab mal Verpflegung für uns arrangiert, sonst kippst du mir hier noch um", antwortete dieser augenzwinkernd. Die Schwester stellte zwei Teller samt Besteck auf den kleinen Tisch in der Sitzecke und schob dann den Wagen wieder nach draußen. „Na komm schon", nickte Rhodey Pepper zu, „lass uns was essen." Zögernd stand sie vom Bett auf, folgte dann aber Rhodeys Aufforderung. Sie setzten sich gegenüber an den Tisch und begannen zu essen. Oder eigentlich aß Rhodey, und Pepper stocherte in ihrem Essen eher herum.

„Schmeckt es dir nicht?" fragte er irgendwann.

„Doch… ich habe nur keinen großen Hunger."

„Du musst aber essen, Pepper! Wie willst du denn für Tony da sein und ihm helfen, wenn du nicht auf dich achtest?"

„Du hast ja Recht…" Sie lud sich die Gabel voll und schob sie sich in de Mund.

„Gutes Kind!" schmunzelte Rhodey.

„Ja, Daddy", grinste Pepper zurück, und beide mussten daraufhin lachen. „Ich glaube manchmal, Tony weiß gar nicht, was für einen guten Freund er in dir hat", sagte sie dann.

„Ich denke schon… ich meine, du weißt doch wie das unter Männern so ist. Man redet nicht über Gefühle und so einen Kram… aber man weiß, auf wen man sich verlassen kann. Auch wenn Tony es niemals laut sagen würde, weiß ich, dass er dasselbe für mich tun würde, wäre ich in seiner Situation. Aber danke…" Er lächelte bescheiden, und Pepper hätte für eine Sekunden schwören könne, er wäre rot geworden.

Schweigend beendeten sie das Abendessen, ehe sie wieder ihre vorherigen Plätze einnahmen, und Rhodey seine Zeitung zu Ende las. Nach einer Weile verabschiedete er sich dann.

„Ich lasse euch zwei dann mal alleine für heute, ich muss ein bisschen Schlaf nachholen." Rhodey blickte streng auf Tonys regloses Gesicht: „Und du machst keinen Blödsinn, Kumpel. Ich will von Pepper keine Beschwerden hören!" Pepper stand lächelnd auf: „Ich denke, er wird sich benehmen." Sie umarmte Rhodey und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Danke, dass du mit mir diesen Tag durchgestanden hast."

„Keine Ursache. Wir sehen uns morgen. Ach ja, Frühstück wird um 8 serviert…"

Nachdem Rhodey gegangen war, setzte sich Pepper wieder zu Tony ans Bett. Er lag so friedlich da. Wären da nicht der Beatmungsschlauch, der aus seinem Mundwinkel hing, und die Elektroden, die seine Herztätigkeit überwachten, hätte man meinen können, er schliefe einfach nur tief und fest. Während sie ihn beobachtete, merkte Pepper, wie auch sie langsam die Müdigkeit übermannte. Die kurze Nacht und der lange Tag forderten ihren Tribut, und sie war immerhin keine 20 mehr. Daher beschloss sie, sich langsam für die Nacht fertigzumachen. Es gefiel ihr aber nicht, dass das zweite Bett soweit entfernt stand. Das musste geändert werden. Zwischen den beiden Betten stand ein Nachttisch, diesen rückte Pepper erstmal aus dem Weg. Anschließend war das Bett selbst dran. Im Gegensatz zum Krankenbett verfügte das Zweitbett über keine Rollen, sondern stand auf stabilen Füßen, so dass sie einige Mühe hatte, das Bett auch nur Zentimeter zu bewegen. Gerade in dem Moment, als sie sich mit dem schweren Möbel abkämpfte, klopfte es erneut an der Tür, und die Nachtschwester trat ein. Sie trug zwei Infusionsbeutel und schaute irritiert zu Pepper, die ihre Tätigkeit nach Luft schnappend unterbrach.

„Sie kommen genau richtig. Wenn sie gleich fertig sind, brauche ich kurz ihre Hilfe", sagte sie erleichtert zu der dunkelhaarigen jungen Frau. Die Schwester tauschte die leeren Behälter am Infusionsgestell gegen die vollen aus und sah Pepper dann fragend an. „Helfen Sie mir bitte, das Bett hier neben das andere zu rücken", bat Pepper. Wortlos fasste die Schwester mit an, und gemeinsam gelang es den beiden Frauen, das Bett in die gewünschte Position zu bringen. Jetzt standen beide Betten direkt nebeneinander.

„Vielen Dank", sagte Pepper zur jungen Frau, die nur lächelnd nickte und dann ging.

Pepper schnappte sich ihr Schlafzeug und verschwand im Bad, um dann einige Minuten später mit einem Pyjama bekleidet unter die Bettdecke zu kriechen. Sie rutschte aber so weit es ging an die Bettkante heran, um möglichst nah bei Tony zu liegen, ohne jedoch versehentlich seine Wunde zu berühren. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Dann ließ sie ihren Kopf aufs Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen.


	20. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

Als Pepper am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war sie für einen kurzen Moment orientierungslos. Das fremde Bett, Tony lag nicht neben ihr… dann sah sie ihn einen halben Meter neben sich liegen, und sie wusste wieder, wo sie war. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die stoppelige Wange. „Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein", murmelte sie. Sie schloss die Augen, vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und sog den Duft seiner Haut ein. Seufzend löste sie sich wieder von ihm und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Einen Moment saß sie unentschlossen auf der Bettkante. Es war so ungewohnt still. Normalerweise konnte Tony sein Mundwerk kaum still halten und riss unentwegt Witze oder schimpfte über irgendein technisches Projekt, das nicht richtig funktionierte. Nicht einmal Jarvis war da, um sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Zum Glück würde Rhodey bald hier sein, dann hätte sie wieder Gesellschaft. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr, es war kurz vor sieben. Noch eine Stunde, bis das Frühstück gebracht wurde. Pepper beschloss, erst einmal duschen zu gehen. Dann würde die Welt schon wieder ein wenig besser aussehen. Nach der Dusche holte sie ihr Laptop hervor und überprüfte die eingegangen E-Mails. Kaum hatte sie einen Tag nicht gearbeitet, hatte sich schon wieder eine ansehnliche Menge angesammelt. Sie begann, ein paar zu lesen und zu beantworten, klappte das Gerät dann aber nach kurzer Zeit genervt wieder zu und schob es beiseite. Immer noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Frühstück. Sie schaltete daher den Fernseher ein in der Hoffnung, dort irgendeine brauchbare Sendung zur Ablenkung zu finden. Sie setzte sich zu Tony ans Bett, da der Fernseher an der Wand gegenüber angebracht war, und zappte sich durch die Kanäle. Es war eine bunte Mischung asiatischer, europäischer und amerikanischer Sender, die empfangen wurden. Auf einem Sender, der gerade eine Nachrichtensendung ausstrahlte, blieb sie hängen. Fotos von ihr und Tony zierten den Hintergrund des Moderators.

_„Seit dem Anschlag auf sein Haus, hat man vom Milliardär und selbsternannten Superhelden Anthony Stark nichts mehr gesehen oder gehört. Zu den mysteriösen Ereignissen vor einer knappen Woche bei Bloomingdale's in New York, an denen die Geschäftsführerin von Stark Industries und bekanntermaßen Lebensgefährtin von Mr. Stark beteiligt gewesen ist, gibt es ebenfalls keine Stellungnahme des Konzerns oder von einem der Beteiligten selbst. Dass Miss Potts tatsächlich in den Überfall auf das Kaufhaus verwickelt gewesen ist, lässt sich daraus schließen, dass der Leiter der Rechtsabteilung von Stark Industries an der Regulierung der entstandenen Schäden involviert war. Gerüchteweise soll der Firmenjet vor wenigen Tagen New York mit unbekanntem Flugziel verlassen haben. Bei allem, was man in letzter Zeit von Stark und den Personen in seiner Umgebung gehört hat, muss man sich doch die Frage stellen: Schützt ausreichend Geld tatsächlich vor Strafverfolgung jeglicher Art? Oder muss man nur genügend Freunde in einflussreichen Positionen haben? Zu dieser Frage haben wir den Society-Experten…"_

Pepper hatte genug gehört und schaltete den Fernseher wieder ab. An Tony gewandt meinte sie: „Die haben doch keine Ahnung, was wirklich passiert ist… Ob das irgendwann mal aufhört, was denkst du? … ja, das dachte ich mir."

Es klopfte an der Tür, und ein Pfleger brachte Pepper das von Rhodey organisierte Frühstück herein. Zum Glück war auch Kaffee dabei, den konnte sie gerade am besten gebrauchen. Kurz darauf schneite auch schon Rhodey herein.

„Guten Morgen! Na, eine ruhige Nacht gehabt?" fragte er.

„Zu ruhig für meinen Geschmack", seufzte Pepper und trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee. „Möchtest du auch?"

„Nein, danke. Ich hatte gerade drei Tassen, um wieder wach zu werden. War Dr. Wu heute Morgen schon da?"

„Nein, bisher nicht. Aber er kommt sicherlich gleich zur Visite."

Wie auf Stichwort klopfte es an der Tür, und Dr. Wu trat in Begleitung einer Krankenschwester ein.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte er die beiden. „Dann sehen wir mal nach Mr. Stark." Der Arzt ging zum Bett hinüber, überprüfte die Anzeige des Monitors und notierte sich die Werte. Anschließend nahm er eine kleine Taschenlampe aus der Kitteltasche und überprüfte damit Tonys Pupillenreflexe. „So weit sieht alles gut aus", sagte er zufrieden. „Mal sehen, wie es unter dem Verband aussieht. Schwester?" Die Frau, die ihm assistierte, zog sich sterile Handschuhe an und begann, den Verband an den Seiten zu lösen, bis die Operationswunde freigelegt war. „Das ist erstaunlich", sagte Dr. Wu, sichtlich überrascht. „Normalerweise würde ein solcher Heilungsfortschritt frühestens in 7 bis 10 Tagen erfolgen, nicht in 14 Stunden! Neues Muskelgewebe ohne Transplantation… und die Haut regeneriert sich auch bereits. Das ist in der Tat ein Wunder!" stieß er erfreut hervor. An Pepper und Rhodey gewandt sagte er: „ Wenn seine Werte weiterhin so stabil bleiben, werden wir in 24 Stunden beginnen, das Narkosemittel zu reduzieren, um ihn aus dem Koma zu wecken." Dr. Wu schüttelte immer noch ungläubig den Kopf, als er hinausging. Die Schwester, die ihn begleitet hatte, legte Tony einen neuen Verband an und wechselte die Infusionsflaschen, dann ging auch sie. Als sie wieder alleine waren, fiel Pepper Rhodey freudestrahlend um den Hals. Überrascht erwiderte er de Umarmung, so überschwänglich kannte er sie gar nicht.

„Ich fasse es nicht, er hat es fast schon geschafft", lachte sie fröhlich, ließ Rhodey wieder los und setzte sich zu Tony ans Bett.

„Ja, der Kerl hat manchmal echt mehr Glück als Verstand. Und bei _seinem_ Verstand will das was heißen!"

Und er hatte verdammtes Glück, eine Frau wie Pepper an seiner Seite zu haben, musste er sich neidvoll eingestehen. Normalerweise war sie immer sehr diszipliniert und kontrolliert. Selten hatte er erlebt, dass sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ. Mit Tony als Chef hatte sie sicherlich gelernt, sich ein dickes Fell und eine Art Schutzwall aufzubauen, mutmaßte Rhodey. Doch jetzt, wo es um Tonys Leben ging, war die Fassade, die sie sich in den letzten Jahren aufgebaut hatte, wie weggeblasen. Das Vibrieren seines Mobiltelefons riss ihn jedoch aus seinen Gedanken. Er entschuldigte sich und ging nach draußen, um zu telefonieren. Nach ein paar Minuten kam er wieder zurück.

„Pepper, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss abreisen." Pepper drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ist etwas passiert?"

„Ein Notfall, nationale Sicherheit, das Übliche…"

„Soll ich den Stark Jet für dich bereitmachen lassen?"

„Nein, nicht nötig. Ich nehme einen Linienflug nach Seoul. Nicht weit von dort ist die Osan Air Base, wo eine F-16 auf mich wartet, die mich nach Washington bringt." Pepper stand auf und umarmte ihn erneut. „Danke für deine Hilfe."

„Nicht der Rede wert. Ruf mich an, wenn er wach ist."

„Mach ich."

Rhodey ließ sie los, warf noch einen Blick auf Tony – _Tut mir leid, Kumpel_ – und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

„Tja, sieht so aus, als wären wir dann wohl alleine", sagte Pepper und setzte sich wieder zu Tony aufs Bett. Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie an ihr Gesicht. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte sie damit, mit dem Laptop auf dem Zweitbett neben Tony zu sitzen, und die liegengebliebene Arbeit zu erledigen, so gut sie konnte. Normalerweise konnte sie Arbeit und Privates gut trennen, um sich in ihrer Konzentration nicht stören lassen. Aber diesmal fiel es ihr schwer. Die Vorfreude auf den nächsten Tag und die Stunden, die dann kommen würden, brachte sie schier um den Verstand. Das letzte Mal hatte sie sich als kleines Mädchen so gefreut, am Abend vor Weihnachten, wenn sie wusste, dass am nächsten Morgen die Geschenke unter dem Weihnachtsbaum auf sie warten würden. Bei dem Gedanken musste sie laut lachen. Verstohlen sah sie zu Tony herüber. Wenn er wüsste, wie sie gerade empfand… oje, sie hätte keine Argumente mehr, um ihm jemals wieder irgendetwas abzuschlagen.

Am nächsten Morgen war es soweit. Dr. Wu entschied, dass Tony soweit war, ihn aus dem Koma zu holen. Die Medikamentendosis würde bis zum nächsten Morgen nach und nach auf Null reduziert werden, um ihn langsam zu wecken. Der Beatmungsschlauch wurde entfernt, da er ohne Narkose wieder selbstständig atmen konnte. Die Stunden vergingen, und Pepper wagte es nicht, Tonys Seite zu verlassen, da er jeden Moment aufwachen konnte. Doch nichts geschah. Sein Körper zeigte keine Regung.

„Dr. Wu, was ist los mit ihm, warum wacht er nicht auf?" fragte eine sichtlich erschöpfte und ängstliche Pepper den Arzt, als Tony auch nach 24 Stunden noch immer bewusstlos war.

„Ich wünschte, das ließe sich so einfach beantworten, Miss Potts. Aus medizinischer Sicht gibt es keinen Grund, warum er das Bewusstsein noch nicht wiedererlangt hat. Aber das menschliche Gehirn gibt uns nach wie vor große Rätsel auf. Haben Sie Geduld. Er wird aufwachen, wenn er so weit ist."

„Kann ich irgendetwas tun?"

„Reden Sie mit ihm, lesen Sie ihm vor. Wenn er weiß, dass Sie da sind, wird das sicherlich helfen."


	21. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19**

Dunkelheit. Stille. Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, aber seine Lider gehorchten seinem Willen nicht. Was passierte da mit ihm? Er _wusste_, dass er im Krankenhaus war. Er _erinnerte_ sich an die Operation. Plötzlich hörte er Geräusche, aber sie waren nur ganz leise, wie von weit her. Waren das Bässe und Gitarrenriffs? Eine Melodie konnte er jedoch nicht ausmachen, dafür waren die Geräusche zu gedämpft.

_Okay, was konnte sie noch tun? Sie hatte ihm ein paar der E-Mails vorgelesen, die eingegangen waren, und einige Artikel, die sie im Internet gefunden hatte. Sie hatte Filme mit ihm geschaut und die Handlung kommentiert, bis ihr der Hals weh tat und sie kaum noch einen Ton herausbrachte. Dann hatte sie eine andere Idee. Sie holte Tonys Handy hervor, von dem sie wusste, dass er dort Musik abgespeichert hatte, steckte ihm die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und ließ die gespeicherten Songs in einer zufälligen Reihenfolge abspielen. AC/DC, Black Sabbath, Linkin Park… alles Songs, die er bestimmt schon hunderte Male gehört hatte. Vielleicht half das, ihn zurück zu bringen…_

War er vielleicht tot und dies hier der Vorhof zur Hölle? Über den Himmel braucht _er_ sich schließlich keine Gedanken zu machen. Wenn es so etwas wie Himmel und Hölle überhaupt gab… Plötzlich Stimmen… sie sprachen durcheinander, so dass er nicht verstehen konnte, was sie sagten. Jarvis? Happy? Fury? Steve? Er meinte, sie zu erkennen, dann doch nicht. Bis eine Stimme lauter wurde als die anderen, und nur diese durch seinen Verstand hallte.

„Was ist los mit dir, Junge? Bist du zu feige, um wieder aufzuwachen?" Es war die Stimme seines Vaters, Howard Stark.

_Seit Stunden lief die Musik in einer Dauerschleife, bisher jedoch hatte Tony keine Reaktion gezeigt. „Warum wachst du nicht auf? Was hält dich davon ab? Bitte, ich brauche dich… komm zu mir zurück!"_

„Das ist so typisch für dich: erst etwas anfangen und es dann nicht zu Ende bringen. So warst du schon als Kind!"

„Was meinst du? Natürlich will ich aufwachen!" Tony erschrak. Nicht nur, dass er die Stimme seines toten Vaters hörte, seine eigene klang wie die eines 10jährigen Jungen.

„Ach Anthony, mach dir doch nichts vor! Du hast gedacht, du könntest so einfach den Arc-Reaktor loswerden und dann weiterleben wie vorher. Von wegen! Du hast ANGST ohne ihn, weil du dich zu sehr an ihn gewöhnt hast und nun gar nicht mehr ein normales Leben führen kannst!"

„Das stimmt nicht! Ich brauche den Reaktor nicht mehr… genauso wenig wie ich deinen Rat brauche, Vater!" Zu seiner Erleichterung klang Tony wieder wie er selbst.

„Ach Howard, lass den Jungen in Ruhe. Er hat wahrlich genug durchgemacht…!"

„Mom?"

„Ja, mein Schatz. Hör nicht auf deinen Vater. Er irrt sich bei dir, wie so oft…"

„Immer musst du ihn in Schutz nehmen, Maria. Herrgott, er ist doch kein Kind mehr!"

„Du hast mich nicht einmal wie ein Kind behandelt, als ich eins war…"

„Als ob es meine Schuld war, dass du mit einem IQ von 145 zur Welt gekommen bist und schon immer vorlaut und altklug warst! Wie hätte ich dich wie ein normales Kind behandeln können?"

„Howard… wie ein Vater hast du dich nie verhalten. Und ich habe als Mutter versagt, weil ich es zugelassen habe, dass du ihn ins Internat abschiebst."

„Schon gut, Mom. Dir mache ich keine Vorwürfe. Ich weiß, dass Howard immer durchgesetzt hat, was ER wollte. Komisch, ich habe mich immer gefragt, woher ich diese Sturheit wohl habe. Rate mal, DAD!"

_„Tony, bitte. Ich kann nicht mehr…" Nach Stunden des Weinens hatte sie keine Kraft mehr, nicht einmal mehr Tränen. Nur eine brüchige Stimme. „Lass mich nicht alleine. Ich liebe dich…"_

„Nie konnte ich es dir recht machen, aber hier geht es nicht um dich! Ich muss dir nichts mehr beweisen…"

Aus der Ferne hörte er eine weitere Stimme. Es war nicht viel mehr als ein Flüstern. _‚Tony'_

„Es gibt einen Menschen in meinem Leben, der mich niemals verlassen hat, und das obwohl ich nicht perfekt bin. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich sie vermutlich enttäuscht habe. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund liebt sie mich, MICH, hörst du?" Die Stimme wurde lauter…_Tony_! "Nicht was ich erreicht habe oder wie viel Geld ich habe… einfach nur… mich. Erst durch sie weiß ich, was es bedeutet, jemanden so sehr zu lieben, dass das eigene Leben ohne ihn wertlos ist. Hast du das jemals gefühlt, Vater?"

_Ich liebe dich! Komm zu mir zurück…_ Es war Peppers Stimme! Die Stimme seines Vaters schwoll wieder an, vermischt mit der seiner Mutter. Er verstand nicht mehr, was sie sagten, wollte es auch gar nicht. Er wollte nur Peppers Stimme hören. Tony konzentrierte sich auf ihre Stimme, versuchte die anderen auszublenden. Und endlich verstummten sie. _Tony_…

Ich komme, Liebling, gib mich nicht auf! Er versuchte wieder, die Augen zu öffnen, zu blinzeln, irgendwas! Mit einem Mal spürte er einen brennenden Schmerz auf der Brust. Sein Mund war staubtrocken. Und eine warme Hand streichelte zärtlich sein Gesicht. Seine Augenlider flatterten, als er sie vorsichtig öffnete. Die Helligkeit um ihn herum blendete ihn, und er musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, ehe er sich an das Licht gewöhnte. Das erste, was er sah, waren blaue Augen, umrahmt von rotblonden Strähnen. Nach und nach formte sich daraus das Gesicht, das er sehnlichst vermisst hatte.

„Pep…" Mehr bekam er nicht heraus. Aber das war auch nicht nötig. Mit rotgeweinten, aber jetzt leuchtenden Augen beugte sich Pepper über ihn und küsste sanft seine Lippen. „Willkommen zurück", flüsterte sie.

Nachdem Tony erwacht war, benachrichtigte Pepper umgehend Dr. Wu. Sie wartete im Flur vor dem Zimmer, während Tony untersucht wurde. Müde rieb sie ihr Gesicht und ihre brennenden Augen. Dann zog sie ihr Telefon aus der Hosentasche und tippte eine SMS an Rhodey: Er ist wach. Sie lehnte an der Wand und schloss die Augen. Sie war so müde, sie hätte im Stehen einschlafen können. Aber vor allem war sie glücklich und erleichtert. Still lächelte sie vor sich hin. Nach ein paar Minuten, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, war die Untersuchung beendet, und sie konnte zu Tony zurück.

„Hey, Schönheit", begrüßte er sie beim Eintreten. Seine Stimme klang noch schwach und rau, aber ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Matt lehnte er in den Kissen. Pepper lächelte zurück und näherte sich seinem Bett. „Du siehst müde aus, Schatz. Dr. Wu sagte, ich war länger abwesend als geplant. Tut mir leid…" Sie setzte sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen.

„Das muss es nicht. Wichtig ist, dass du jetzt wieder bei mir bist. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Als hätte ich ein Loch in der Brust", scherzte er und verzog gleich darauf schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht. „Okay, keine Witze, bis meine Brust richtig verheilt ist. Fühlt sich aber komisch an. Als ob da etwas fehlt…"

„Tut es doch auch", erwiderte Pepper.

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Durch den Reaktor hatte ich immer das Gefühl eines Gewichts, das auf meine Brust drückt. Das ist jetzt verschwunden. Ich fühle mich irgendwie… leichter."

„Und ist es ein gutes Gefühl?"

„Ja."

„Das ist die Hauptsache." Sie strich ihm durchs Haar und über sein inzwischen bärtiges Gesicht.

„Muss mich dringend rasieren, oder?"

„Yep. Noch ein paar Tage im Koma, und du würdest aussehen wie ein Yeti. Aber ich liebe dich trotzdem."

„Wo steckt eigentlich Rhodey, der alte Halunke."

„Er wurde nach Washington zurückbeordert. Irgendeine dringende Sache."

„Das liebe Pentagon. Was hätten die nur gemacht, wenn er wirklich im Urlaub gewesen wäre?"

„Er wäre geblieben, wenn er gekonnt hätte, glaub mir." Mit Mühe unterdrückte sie ein Gähnen.

„Und ich glaube, du musst schlafen."

Pepper nickte nur. Schnell entledigte sie sich ihrer Kleidung und schlüpfte in Unterwäsche unter die Decke des zweiten Bettes, das nach wie vor direkt neben Tonys stand. Diesmal rutschte sie jedoch bis ganz an ihn heran, so dass sie sich in seinen Arm kuscheln konnte. Normalerweise lag ihre Hand dabei auf seiner Brust, diesmal jedoch legte sie sie auf seinem Bauch ab, da die Wunde immer noch am verheilen war. Tony drückte sie an sich und küsste ihre Stirn.

„Dr. Wu meinte vorhin übrigens, wenn meine Brust weiterhin in dem Tempo heilt, kann ich in ein paar Tagen schon nach Hause. Ist das nicht unglaublich?"

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Pepper innerhalb von Sekunden ein.


	22. Chapter 20

Okay Leute, hier kommt das Finale! Danke an alle, die bis hierher durchgehalten haben! Zum Abschluss gibt es ein extra-langes Kapitel, und es wird _very romantic_. Holt schon mal die Taschentücher raus... ;-)

**Kapitel 20**

Drei Wochen waren seit dem Eingriff vergangen. Drei Wochen, in denen er jedes Mal ungläubig in den Spiegel starrte, wenn er davor stand. Anstelle des blauleuchtenden Reaktors, der ihn die letzten Jahre begleitet hatte, zierte nur eine blasse senkrechte Narbe seine Brust. Mehr war dank des Extremis-Virus von der Operation nicht übriggeblieben. Nun saß er in seiner Werkstatt im Stark Tower und betrachtete die Metallsplitter, die vor ihm in einer kleinen Plastikbox lagen. Er hatte Dr. Wu darum gebeten, sie ihm nach der Operation auszuhändigen, ohne dass Pepper etwas davon mitbekam. Denn mit den Splittern hatte er etwas Besonderes vor. Am Anfang war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, warum er die Splitter hatte behalten wollen. Sentimentalität vielleicht? Doch dann war ihm klar gewesen, dass diese kleinen Metallteile der Grund dafür waren, wie sein Leben sich verändert hatte. Und ohne diese Veränderung hätte Pepper sich vermutlich niemals auf eine Beziehung mit ihm eingelassen. So gesehen musste er diesen kleinen Teufeln sogar dankbar sein. Daher hatte er die letzten Tage unablässig damit verbracht, an einem Entwurf zu arbeiten. Kein Anzug diesmal, sondern etwas Filigranes, Wunderschönes. Absolutes Neuland für jemanden, der eigentlich nur im Konstruieren von Waffensystemen bewandert war. Aber das würde er schon hinbekommen. Was ihm größeres Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, war die Art und Weise, wie er Pepper sein Geschenk überreichen sollte. Wann und wo es passieren sollte, war bereits geplant. Aber das wie? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Sein Problem war, dass er mit Pepper keine fünf Sekunden über Gefühle reden konnte, ohne ins Stottern zu geraten. Normalerweise war er wortgewandt und nie um einen Spruch verlegen, aber vor Pepper kam er sich oft genug vor wie ein 12jähriger, der in seine Französischlehrerin verknallt ist und nicht weiß, wie er es ihr sagen soll. Natürlich wusste Pepper, was er für sie empfand. Aber manchmal war es notwendig, dies auch auszusprechen. Und für diesen Anlass war es lebenswichtig! Frustriert, weil ihm die richtigen Worte nicht einfallen wollten, saß er vor seinem Computer und feilte an den letzten Details seiner Konstruktion. Im Hintergrund lief wie so oft eine zufällige Wiedergabe seiner Musiksammlung. Plötzlich horchte er auf. Was hatte er da gerade gehört?

„Jarvis, den Song 30 Sekunden zurückspulen!" Das Lied setzte an der gewünschten Stelle erneut ein.

_Waiting for the end to come..._

_Wishing I had strength to stand..._

_This is not what I had planned..._

_It's out of my control..._

_Flying at the speed of light,_

_Thoughts were spinning in my head._

_So many things were left unsaid._

_It's hard to let you go...  
_  
Wie oft hatte er diesen Song von Linkin Park gehört, ohne richtig hinzuhören. Und nun war der einzige Gedanke: DAS war es, was er Pepper damals hatte sagen wollen, als er die Bombe durch das Wurmloch transportiert hatte, aber nicht dazu gekommen war. Und auch später hatte er nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden, um ihr zu sagen, was ihm in dem Moment durch den Kopf gegangen war. Aber jetzt wusste er, was er brauchte: die richtige Musik! Er musste sich nur überlegen, was er genau ausdrücken wollte, und dann aus ein paar Millionen Songs den richtigen finden. Klang doch nicht so schwer, oder?

Zwei Wochen später war der große Tag gekommen. Es war Valentinstag, der perfekte Zeitpunkt für sein Vorhaben. Nachdem sie aus Shanghai zurückgekehrt waren, hatte Pepper sich ein Büro ein paar Etagen tiefer eingerichtet, da sie es satt gehabt hatte, sich weiter zu verstecken. Außerdem wollte sie wieder näher bei den Mitarbeitern sein und nicht nur via Telefon und E-Mail kommunizieren. Tony schaute auf die Uhr, es war 11. Showtime!

Zur gleichen Zeit in Peppers Büro. Sie saß mit einigen Mitarbeitern an einem Besprechungstisch und erörterte die Planungen für aktuelle Projekte, als eine der Sekretärinnen an die Tür klopfte.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Miss Potts."

„Schon gut, Diane, was gibt es?"

„Ähm, da ist eine Lieferung für Sie gekommen."

„Okay, dann nehmen Sie sie an und bringen sie mir nachher." Pepper verstand das Problem nicht.

„Die Lieferung ist ziemlich… umfangreich. Und der Lieferant sagt, er hätte strikte Anweisung, sie Ihnen persönlich auszuhändigen."

„Na schön." Sie seufzte und sah ihre Mitarbeiter an. „Kurze Pause. Schicken Sie ihn rein."

Diane winkte jemandem zu und öffnete die Bürotür dann so weit sie konnte. Ein Lieferant brachte einen gigantischen Strauß roter Rosen herein. Und dieser Lieferant war nicht allein. Staunend sah Pepper mit an, wie das Büro sich nach und nach füllte, bis ungefähr ein Dutzend Sträuße ihr Büro in einen Rosengarten verwandelt hatten. Ihre Mitarbeiter waren ja schon allerhand seltsames gewöhnt, immerhin war sie mit einem der exzentrischsten Menschen der Welt zusammen. Aber das war auch für sie neu. Entsprechend perplex schauten sie sich an. Genau genommen schauten die männlichen Kollegen perplex, die weiblichen eher verzückt. Als alle Rosensträuße einen Platz gefunden hatten, übergab einer der Lieferanten Pepper einen Umschlag. „Fröhlichen Valentinstag, Ma'am." Danach entfernten sie sich. Pepper sah die neugierigen Blicke ihrer Mitarbeiter, ließ sich aber nicht anmerken, wie überrascht und auch erfreut sie war. Mit Händen, die vor Aufregung nicht still stehen wollten, öffnete sie den Umschlag und zog eine Karte heraus. Auf ihr stand in Tonys klarer Handschrift: _Erwarte dich um 18:30 Uhr fertig angezogen zum Valentine's Date. Sei pünktlich! Ich liebe dich_. Mit klopfendem Herzen und einem Lächeln steckte Pepper die Karte zurück in den Umschlag und verstaute diesen in ihrer Handtasche. Ihre Mitarbeiter schauten sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Wenn wir dann bitte weitermachen können?" Pepper war wieder ganz auf die Arbeit konzentriert, bis auf dieses verräterische Leuchten in ihren Augen.

Am Nachmittag machte Pepper extra pünktlich Feierabend und begab sich nach oben ins Penthouse. Dort angekommen wurde sie von Jarvis begrüßt.

„Willkommen, Miss Potts. Mr. Stark lässt ausrichten, dass er in der Werkstatt auf sie wartet bis sie fertig sind."

„Du weißt nicht zufällig, was er vorhat, oder?" fragte sie beiläufig, als sie ins Schlafzimmer ging und dort ihre Schuhe und das Kostüm auszog.

„Natürlich weiß ich das, Miss Potts. Aber ich wurde zu strengster Geheimhaltung verpflichtet."

Lächelnd sprang Pepper unter die Dusche. Was heckte Tony da bloß wieder aus? Er war nun nicht gerade der Typ Mann, dem der Valentinstag besonders wichtig war. Aber andererseits war er in den letzten Wochen irgendwie… aufmerksamer als sonst. Es war schwer in Worte zu fassen, immerhin ging es hier um Tony Stark, und der war immer für eine Überraschung gut. Nachdem sie fertig geduscht und sich die Haare frisiert hatte, stand sie unschlüssig vor dem Kleiderschrank. Schließlich entschied sie sich für ein knielanges graues Chiffonkleid mit schmalen Trägern und einem v-förmigen Ausschnitt. Unter dem Dekolleté war es leicht gerafft, und der zarte Stoff umfloss ihren schlanken Körper. Dazu wählte sie ein schlichtes Paar Diamantohrstecker und silbergraue Sandaletten. Die Haare trug sie offen, so dass die rote Mähne einen schönen Kontrast zum schlichten Kleid bildeten. Etwas Makeup und ein Hauch des Parfums, das Tony so sehr mochte, vervollständigten ihr Outfit. „Jarvis, sag Tony, dass ich fertig bin." Aufgeregt ging sie ins Wohnzimmer, das Tony ebenfalls soeben betrat. Er trug ein schmalgeschnittenes weißes Sakko, dazu ein weißes Hemd und eine dunkle Hose. Auf eine Krawatte hatte er verzichtet, stattdessen hatte er die obersten Knöpfe des Hemdes offen gelassen. Er sah einfach zum Anbeißen aus. Tony schaute sie an, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal sehen. Mit leicht offenem Mund und großen Augen.

„Du siehst hinreißend aus", sagte er schließlich, als er direkt vor ihr stand. Irgendwie schaffte er es immer wieder, dass sie bei seinen Komplimenten errötete.

„Sie sehen aber auch nicht schlecht aus, Mr. Stark", erwiderte Pepper und legte ihre Hände um seinen Nacken. Tony zog sie an sich und küsste sie zärtlich. Dann sagte er: „Unser Taxi wartet." Pepper zog sich ihren Mantel über und nahm ihre Handtasche. Tony nahm ihre Hand und gemeinsam fuhren sie mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten. Das wartende Taxi entpuppte sich als weiße Stretch-Limousine. Der Chauffeur trug stilecht einen schwarzen Anzug und eine Schirmmütze und hielt ihnen die Wagentür offen.

„Okay, Mr. Stark, wohin entführen Sie mich heute Abend?" fragte Pepper, als sie beide im Auto saßen.

„Nun Miss Potts, ich habe mir erlaubt einen Tisch im _The View_ zu reservieren."

„Das ist doch dieses Restaurant, das sich um sich selbst dreht, oder?"

„Sie haben wie immer Recht, Miss Potts. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, man hat von dort einen grandiosen Blick über die Stadt."

Nach einiger Zeit hielt die Limousine vor dem New York Marriott Marquis Hotel, in dessen beiden obersten Stockwerken sich das Restaurant _The View_ befand. Der Chauffeur hielt seinen beiden Fahrgästen die Tür auf, und sie stiegen aus. Mit einem Express-Fahrstuhl ging es in kürzester Zeit hinauf zum 48. Stockwerk. Am Empfang gab Pepper ihren Mantel ab, dann wurden sie zu ihrem reservierten Tisch begleitet. Da es Valentinstag war, war das Restaurant gut besucht, und ein Pianospieler unterhielt die Gäste, vornehmlich Paare. Die Tische waren mit Girlanden aus roten Rosen und kleinen Herzen dekoriert, und auch das Restaurant selbst war dem Anlass entsprechend geschmückt.

„Ich glaube, die starren uns alle an", flüsterte Pepper, als sie an ihrem Tisch saßen.

„Natürlich tun sie das. Mit einer Schönheit wie dir an meiner Seite würden die anwesenden Männer am liebsten alle mit mir tauschen, und ihre Frauen wissen das", antwortete Tony grinsend und brachte Pepper damit zum Kichern.

Entspannt genossen sie das bestellte Menü und den Wein. Es war ein wunderschöner Abend, wie sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr gemeinsam verbracht hatten. Doch irgendwie wurde Pepper das Gefühl nicht los, dass Tony nervös war. Immer wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, trommelte er mit den Fingerspitzen auf dem Tisch. Oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? Wahrscheinlich interpretierte sie mehr in sein Verhalten hinein als notwendig. Und trotzdem… ihr Bauchgefühl schlug weiter Alarm.

Eineinhalb Stunden und ein 3-Gänge-Menü später schlug Tony vor, zu einem der großen Aussichtsfenster hinüberzugehen, die vom Boden bis zur Decke den Blick auf die Stadt freigaben. Pepper stand direkt vor dem Fenster, Tony hinter ihr, seine Arme um ihre Taille gelegt, den Kopf auf ihrer Schulter. Der Anblick der beleuchteten Stadt vor ihnen war majestätisch.

„Gefällt dir der Abend bisher?" fragte Tony leise.

„Ja, sehr." In der Reflexion im Fenster konnte er Pepper lächeln sehen.

Tony löste eine Hand von Pepper, griff in seine Sakkotasche und zog etwas heraus.

„Ich habe hier noch eine Kleinigkeit für dich, die das ganze vielleicht noch etwas steigert…" Er hielt ihr das Etwas vors Gesicht. Es war eine Halskette.

„Tony…", entfuhr es Pepper überrascht. Sie nahm die Kette vorsichtig und betrachtete sie. Es war ein herzförmiger Rubin in einer Fassung aus Platin. Am Rubinherz hing noch ein kleiner tropfenförmiger Diamant. Direkt an der Platinfassung war die Kette selbst befestigt. Feine runde Glieder unterbrochen von splitterförmigen Teilen. Splitterförmig? Pepper drehte sich zu Tony um und sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Sind das etwa…?" fragte sie staunend.

„Ja, die Metallsplitter aus meiner Brust. Wären sie nicht gewesen, würden wir heute nicht hier stehen. Und in dem du sie bei dir trägst, werde ich jeden Tag daran erinnert, dass ich nie wieder so sein will wie früher. Für dich…"

„Legst du sie mir bitte um?" Sie gab Tony die Kette, drehte sich um und legte ihren Nacken frei. Tony tat wie ihm geheißen. Pepper ließ ihr Haar wieder in den Nacken fallen und drehte sich mit der Kette um den Hals wieder zu ihm um. Sie lächelte ihn zärtlich an und streichelte sanft sein Gesicht. Dann lehnte sie ihre Stirn an seine und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

„Sie ist wunderschön. Danke", flüsterte sie dann.

"Du bist wunderschön", erwiderte Tony und sah sie liebevoll an. In Momenten wie diesen war Pepper schier sprachlos. „Ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich", sagte er dann. Er drehte Pepper vom Fenster weg, damit sie den Pianisten sah, und umarmte sie von hinten. Er nickte dem Musiker zu. Dieser beendete das aktuelle Stück und begann dann einen neuen Song. Diesmal nicht nur instrumental, sondern mit Gesang.

_When no-one else can understand me  
When everything I do is wrong  
You give me hope and consolation  
You give me strength to carry on_

_And you're always there to lend a hand  
In everything I do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you_

And when you smile the world is brighter  
You touch my hand and I'm a king  
Your kiss to me is worth a fortune  
Your love for me is everything

I'll guess I'll never know the reason why  
You love me as you do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you

Als der Pianist geendet hatte, applaudierten die anderen Gäste begeistert. Nicht so Pepper. Wie erstarrt stand sie an Tony gelehnt und rang mit Tränen in den Augen nach Luft. Endlich fing sie sich und schaute ihn an.

Tony schluckte, ehe er sprach: „Weißt du, Schatz, du bist** MEIN** Wunder. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich mich schon gefragt habe, womit ich dich verdient habe. Nach all den Jahren, die wir uns kennen und zusammenarbeiten. Nach all den Dingen, die ich getan oder gesagt habe, und mit denen ich dich verletzt oder zumindest deine Geduld strapaziert habe…"

Pepper musste lächeln.

„…bist du noch immer an meiner Seite und hältst zu mir. Niemand kennt mich so gut wie du, meine Stärken und leider auch meine Schwächen. Und trotzdem darf ich jeden Tag neben dir aufwachen. Und das gibt mir die Kraft, jeden Tag zu versuchen, ein besserer Mensch zu werden. Für dich. Und wenn du dir vorstellen kannst, auch die nächsten 50 Jahre an meiner Seite zu verbringen…"

Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Nachthimmel und Pepper folgte mit dem Blick seiner Hand. Eine Iron Man-Rüstung erschien plötzlich und flog blitzartig im Zick-Zack vor ihren Augen, bis die Spuren der Repulsoren drei Worte gebildet hatten: Heirate Mich Virginia!

„Du bist total verrückt, Tony Stark", war das erste, das Pepper einfiel.

„Ja, nach dir…"

Das zweite war: „ JA!"

**The End**


End file.
